Harley's little mistake
by ImpetuousAllure
Summary: Harley is finally back home and reunited with her one true love. But there's one tiny setback. {AU}
1. chapter 1

**_Hai guys! This story picks up a while after the ending scene of Suicide Squad when Joker comes to save Harley. Disclaimer : I don't own any rights to any of these characters. This is my own take on them. Hope you enjoy this short story. I don't know how many chapters I will be doing just yet. Any reviews are gladly welcome._**

Chapter 1.

Harley was pacing all around her and Joker's bedroom, attempting to not freak herself out. Her period was late, but that never seemed to bother her in the past because she was always careful and had promised her Puddin that she'd remember to take her pill and if she slipped up she would have to suffer the consequences. And not to mention her current lifestyle was never normal so a late period here and there was normal, but this time it was different. She only realized she hadn't gotten her monthly when she was reorganizing her things in the bathroom that she saw her box of tampons that remained untouched for some time now.

This was the latest she's ever been. Which made her extremely paranoid and caused her to rush onto the Internet for answers and made herself stress out even more that she couldn't stay still. She couldn't help but freak out over this issue. Joker was due to return at any moment and she wanted to make sure she knew for sure if she should even bother mentioning this scare to him.

A shudder trailed its way down Harley's spine as she recalled the most brutal incident that passed between her and Joker when her reckless ways ended up getting her into trouble.

She bit down on her lip whilst she tried to think back on the latest times she and Joker had slept together. He'd been gone recently for some time now due to work, giving Harley the time to figure out what was going on.

That thought brought tears to her beryl orbs, knowing that there was a bigger risk of Joker making her get rid of the baby rather than keeping it. She had asked him if he ever wanted kids in the past, and let's just say his answer made her never want to bring up that topic ever again.

A subtle sigh escapes her lips as she pauses her pacing to hop onto her bed, laying down and resting her arms at her sides. Her eyes close as she draws in a deep breath and releases it slowly. "Alright Harley, pull yourself together! Now think back to one of those nights you had with J."

One particular moment between them came to her mind almost immediately...

_

A few weeks ago.

A low moan spills from Harley's lips, her back arching up off the bed in response to Joker teasingly biting at her neck. Harley's dainty digits tangle themselves in her lovers' green locks as he begins to trail kisses further down her neck before reaching his current goal.

Joker gently bites down on Harley's erect nipple, causing Harley to tug at his hair, her breathing hitching up evermore as her eyes close in her blissful state. Joker releases her nipple from between his teeth, not able to withhold a chuckle as he looks up at Harley. "Just a little bite here and there makes my pumpkin purr so easily. " He whispers huskily.

Harley peers down at Joker through her lashes, a shiver of delight running down her spine at the sight of her man pleasing her. She bites down on her lower lip, wiggling under Joker's hold. "J, please! I can't wait any longer." She whines before refraining from letting out a frustrated sigh when she sees he's still fully clothed and here she was only in her red laced panties. It wasn't fair.

Joker can't help but smirk in a sly manner up at Harley, attempting to keep her still as he hovered above her. He leans down to teasingly nip at her earlobe. "Mm.. You know I love when you beg for it, Harls." He growls lowly before moving to stand up, he quickly disposes of his shirt, never taking his eyes off of her.

Harley's tongue glides along her lower lip as she rests up on her elbows, watching Joker's every movement. She squeezes her thighs together to help with her need as she watches him remove his belt from his trousers.

Her need is gradually becoming intolerable when she realizes that he's taking his sweet time.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Harley nearly screams at him before releasing a frustrated cry when she sits up fully to pull Joker closer to her to begin to unbutton and unzip his trousers before tugging them down harshly along with his boxers.

Beryl orbs eagerly glance over her man's entirely naked body before flicking her gaze upwards to meet his gaze when he chuckles loudly.

"You little minx. Just couldn't wait could you?" Before Harley has time to reply, Joker pounces back on top of her, his mouth meeting hers in a fervid kiss, earning a soft moan from her. One of his hands travels down along her naked form, drawing her leg up against his waist before doing the same to her other leg.

Joker bites down harshly on Harley's lip, drawing blood which he eagerly licks away whilst he takes his erection into his hand, running the tip along her now moistened folds not once but twice.

Harley throws her head back against the bed, moaning Joker's name over and over as her hands dig into his neck causing Joker to purr lightly next to her ear.

She raises her hips to meet his, whining loudly when he doesn't give her what she wants. "Please Puddin! I need you now! It's been too long."

Without giving her chance to prepare herself, Joker thrusts himself within her roughly, making them both moan. He begins to gradually quicken his pace, loving the feel of her walls around him as she eagerly meets every thrust. He can't help but growl in pure contentment when Harley rakes her nails down along his back, drawing blood which only drove him on more.

Harley tightened her hold onto him. "Oh God! J.. I'm so close!" She whimpered.

"C'mon baby. Let go for Daddy." Joker gripped her hips tightly, angling himself to hit just the right spot and allowing himself to thrust deeper, feeling her walls begin to contract around him which only drew him even closer to the edge.

His words caused her to become undone. She raised her head slightly enough to bite down on Joker's shoulder, muffling her moan as she reached her climax, she rode out her orgasm just as Joker gave one last hard thrust and emptied himself within her with a grunt.

Joker whispered her name against her neck before withdrawing himself from her and collapsing beside her and proceeding to pull her against him. He pulls the covers over them as she settled against his chest, which he hated to admit to himself that now that she was back home for good he felt completely whole.

"Mm.. That was amazing, J." Harley mumbled sleepily as she rested a hand against his chest, smiling when he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Go to sleep, kitten. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered to her before smiling in an amused manner when he felt her shift slightly to peer up at him.

"You promise, J?" Harley didn't even hear his reply as she settled against him more comfortably, trying to rid herself of a nagging feeling of having forgotten something in the midst of making up for all the lost time since she's been away from her man.

Harley bolts upright in bed, smacking herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand when she realizes she seriously messed up. Since she'd been locked up she never got to keep up with her pills and as soon as Joker brought her home they couldn't keep their hands off one another. She had tried to be as careful as she could even warning him they'd have to be super careful when she got back on her birth control 'cause it took a while for it to fully kick in. But of course Joker never took anything seriously. And to be honest she had to take some of the blame. She couldn't keep herself under control when she was around him at times.

"Oh, no! No. No. You are such an idiot!" Multiple strings of profanities escaped her lips as she finally finds the strength to climb out of bed and ready herself to go out on a little drive to the nearest pharmacy.

 ** _So that's the end of chapter one. The next chapter should be up soon. Stay tuned!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harley entered her massive walk-in closet, cobalt optics immediately skimming along the many options to choose from. She pursed her lips whilst trying to pick out an outfit that wouldn't make her stand out too much.

She settled on black ripped jeans, a crop top and matched the outfit with ankle high-heeled boots. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, turning in all angles. "It's not too over the top, but still super cute! Now to fix up my hair and makeup then off to the pharmacy and to visit an old friend." She mumbled to herself.

Harley sauntered over to her bathroom, fixing her hair up into a slightly messy bun to help hide the pink and blue hues that coated the ends of her platinum blonde hair. After she was satisfied about her hair, she began to cleanse and moisturize her face then proceeded to apply full coverage foundation to hide any tattoo that was visible and set it with translucent powder.

Afterwards she decided to go for a natural glam look… But she couldn't resist adding some glitter to her eyes and a subtle highlight along her cheekbones and topped off her lips with her current favorite liquid lipstick named Lolita.

"Stop stalling yourself.." She muttered, followed by a sigh. She grabbed her Chanel purse and car keys before exiting her bedroom and making her way down the stairs.

As soon as Harley made it down the last step, she was met with the soft sounds of whining coming from one of the rooms downstairs. With a smile playing at her lips she set her things down and all but ran towards the sweet sounds.

"Hi my babies!" She squealed in delight as she opened the gate and was immediately pounced on by two little furr balls. "Aww! Did you miss your mommy?" she whispered lovingly to her newest additions to her crazy family. Joker had let her keep these two little monsters after some extensive begging.

The pups names were Bud and Lou. They were growing so much with each passing day. Harley had Joker help her name them, and let's just say he's still not too fond of them.

Harley couldn't suppress a giggle as she begun to play out the day these two came into her life in her mind whilst she got them fed.

 ** _"Please Puddin! I swear I won't beg you for anything else if you just do this one thing for me." Harley jutted out her lower lip into a pout, batting her lashes as she meet his gaze._**

 ** _Joker let out a groan, tossing aside his paperwork he was attempting to look over before Harley barged into his office to ask if he would get her a puppy. "Harls.. For the last time. No. You can barely remember to feed yourself, and now you think you can take care of someone else!?" Joker ground his teeth, trying to gain back his composure._**

 ** _Harley scoffed in response to Joker's words. "Hey! I remember to feed myself and you too! It's not my fault you're not around a lot to notice when I actually eat at the proper times of the day!"_**

 ** _Harley immediately noticed she had just yelled at him, causing her to wince out of habit, knowing just well what would follow. "I'm sorry, J! I didn't mean to yell." Before she could let him reply she sauntered over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing soft kisses along his jawline. "Do you forgive me?"_**

 ** _Joker kept his gaze locked on Harley as she made her way over to him and settled upon his lap. His hands unclenched themselves from his sides, fighting the urge to groan when she begun to pepper his face with kisses. His hand reached up to tangle his fingers into her hair before pulling her head back roughly to meet his gaze. "If you ever raise your voice at me again, I will smack you so hard and hopefully knock some damn sense into you." He replied in an enraged tone before his face softened just a tiny bit when he noticed Harley's eyes begin to glimmer with tears._**

 ** _Harley whimpered softly in response to J pulling her hair harshly, tears begun to flow freely down along her face which made her embarrassed and caused her to look down. She didn't_** **_know why she was so emotional recently and she didn't want Joker to see her like this._**

 ** _Joker sighed, placing his finger under Harley's chin to raise her face back up before leaning in to kiss her cheek. He gently wiped away her tears before taking a deep breath to make sure he spoke nicely to her. "Harls… You know I didn't mean to do that. You just get me so worked up at times." He inwardly cursed himself when he thought about what he was just about to say. He would do just about anything for his Queen. Not to mention that this could shut her up and keep her out of his way for a while. "If you really want a pet, I'll send my men out to find you one. Alright?"_**

 ** _The corners of Harley's mouth lifted up into a smile as she threw herself at Joker, nuzzling her face along the crook of his neck. "Thank you, J! I promise you won't regret it."_**

 ** _Later that day she heard Joker's henchmen arrive back at the house which made her run down the stairs in a rushed manner. She saw the front door open and heard commotion coming from that direction. She walked out the front door to see what was going on._**

 ** _Harley's gaze immediately locked on Joker, whom was busy chewing out one of his henchmen and caused him to not notice her presence. Just as she was about to speak up she heard noises coming from behind all of the men. She moved to peer around them and caught the sight of two little furry bodies in a crate._**

 ** _She couldn't help but squeal in pure delight, running straight towards the crate, proceeding to kneel down to open it, not listening to the words being yelled at her._**

 ** _The two little 'pups' immediately pounced onto Harley, knocking her down onto the ground and attacked at her face which caused Harley to yelp loudly and try to shield her face._**

 ** _Everyone froze for what felt like hours rather than seconds at the sight of Harley being attacked. Then suddenly out of nowhere Harley went into a full on giggle fit._** **_The pups were merely licking her entire face._**

 ** _Joker couldn't believe what he was seeing. The 'pups' which turned out to be two hyena cubs that an idiot henchmen brought home on accident because he claimed they looked like regular dogs. Joker was still surprised they hadn't attacked Harley in the same way that they had to the rest of them when they attempted to grab them._**

 ** _He unfroze from where he stood and rushed to pull Harley up to her feet by her hair, causing her to whimper out in pain._** ** _"Didn't you hear me calling out to you!? You stupid b-.." Joker cried out in pain when he felt teeth clamp down onto his hand, causing him to let go of Harley and glare down at the culprits._**

 ** _"Ouch!! What was that for!?" Harley rubbed her scalp where Joker had almost yanked off a good chunk of hair from her head. She jumped in surprise when she heard Joker cry out in pain, noticing that he was reaching for his gun and aimed it towards her new pups. She ran towards them and scooped them up into her arms._** ** _"No! J, don't hurt them! They didn't mean to. They were just protecting their mommy." She leaned down to nuzzle their adorable faces and began to coo at them briefly before she heard a gun shot. Her eyes widened in shock as she stood still before looking over herself and the pups, noting they were okay._**

 ** _Harley peered up just in time to see one of Joker's henchmen fall to the ground with a single bullet embedded between his eyes._**

 ** _Joker was fuming at this point. He turned his attention back to Harley, just about to kill her two precious pups and maybe her as well, but instead he found himself tilting his head to the side in an amused manner when he heard a chorus of laughter coming from the two furr balls in his girlfriend's arms in response to Joker killing someone._**

 ** _Joker threw his head back and laughed in a menacing-like manner in response to the hyenas laughter, which made Harley giggle, knowing that Joker would come around and love the hyenas as much as she did._**

 ** _And unbeknownst to them at that time these two little ones were going to be practice for what was to come for Harley and The Joker in the near future..._**

Harley came back to the present, a goofy smile plastered onto her face when she finished remembering that day. She realized she was now sitting on the kitchen floor and Bud and Lou were licking her arm to get her attention. "Aww sorry my babies! Mommy was zoning out a little. Now be good while I'm gone, kay?" She let them out into the backyard to have some play time while she was going to be gone for just a short while.

Harley gathered her things and headed out the door, bumping straight into the newest henchmen that had joined Joker's crew. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she tried to push past him. "Get out of my way newbie! I'm not in the mood today."

The man standing before her, shook his head from side to side, looking down at her with a slight grimace. "Sorry, Miss Quinn. Boss said not to let you out of my sight until he got back."

An irritable sigh escapes Harley's lips as she reaches into her purse, her fingers grasp the hilt of the dagger she kept hidden in there in case of an emergency. She brought the edge of the dagger up quickly to press against the man's neck. "Now listen well. I'm not going to repeat myself. I am going out and you're not going to tell your boss. You will stay here and keep in contact with him and say I've stayed inside all day. Nod if you understand."

The man nodded in answer to her final words. Harley then proceeded to press the dagger harder against the skin of his neck, drawing a bit of blood. "And one more thing… When J isn't here, I am the boss. Got it? Now step aside. And if I even catch sight of you following me… I will make sure to kill you so slowly and cut you into tiny pieces to send to your loved ones."

Harley removed the dagger from his neck, placing it back into her purse after wiping it clean. She brushed past him roughly, not bothering to look back to see if he obeyed her orders.

Harley unlocked her latest addition to her ever growing collection of cars. A sparkling white Range Rover Evoque. She picked this new beauty out so she could drive about in something not too flashy for anyone to suspect it was her in the car when she would go out alone. But to be 100% honest, she just wanted it cause she thought it was super pretty and the right amount of classy for her. Joker had suggested for all black interior and even had it fully loaded for her. She even had Wi-Fi, which she knew Joker loved to use on his phone when he would occasionally let her drive him around if he was feeling brave enough.

Harley couldn't help but smile deviously as she got into the car and started it, feeling all hyped up on adrenaline. She hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth to put on her favorite playlist before heading off to go about her errands.

A short while later, Harley pulled up into a driveway that belonged to one of her closest friends, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach thinking about the items she had hidden in her purse.

Harley drew in a deep breath while getting out of the car and heading up towards the front door, silently praying that the person she trusted with this information was home.

She knocked on the door and rang the doorbell before placing her hand along the peephole as to not let the person know who it was. Harley bit down on her lip in a nervous manner while she waited.

"Get off my property! I'm in no mood for chit chat!" An angry voice called through the door. The door finally opened, revealing Harley's dearest and most beautiful friend, Ivy. "You've got some nerve disturbing m-… Harls?" Ivy whispered her last words in disbelief.

"Hey, Red. Long time no see.. Sorry for n-.." Harley's apology was cut off and she almost lost her balance when Ivy suddenly hurled herself at her and hugged her in a vice-like grip. Harley attempted to wriggle out from Ivy's hold after she returned the hug, but Ivy wasn't having that. "I can't breathe Ivy!" Harley exclaimed in a breathless manner.

Ivy immediately loosened her hold on Harley, eliciting a delicate laugh. "Sorry, Harls! I was just so surprised and excited to see you. I heard you were out, but I didn't want to get my hopes up until I saw you with my own eyes." Ivy's facial features suddenly changed into a slight scowl. "Why didn't you come see me as soon as you left the joint!?"

Harley couldn't help but laugh in response to Ivy's comments and behavior. Harley shrugged her shoulder whilst a lascivious smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Oh you know.. I had to make up for all that lost time with Joker first. He sure knows how to welcome a lady home if you know what I mean."

Ivy held a hand up to stop Harley from continuing on any further with that personal information. "Oh god. No I can't hear about this. I'll have nightmares! And not to mention I'd rather keep my lunch down rather than have it come back up!" Ivy then placed her hand over her mouth, faking as if she was going to throw up for theatrical purposes.

Harley winked in a playful manner in Ivy's direction, stifling a giggle, briefly forgetting about her current worries for just a moment. "Alright, I won't say anything else… But you sure are missing out on some rather juicy details."

Ivy made a gagging sound which made Harley finally let out a giggle. Ivy then caught her gaze with a hint of a smile. "Come on in Harls. We need to catch up on things. And I'm almost positive you didn't just show up here unannounced for a surprise reunion. Am I right?" Ivy arches a brow in a questioning manner as she steps aside to allow Harley to walk inside her home.

Harley makes her way into Ivy's home and heads straight to the living room and plops herself down on the all too familiar couch. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before looking over at Ivy when she sits down beside her. "No you're right. I wish I came over here just to surprise you and we'd have one of our famous girls nights… But I think I'm in trouble, Red." Harley chokes back a sob when she relays her last words.

Ivy reaches out to gently squeeze Harley's hand, rubbing her thumb along the back of it to comfort her. "Don't cry on me, Harls! Tell me what's wrong. I swear if Joker put his hands on you again I'll kill him!" Ivy's gaze glimpses along Harley's body, looking for any visible marks.

Harley shook her head from side to side, biting the inside of her cheek to hold back tears before summoning up the courage to tell Ivy her problem. "No he hasn't hit me. I-I think I might be pregnant." Harley peeks up at Ivy through her lashes, preparing herself for her reply.

Ivy's jaw drops in response to Harley's final sentence, she coughs to clear her throat before talking in a rushed manner, not believing what Harley just confessed to her. " What!? No fucking way! You're pregnant with that monsters baby!? Are you positive that it's his!? Are you getting rid of it 'cause if not you're insane! Who knows what he'd do to the poor kid. Look at how he treats you."

Silent tears trail down along Harley's cheeks, she wipes at them hastily as she listens to Ivy go full on ballistic. Making her only imagine what J's reaction would be like. "Of course it's his and if I am I-I want to keep it. J won't hurt it. I know with all my heart he wouldn't because it'll be equal parts of both of us. And for your information he hasn't laid a hand on me since I've been back!" Harley's last words came out with a little growl, needing to defend her Puddin. She didn't mention the few times he pulled her hair recently because that was all glitter and rainbows compared to the past.

Ivy calmed herself down as she took in Harley's words, speaking in velvety tone as to not further upset the both of them. "Okay, so by the sounds of this.. You don't know for sure if you're pregnant.. Did you take a test?"

Harley shook her head in reply to Ivy's last comment, reaching inside her purse to withdraw the multiple tests she had bought "No I didn't take one. I wanted to wait to have some support, and I only could think of one person who that might be from. My one and only best friend." Harley smiled faintly through her tears, glancing up at Ivy and continuing to cling onto her hand for dear life.

Ivy tried to fight back tears in response to Harley's kind words as she suddenly pulled Harley into another but more gentle embrace, running her hand along her back to comfort her friend. "Okay, I'll get you a big glass of water and then we'll have you do all the tests alright?"

A short but excruciating while later, both Harley and Ivy waited until the timer suddenly went off to check on the tests that Harley had just taken.

"I can't look, Red! You do it for me please!" Harley squeezed Ivy's hand hard as Ivy leaned over towards the bathroom counter, peering down at all the tests.

Ivy refrained from showing any sort of emotion when she looked up to meet Harley's gaze, speaking in a gentle tone. "It looks like there's either going to be a mini Harley or Joker running around soon."

Harley couldn't believe what she just heard. Tears began to spill down along her cheeks again, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she placed a hand onto her belly. "Don't worry little one. Mommy is going to protect you, and so is your Auntie Ivy."

"You're damn right. No one is going to lay a hand on my niece or nephew." Ivy murmured in a graceful tone before discussing their next move for Harley.

Thirty minutes later, Harley found herself in a doctors office, holding onto Ivy's hand once again while the doctor prepped her for the ultrasound.

"Are you sure I shouldn't wait until J is home to do this? It doesn't feel right with him not being here to witness this." Harley whispered.

"It'll be okay, Harley. We need to be 100% sure that you're pregnant before you go off and tell him. We can't trust the test alone. He could go to your other ultrasounds if he wants to if it turns out you are actually pregnant. And if he doesn't want to go to them, I'll be here with you every step of the way, okay?"

Harley couldn't help but smile up at her friend, feeling reassured and not believing how lucky she was to have Ivy in her life. On the way over to this secluded office, which Ivy still didn't disclose to Harley on how she knew this Doctor so well. She did let Harley know that if Joker kicked her to the curb that her house would always be welcome to her and the baby and she'd help Harley raise it.

Harley was brought out of her thoughts when the female doctor warned her that the gel would feel a little cold against her stomach. Harley nodded in answer to the doctor, squeezing Ivy's hand harder as the doctor moved the wand along her stomach until coming to a stop when she spotted something on the screen.

"I think we found a little one here. Let's see if it's not too early to hear the heartbeat." The doctor continued on with her routine, the room was completely silent until they all heard the faint sounds of a heartbeat.

Both Harley and Ivy began to sniffle softly as they gazed up at the monitor while the doctor printed out pictures for Harley and informed her that she looked to be around 5-6 weeks, but it was difficult to be sure since Harley really didn't remember her last day of her last cycle. The doctor also instructed Harley to be cautious at this extremely early stage of pregnancy and informed her that she would provide Ivy with the prenatal vitamins so she could give them to Harley.

"Thank you, Doc." Harley said as she wiped her belly clean and carefully got up from the table after adjusting her top, waiting for the doctor to leave the room before bursting into happy tears, clinging to the ultrasound pictures that lay in her hands.

Ivy drove them back to her house a short while later and wished Harley good luck, watching her drive off before entering her home.

Harley made a quick pit stop on her way home. She had bought purple and green baby booties along with a gift box and wrapping paper. She wanted to place those items along with the ultrasound pictures in a box to give to Joker. She thought it would be a cute idea.

Just as Harley was pulling up into the driveway of her home she heard her phone chime, letting her know that she just recieved a message. She made sure that she parked her car in the exact same way it was parked when Joker had left before reaching into her purse to see who messaged her.

Harley couldn't help but smile when she saw it was her Puddin that messaged her. She missed him so much and wanted him back home.

 **Harls, I'll be home by the end of the night. There was a change of plans and I decided to come back home sooner than expected. I know how you don't like sleeping alone. See you soon.**

 **PS: You better be home when I arrive and not out with /her/. -J**

Harley shook her head, stifling a giggle when Joker mentioned Ivy. They didn't get along so well. She quickly replied so he wouldn't get upset, attempting to sound as normal as possible.

 **I'll be here waiting as patiently as I can, Puds. I'm going to ignore your comment about Ivy. She isn't so bad! Anyway, I'll have a special something waiting for you when you get home. Love you! -H**

Harley hit send before rushing inside the house to hopefully prepare Joker's favorite meal on time and try to wrap his gift before he arrived. She hoped he would be happy about their little miracle as much as she was.

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to take my time and make Joker's reaction perfect._** **_But I didn't know how long that would take me to write so I decided to upload what I already had edited so far to give you guys a little something while I focused on Joker's reaction. See you guys soon. xoxo - Jen._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harley had just finished preparing her Puddin's favorite meal just in time. He had just recently sent her a message saying he was only minutes away. She had just finished putting the finishing touches on the entire dining room and placed the now wrapped gift for him in the center of it. She felt like she was going to vomit with how nervous she was.

Harley checked herself out in a nearby mirror for what felt like the millionth time. She had styled her hair in loose waves and redone her makeup for a more subtle look, but making sure to coat her lips with her favorite red liquid lipstick because she knew her Puddin loved that color on her. She also ditched her earlier attire and slipped into a tight fitting black dress that had some laced details. The dress fell just slightly above her knees and sported a plunging neckline. She finished her look with some of her favorite jewelry, and finally slipped on her black satin ribbon ballet platforms. She took her time wrapping the ribbon around her legs until it hit her thighs and tied both ends into two bows. She hoped her appearance would help soften the blow when she finally told Joker the exciting news.

At the sound of a car driving up towards the house, Harley quickly smoothed her dress down, fixed her hair so it fell past her shoulders and put on her best lascivious grin just as she heard the door fly open, followed by footsteps coming closer to where she was.

"Harley, I'm home! Where are you?" Joker said as he made his way further into the house, trying to find her.

"I'm in the dining room, Puddin!" Harley shouted, resting her hand against the back of a chair to keep her from falling over with how nervous she felt. She had to bite the inside of her cheek so hard to not burst out laughing when she saw Joker's reaction to her appearance after he walked into the dining room with his henchmen. His eyes had widened in shock and his jaw dropped as his gaze traveled along her entire form. "You see something you like?" Harley replied in a salacious tone, slowly walking over to meet her man.

Joker tried to compose himself as he kept his gaze locked on Harley as she walked over towards him. A growl managed to escape his lips when he noticed that his henchmen were also glancing at his woman. "All of you get out now!" He snapped before closing the gap between himself and Harley. He grasped her waist roughly to pull her against his chest before proceeding to crush his lips down onto hers, causing a moan to slip past Harley's lips while her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned his kiss eagerly. He broke the kiss shortly to pull away to gaze into her eyes, speaking in a husky tone. "How'd I get so lucky to have the most beautiful girl?" Before Harley could reply he bit down on her lower lip, fighting the urge to just throw her against the table and have his way with her.

Harley's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his loving words, relishing in this rare moment when he would actually admit how much she meant to him. She couldn't help but moan when she felt him tug at her lip. "Mm...You're not too bad looking yourself." She said in a playful tone before a giggle elicited from her lips as she peered up at Joker who appeared to be lost in his thoughts. Harley managed to pull away from him a bit before she started to lose her nerve and not come clean like she had planned. "Let's sit down and eat before the food gets cold, J. Then after I'll let you open your present, kay?" Harley turned on her heel and started to walk over towards the table, but she suddenly let out a yelp when she felt a hard slap on her ass.

Joker growled lowly when he heard Harley yelp, loving the reactions he always managed to get out of her. "Why don't we skip the food, and go straight to dessert, toots." Joker squeezed Harley's ass in a teasing manner before turning her around to face him, picking her up to set her down on the table. He dipped his head down to place kisses along her neck, his hand traveling down towards her thighs, toying with the satin ribbons that decorated them.

Harley stifled a moan in response to his actions. She reached a hand up to tug at his green locks, shivering in pleasure when he teasingly brushed his hands along her thighs. "J… We have to stop…"

Joker purred lowly against her neck when he felt her dainty fingers tangle in his hair. He bit down on her neck with just the right amount of force as to not mark her porcelain skin. "Mm.. Doesn't sound like you want it to stop." He mumbled against her neck whilst his hands inched their way past her thighs, aiming to tease her furthermore.

"Oh, God..." Harley moaned. She tried to break free of his hold with not so much luck. "B-but I worked so hard making your favorite meal, Puddin…" Her last remarks she forced to come out in a whining manner, hoping to change his mind since he hated when she did that.

Joker refrained from groaning when Harley began to stop his motions and attempt to sway him with her whining routine. "Alright. Let's get this over with then me and you are heading upstairs immediately." He said in an authoritative manner, helping her down from the table. He took his seat at the head of the table, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth when he finally noticed the food and the whole dining room set up that she went out of her way to do in order to please him. It was moments like this that he would realize just how much Harley really adored him. She wasn't like those other girls he had in the past that only loved his money and his rank in Gotham. Harley loved him in her own special way that still to this day he couldn't figure out just why that was.

Harley settled in her seat next to J, smiling when she noticed him glance around the room to see what she had done for him. She helped serve him food and pour him a drink before they ate in silence for a while until Harley couldn't take it anymore and she reached out to scoot the gift closer towards him. He looked up from his almost empty plate when he saw Harley move a present in front of him. He glanced over to meet her gaze before speaking in a nonchalant tone. "Is this for a special occasion I don't know about?" He tried to stay calm, hoping he didn't forget one of those ridiculous anniversary dates or something that Harley always tried to make him remember, which made him internally groan at the thought of Harley groveling for weeks if that were the case.

Harley shook her head, smiling nervously in his direction, trying not to fidget while she waited to see if he'd open it. "No, there's no special reason. I just wanted to get my Puddin a little gift, since I missed you so much."

Joker relaxed at her words, silently sighing in relief since he wasn't in the wrong. He pushed aside his plate to grab the present eagerly before ripping off the wrapping paper and removing the lid of the box, seeing tissue paper covering what lay within it. Harley held her breath as Joker had ripped open the present faster than she had expected, she clenched the hem of her dress while anxiously waiting for what was to come. She watched him pull off the tissue paper, revealing the purple and green baby booties along with the ultrasound pictures. A look of confusion crossed over his features before he looked over at Harley then back at the items in the box. Harley stifled the urge to burst out laughing when he looked utterly confused. She stayed silent to see if he could figure it out on his own before she caved and would straight out tell him.

Joker picked up the ultrasound picture still unsure as to what he was looking at before noticing that there were a few more photographs attached to it. He looked over all of them, furrowing his brow in a puzzled manner, trying to find out what the weird shape was in the center of all of them.

Harley was on the edge of her seat at this point, trying to read his expression for a moment before gaining the courage to speak up. "Do you know what those are?"

Joker glanced down at all the items trying to put his finger on what she was hinting at before looking back at Harley and the gifts a few times before it finally dawned on him. He let the pictures fall back into the box, not believing what he was about to say. "You're having… a baby?" He choked out at last.

Harley nodded meekly in answer to his question not able to hold back the tears that had begun to fall down along her cheeks. "You're going to be a daddy..."

Joker suddenly pushed away from the table with such force, causing Harley to jump at the sudden noise of the legs of the chair scraping against the floor loudly. He walked over to Harley and without a word he pulled her up to her feet and embraced her. Harley was frozen in shock momentarily before she buried her face against his chest, releasing all the tears she had been holding in. "Aren't you mad at me?" She managed to say through her sobs.

Joker rubbed her back to help calm her down, trying to fully comprehend what he was feeling right now. He wanted to be mad because he had already told her that he didn't want any kids at all since the beginning of their relationship. But on the other hand he knew that this could be the answer he was looking for before it ever occurred to him. Their child would carry on their legacy, which brought on so many wonderful plans for the future. He was brought out of his thoughts when Harley repeated the question she had just asked. "No. I'm not mad, Harls." He pulled back and looked down to meet her gaze, speaking his next words in a velvety tone. "Now stop with the water works. You know I don't like to see you cry... How long have you known about this?"

Harley hastily wiped away her tears. "I just found out for sure today. I took some tests because I noticed I was super late with my… You know... Then I made sure by seeing a doctor…" She held her breath waiting to see what his reaction would be when she mentioned seeing a doctor, hoping he would not go ballistic and lash out at her. She didn't want their little miracle to get hurt.

He ground his teeth, trying to keep calm as to not upset her anymore then she already was. "You left to see a doctor alone?" He made a mental note to find out who he left in charge of Harley while he was gone, knowing he would have to deal with them soon for not following his orders of keeping his most important thing in his life safe.

"No… I may have sort of went with Ivy… B-but it was with a private doctor that Ivy knew and she's going to be helping me with the prenatal vitamins, ultrasounds, and for the birth so it'll be all under the radar." Harley bit down on her lip to stop herself from blubbering.

He took in every word Harley said, tightening his hold on her without even realizing it when she mentioned she had taken Ivy with her instead of him. He didn't know why that mattered to him, but it did. "I see you have it all figured out." He released Harley from his hold, running his hand through his hair out of habit while contemplating whether to go upstairs and sleep this off or track down Ivy to choke the living daylights out of her for meddling in his business.

Harley felt a pang of sadness when he pulled away from her, knowing she upset him. "No, I don't have everything figured out. I still need you for many other things that no one else but you can help me with." She raised her hand up to place it against his cheek, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. "C'mon let's get ready for bed, and we can talk more about this tomorrow, alright?"

"That's probably a good idea." He pulled away from her touch, holding out his hand for her to take hold of so they could make their way up to their bedroom.

It felt like hours to Harley during that awkward silence when they finally made it upstairs. She was wondering what was on J's mind since he was being too quiet. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it to go about her nightly routine when suddenly she was pulled to a stop when a hand reached out to grab ahold of her arm. Beryl optics flitted upwards to meet verdant hues, and just as she was about to speak up, J smashed his lips against hers then picked her up, making her automatically wrap her legs around his waist. A moan slipped past her lips as she eagerly returned his fervid kiss, her fingers dug into his neck as he placed her down on the bed, his hands roaming along her body. "I meant it when I said we'd be getting down to business when we got upstairs, toots." He said in a growl, pulling back to gaze down upon Harley, feeling himself strain against his trousers at the mere sight of her looking slightly disheveled and a lustful look displaying on her features. "How much do you like this dress?"

Harley raised a brow in a questioning manner in response to his words. "Very fond of it… Why?" She watched as J thought over something before she saw him reach over towards the bedside table to grab something. She barely had time to glimpse at the object that he was holding, a look of horror crossing over her features when she realized what it was. "No, J! Don't!" But it was too late. He used the knife to cut open her dress in one fluid motion, tossing the scraps of the fabric aside along with the knife.

Harley didn't have time to mourn over her favorite dress. She gasped aloud when J continued on in his frenzy-like state to remove her panties as well, causing her to bite down on her lip, feeling herself become extremely aroused by his rough behavior.

"Now what to do about these.." Joker said aloud to himself while he pulled at the satin ribbons before trailing his fingers ever so slowly up Harley's legs. His hands gently spread her legs apart, his tongue gliding along his lower lip as a look of hunger crossed over his features.

Harley squirmed in response to his words and actions, speaking in a breathless tone. "Leave them on, Puddin. I can't wait any longer." Her last words came out in a whine.

"You can't wait for what, Harls?" As he spoke he leaned down to place his lips against her thigh, teasingly trailing kisses against it and gradually bringing them closer to her sweet spot.

"Ah! P-please…" Harley arched up off the bed with a loud moan, her legs trembling slightly when she felt his lips inch their way up to where she wanted to be touched the most.

"Please what? C'mon say it for daddy." Joker couldn't help but smirk, knowing she was so close to losing all her composure. He leaned forward, inhaling her intoxicating scent, a growl emitting from deep within his chest. His tongue darted out to slowly lap along her slit, moaning at the sweet taste of her while keeping hold of her hips to keep her still, continuing that teasing action for a bit before he began to lick and suck at her clit. He gazed up, wanting to see her every reaction.

"Ah! F-fuck… Oh, God… J… P-please!" Harley attempted to wriggle against Joker's tight grip, her hand reached down to tangle her fingers in his hair whilst her other hand fisted the sheets, her head thrown back against the bed in pure bliss.

"All you have to do is say those magical words, Harls." He paused his actions to mumble to her before continuing to tease her clit with his tongue while he placed two fingers within her entrance and slowly began to pump them in and out of her, purring against her at just how wet she was for him.

Harley cried out when she felt his fingers making their way in and out of her in a painfully slow pace. She squirmed under his touch, tugging at his hair roughly before she finally lost it. "Please, just fuck me already!"

Joker stopped his motions, attempting to not groan in response to Harley's choice of words after she tugged at his hair harshly. With a sly smirk he stood up to remove his clothing, taking his time to tease her furthermore before finally settling above her, verdant hues gazing into her beryl optics as he grabbed ahold of his member and placed it just at her entrance before slowly slipping within her, causing them both to moan in unison. "You're always so tight.." He said in a groan, keeping a slow pace, enjoying the feel of her around him as her juices coated his length with each stroke.

"Oh, fuck! Yes… Faster please…" Harley begged as she dug her fingers into his back, wrapping her legs more securely around his waist.

Joker bit down on her lip to muffle a moan as he obeyed her and began to thrust within her in a faster pace, loving the feel of her fingers digging into his back. "You like this, Harls?" He replied against her lips.

"Y-yes, Daddy! Harder please…" She moaned in a breathless tone, her nails dragging down along his back when he began to pound into her as quick and as hard as he could, causing her to moan his name repeatedly. But to her dismay he paused his motions out of nowhere to slip out of her and just when she was going to scream in frustration he had grabbed ahold of one of her legs, placing it against his shoulder then proceeded to force himself in her in one hard movement, causing her to cry out as he was able to enter her more deeply this way.

Joker groaned loudly as she gripped onto him in a tight grip and dug her nails into his flesh, her moans and words making him feel the subtle signs of his impending release. "C'mon baby… Cum for daddy" He whispered against her lips just as he felt her walls begin to contract around him, knowing she was near her breaking point.

Harley cried out with each passing thrust, reaching down with one hand to use her fingers to begin to rub her clit, wanting to reach her climax in time with his. She bit down on her already swollen lip to hold back her moans. Her eyes pinched shut as she was overcome with her release, her legs trembling uncontrollably whilst her walls contracted around Joker's member almost painfully. She dared to peek up at him, meeting his lustful gaze as he thrust himself within her a few more times before releasing himself and gradually slowing down his pace to a complete stop. He gently removed her leg from his shoulder before removing himself from her to stand up and carefully untie the bows and unwind the ribbons along Harley's legs to remove her platforms, not wanting her to strain herself. He then pulled back the blankets on her side of the bed, beckoning her over to him.

Harley crawled over towards him, allowing him to help her get under the covers, smiling up at him when he covered her with the blankets before he walked over to his side of the bed and settled in. She couldn't help but scoot over towards him to rest herself onto his chest, tracing a finger against one of his many tattoos before whispering 'I love you, J' under her breath before a yawn slipped past her lips. Exhaustion had finally hit her hard with the events of the whole day.

Joker wrapped his arms around Harley in a tentative manner when she moved to rest against his chest, running his fingers along her bare back to help her fall asleep. It was rare when he let her sleep on his chest, but when he did allow it he hated to admit that it comforted him and actually helped him sleep a little longer than he normally would. He reached over towards his bedside table to shut off the light, closing his eyes to try to get some sleep.

Harley let out another yawn, her eyes closing as exhaustion overcame her at last. Just as she was slipping into a deep sleep she could of sworn she felt lips brushing against the top of her head.

Joker waited until he knew Harley was fully asleep before he whispered the words he never had said aloud before. "I love you too, my little Harley Quinn."

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned to see what else is in store for the King and Queen of Gotham._**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harley woke up feeling extremely feverish, she fluttered her eyes open, trying to adjust her eyes in the darkened room and figure out her surroundings. When she tried to move she noticed she was trapped in Joker's embrace. Some time during the night they had both changed positions in their sleep and that's how she now had her back against his chest. His arm was draped over her side whilst one of his hands rested against her bare stomach. As much as she loved this little moment she was boiling at this point from his body heat. Carefully she lifted his arm up to scoot out from under his hold, saying a silent prayer in her mind that she didn't wake him up. She slowly made her way across the massive bed to settle on her side of the bed, stifling the urge to sigh in contentment when her side of the bed felt nice and cool. She shut her eyes to attempt to fall back to sleep before it was too late and she would be fully awake instead. Insomnia was a total bitch at times for her.

Just as Harley was about to fall asleep she heard him mumble her name in his sleep. She reached her hand out to find his hand, grasping it to comfort him. He resumed his snoring after he felt her touch, making a subtle smile settle upon her lips as she drifted back into a deep sleep.

They slept for a short while before Harley bolted upright in bed, placing her hand against her mouth when she felt bile begin to rise up in her throat. She pulled her hand away from his hold before immediately running into the bathroom to relieve herself.

Joker awoke startled for some reason, reaching over his nightstand to grab his revolver, trying to listen for any suspicious sounds. He then heard noises coming from the bathroom making him get out of bed, thinking Harley was still asleep in bed since the room was completely dark due to their blackout curtains. He aimed his gun out in front of him as he walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open, only to find Harley hunched over the toilet.

Harley groaned as she reached over to grab some toilet paper to wipe her mouth clean, flushing the toilet before she sat down on the cold tile, not hearing him walk into the bathroom until the toilet had gone silent. She pulled her knees up to her chest, looking down so her hair would cover her face. "Get out. I don't want you seeing me like this." She managed to choke out, finally feeling the nausea go away little by little.

Joker ignored her words, setting his revolver down onto the counter before he reached down to pick her up in his arms, placing a kiss against her forehead as he carried her back to bed and tucked her back into it. "Can I get you anything?"

Harley was completely mortified at the state she was in and having to be carried to bed like a child, making her cheeks turn a shade of scarlet. "Can I have some water please?"

"Of course." Joker walked over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of boxers to put on before he went downstairs to grab Harley a bottle of water. He didn't know if she wanted her water luke warm or cold so he brought her both just in case. "Here you go, Harls. Do you want it warm or cold?"

"Cold please. I feel all hot and icky." She let him help her sit up in bed, flushing in embarrassment once again when he insisted on helping her hold the bottle of water as she took small sips of water to not further upset her stomach. "Thank you, J. I really appreciate it. I-I'm sorry I woke you up." Her voice had cracked when she said her last words, tears beginning to moisten her beryl optics. She didn't know why she suddenly got so upset, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, no crying again. You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault you got sick." He sat down on the bed to pull her into his arms, letting her settle onto his lap.

"I didn't mean to cry! It just happened!" She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face against his neck.

Joker's eyes widened in pure astonishment at the events unfolding in front of him. He was at a loss for words. He heard through the grapevine that pregnant women were extremely hormonal, but he thought that was just an exaggeration. He suddenly groaned internally at the thought of Harley being like this for months. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her start to sob uncontrollably. "Shh.. It's okay. I'm not mad. You just cry all you want, okay?"

Harley sniffled as she hastily wiped away her tears, leaning back to stare up at him, beryl optics glimpsing along his features, noticing he was telling the truth which made her feel as if she never woke up because this was an imposter. "I-I must be dreaming. My J wouldn't be this sane!" She had begun to hiccup in response to all her crying.

Joker couldn't hold back the groan that emitted from deep within his chest, carefully placing his hands against her shoulders before shaking her not too roughly. "Snap out of it! You're awake, Harls. I don't know why you're so upset. If I wasn't already beyond crazy I would be thinking you were trying to make me insane with how you're acting right now. You're just sleep deprived. Now we are going to go back to sleep and hopefully forget this happened, alright?" He kept her in his grasp, trying to regain his composure to not make this even worse.

Harley nodded as she continued to hiccup. "O-okay, Puddin. I'll try to calm down."

"Good. Now lay back down now." He pecked her cheek, trying not to smile when he heard her cute little hiccups. He helped her lay back down and only covered her with a thin sheet since he noticed she still felt a little too warm for his liking. He shut off the bathroom light before he got back into bed, resting on his side to keep an eye on her until she fell asleep so he could do the same.

It was a few hours later when Harley awoke once again, but her room was bright this time. She looked over to see the bed was empty, but the curtains were drawn open while she slept. A blush begin to spread along her cheeks when she remembered the events that happened early in the morning. "Oh, God! No wonder he isn't here. I scared him out of the house!" She groaned as she placed her arm over her eyes, wishing she could take back what had happened but in her defense it wasn't her fault she had gotten up in the middle of the night due to the beginning of the horrible morning sickness phase. She suddenly pulled the sheet over her head when she heard the sounds of familiar footsteps coming towards her room, biting down on her lip to suppress a smile when someone pulled the blanket out of her face. "Oh, hi Puddin!"

Joker couldn't help but laugh at how guilty she appeared, arching a brow in a curious manner. "Why are you failing so miserably to hide from me?"

"I don't know... Is there any chance that what I remember happening earlier was just my imagination?" She muttered embarrassingly.

"I don't really recall anything happening. Care to provide me with some minor details to see if I suddenly remember something?" He said in a playful tone, setting down the tray he was carrying onto the bed before moving to sit on the edge of the bed while refraining from smirking when he noticed that she was blushing.

Harley sat up in bed, fixing the pillows behind her back so she could get in a more comfortable position and buying herself some time to think of how to change the subject. Her beryl optics glanced at the tray that now sat in between them. "Whatcha got there?" She reached a hand out in a tentative manner and was just about to remove the lid from a plate when a hand shot out to smack the back of her hand. "Ow! What was that for!?" She cradled her hand against her chest, jutting her lip out into a fake pout, trying to hold back a smile.

"No touching stuff that isn't yours, toots." He tilted his head to the side, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk. "I'll think about letting you see what I brought us, but let's get back to what exactly you think happened last night." He lifted one of the lids off of a plate, revealing pancakes, bacon and eggs. He took one piece of bacon and raised it ever so slowly up to his mouth and took a bite.

Harley's gaze followed his every movement, her mouth watering at the sight and smell of the delicious looking food in front of her. She knew he was teasing her which made her scowl in his direction. "Hey! That's rude! Keeping food away from an expectant mother." She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling herself growing irritated all of the sudden.

Joker polished off the rest of the piece of bacon he had in his hand, making Harley jump in surprise when he suddenly let out a loud chuckle, shaking his head back and forth in amusement. "My suspicions were actually spot on. Looks like this is what I'm going to be dealing with for some long and I do mean /long/ months." He referred to her mood swings while he finally uncovered the other plate that had the same contents except this one had waffles topped off with tons of whipped cream and some confetti sprinkles. He took his plate and drink off the tray and set it aside so he could gently set the tray onto Harley's lap. "Go on and eat up, my baby mama." His last remark he hoped to make her giggle and forgive him.

Harley's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the food now sitting on her lap, her tongue glided along her lower lip, not realizing how hungry she suddenly felt. She was just about to dig in when she heard what he had just said. She couldn't hold back the giggle fit that suddenly overcame her. "Baby mama!? I can't believe you said that!" She wiped away tears that escaped her eyes in response to her laughter.

Joker rolled his eyes, trying to keep from laughing at her adorable little self. He started to eat his food and would glance up at her every now and then to make sure she was doing the same. He wanted to make sure that she was eating enough for both herself and their future heir.

"Mm! That was super yummy! Where did you get this from?" She took a few sips of her orange juice, peeking up to look at her dark prince, marveling over his glorious features. His sharp jawline always was a major turn on for her as well as his perfectly toned chest that was covered both in scars and tattoos. She blinked in response to a hand waving in front of her face. "Huh?"

"As I was saying while you were practically drooling over there.. I made the breakfast." He took a drink of his coffee to help mask the smile that displayed on his lips when Harley was too busy checking him out. He never understood why women found him rather alluring, but it never failed to surprise him when Harley would always make sure he knew that he was. Not to mention the piles of bodies she'd leave for him to dispose of when someone other than herself showed any interest in him.

"You made this!?" Harley had to set her orange juice down before she broke the glass in her tight grip. She raised her head up to look at him in disbelief.

He nodded in answer to her question, setting down his coffee. "You bet your sweet ass I did. But in the process I may or may not have destroyed the kitchen. It was worth it though since you finished every last bite of your food." He motioned to her plate.

"Liar! I did not…" She peered down at her plate, her cheeks turning a shade of scarlet when she saw her plate was completely bare. "Uh.. Well.. Um.."

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" He bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep a straight face.

Harley huffed, crossing her arms over her chest once again before mumbling a response. "I'm sorry…"

Joker cupped a hand up behind his ear, tilting his head to the side, faking that he didn't hear her. "Hmm. I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I'm sorry!" She practically shouted in an irritable manner.

"Was that so hard to say?" He replied teasingly as he leaned forward to poke her nose with his index finger, smirking in a mischievous manner as he did so. Her good moods had always managed to rub off on him.

Harley nipped his finger before he could pull his hand back in time, smiling in an angelic manner when she waited to see what he would do.

"Careful Harls. You wouldn't want to start something that you know you can't win." He rumbled as he piled the plates and cups onto the tray to set out of the way.

"I can totally win at anything. It's you who should be worried. Now get over here." She beckoned him over to her with a finger, her breathing hitching up as he made his way over towards her to hover above her.

"Are you so sure about that?" He said huskily, leaning down to place kisses down along her jawline until reaching her neck.

"I-I'm sure…" She replied breathlessly, tilting her head to the side to give him better access as she gripped his biceps, thankful there still was a sheet between them that covered her naked form.

"You don't sound like you're so sure." He purred before placing love bites along her neck, reaching down to pull away the sheet that covered her. He held in a groan once her breasts rested against his chest.

Harley was lost in his touch, her traitorous body gave her away when a shiver rippled through her which only prompted him to continue his torturous actions.

Joker pulled back when a thought suddenly came to his mind. He reached out to swipe some leftover whipped cream off Harley's plate before placing that finger over her lips. "Open up."

Harley stuck her tongue out to lick away the whipped cream, eliciting a moan at the sweet taste. Without realizing what she was about to do, she took his finger into her mouth, gently sucking it clean of every last bit of cream before releasing his finger from her mouth with a loud popping noise. She peered up at J, a devious glint showing in her gaze when she noticed his accelerated breathing. She feigned innocence as she batted her eyelashes and spoke in an ethereal tone. "Are you okay, mistah J? You're not looking so good."

He held back a groan, not believing what she had just done and the use of one of his favorite nicknames she gave him, causing him to strain against his boxers. "You little tease."

Harley couldn't help the licentious smile that displayed on her lips when she felt something against her thigh. She reached a hand down to palm him through his boxers. "Hmm.. Looks like someone is ready to play. I'm thinking I won this round." She didn't give him a chance to answer, catching him off guard to roll him over onto his back, straddling his waist as she placed her hands down against his chest, smiling down at him in an amused manner.

Joker leaned up to press his lips against hers, his tongue begging for entrance, which she granted him with a moan. His hands gripped her waist as he ground himself against her bare flesh.

Harley moaned his name, feeling the warmth between her legs intensify at the sensation of his erection rubbing against where she needed him the most.

Joker moved his lips to her ear "Tell me you want it, Harls." He whispered in a seductive tone.

A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of his words, biting down on her lip to try not to moan. She wanted to win so badly but her body was in desperate need. She grasped his hair in one hand, tugging it back so he could look up at her, trying to speak in a steady voice. "No. You tell me that you want me."

Joker gritted his teeth when she pulled his hair, smirking in a sly manner, not believing that she hadn't caved yet. He used one hand to reach down to push his boxers down and align himself just at her entrance.

Harley gasped at the sensation of the tip of his cock barely coming in contact with her entrance, causing more wetness to pool between her legs. She tried to slip him within her but he gripped her waist too tightly to not allow her to make the next move. "Puddin.."

"Yes, Harls?" He was so close in giving in, but he would be a sore loser if he had to be honest with himself. He loosened his grip just a tiny bit to let himself slip within her just a little more which made him groan.

"Ah.. mistah J.." Harley whimpered when he slipped inside her just a tad bit more. She was just about to let him win when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me! Leave now!" Harley shouted.

The person behind the door hesitated before gaining the courage to speak. "Uh.. Boss, it's important. I wouldn't be disturbing you if it wasn't."

"Leave us now! Or else you'll end up with a gunshot between your eyes!" Joker growled as he turned his attention back to Harley and slid himself fully within her in one hard swift motion, causing them both to moan at the sweet relief.

Harley dragged her nails down along his chest in response to the rough invasion, whimpering lowly when he gripped her even more tightly as he lifted her up again before roughly bringing her back up and down multiple times, filling her to the brim with each thrust. Harley dug her nails into his shoulders as she rose and fell in time with his movements, moaning loudly repeatedly. She could feel her release within her reach, just when they heard a fist pound on the door again with more force.

"Boss.. You told me to get you when we found out about the you know what and you need to handle it now."

Joker was fuming at this point. A growl emitted from him as he stopped his actions, helping Harley to climb off of him. He pressed a kiss against her cheek before he got up from the bed and dressed quickly before looking over at Harley. "Sorry, Harls. I promise I won't be long, alright?"

Harley waved him away feeling irritated for being left unsatisfied. She got up from the bed, aiming to go take a shower. "It's fine. I have stuff to do anyway. That's also why they invented devices for these situations..." She mumbled her last words to herself when she went into her closet to gather some clothes and a certain buddy to come along with her to the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door shut, pressing some buttons on the device that was mounted into the wall before setting her clothes onto the counter. Her music began to play loudly as she turned on the shower and climbed in for a very thorough hot shower.

Joker hesitated at the bedroom door, debating on going to make amends with Harley, but he knew Frost wouldn't have interrupted him if it wasn't serious. He couldn't help but ponder over what Harley could have muttered before she stormed off. He sighed and made a mental note to get her something special on his way back from work. It was in everyone's best interest to not piss him off today because he was definitely out for blood at this point.

Several hours had passed since Joker had left to go about his work, allowing Harley to do her normal housework and even clean the disastrous mess he had left in the kitchen while her pups followed her every step of the way.

She was in the process of putting away his clothes, making sure it was done neatly and in the right order he wanted it to be, just as she heard the front door open and slam shut. "Here we go.." She mumbled as she collected the now empty laundry baskets, and snapped her fingers to get the pups attention. "C'mon boys! You know he doesn't like you in here." The pups whined lowly in response to the vibes that were coming off from their owner, making them rub themselves against her legs. She smiled down at them and gave each of them some lovin' before they made their way downstairs to the laundry room. She hoped to avoid him and went about her business on tidying up the laundry room before she went to the pups room to give them a treat for being good little boys. "Aw my only two favorite men in my life that are just such perfect little angels!" She couldn't help but giggle when she heard them begin to laugh in their own menacing way. "Okay not angels. More like mommy's little monsters."

"Your only two favorite men in your life.. Is that so?" Joker was standing in the doorway, glaring at the two mutts.

Harley jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind her before shushing Bud and Lou when they began to growl. "Calm down boys and get some rest." She stood up, letting out a soft sigh before turning around to face him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You should probably clean your ears 'cause your hearing is a little off." She walked out of the room, knowing he was following her as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Very funny. Now can you stop with your hissy fit and let me apologize already." He gritted his teeth to stop himself from saying anything he'd regret.

"I'm listening." She took out the bowl of cut up fruit from the fridge, placing some of the fresh fruit into a bowl before placing it back in the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. She took her water and fruit out to the living room where she had left her show paused. She kicked up her feet onto the little table that was there and ate a piece of watermelon.

Joker rolled his eyes in annoyance at how petty she was being. He sat down on the couch beside her and pushed a small jewelry box in her direction without saying a word.

Harley set down her bowl, her gaze locked onto the jewelry box, marveling over the ideas of what could be in the box. She couldn't help but squeal in delight. "You got me something!?"

He couldn't help but laugh, knowing he was completely forgiven within a moment. "Yes I did. I was trying to give it to you but you kept ignoring me. Now open it already."

Harley opened the box, tears immediately welling up in her eyes when she saw a small delicate gold chain with a diamond shaped locket. The locket was encrusted with diamond accents and on the backside it had their initials in the center of a heart. When she opened it she saw a small picture of both of them on one side while the other side was empty. "Oh, J! I love it!" She hurled herself at him.

He wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss against her shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it. I left a spot open for the… Uh.. for it." He winced when he couldn't say 'baby' out loud just yet.

Harley sniffled against the crook of his neck. "I can't wait to put his or her picture in it. This is one of the best gifts you've ever given me."

Joker pulled back to look at her with a curious expression on his face. "Oh yeah? And what are the other best gifts I've gotten you?"

Harley tapped a finger against her chin, stifling a giggle when she pretended to think this over. "Well… The first was when you finally let me into your heart. Then when you gave me this little miracle that I'm carrying, Bud and Lou, and finally this locket."

"So, what I'm getting out of this is that the best gift was me. I wish I knew that before because that would have saved me a lot of money." He said in a teasing tone.

Harley smacked his chest in a playful manner, giggling at his words. "Yeah, you could have saved so much, but too bad! You got me so used to receiving presents so you're going to have to keep spoiling your girlfriend." She put the locket gently back in its box before sticking her tongue out at him in a childish manner.

Joker leaned forward to catch her lip in between his teeth before she could stop him. "I can think of a better way for you to use that tongue of yours."

Harley smiled deviously as she crawled onto his lap, placing her thighs on either side of him. "Oh really? Care to elaborate a little more on what that could be?"

Joker growled deeply as his hands found their way to her waist before pulling her in for a loving kiss as they continued what they had started earlier that day.

 ** _Thank you all for being patient and leaving wonderful comments! I'm debating on jumping forward a few months. I'd appreciate any feedback._**


	5. chapter 5

**_So this chapter is going to contain flashbacks of some moments that happened during Harley's pregnancy and include some present moments as well. Hope you all enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

Harley couldn't stop fidgeting as she looked out the car window. She couldn't enjoy the scenery because she was so nervous about her checkup today. She was twenty-two weeks pregnant, and now sported a more pronounced baby bump. She was grateful she wasn't getting as huge as she had feared she would. She worried she'd get so huge that Joker wouldn't even want to have anything to do with her, but of course she was wrong. He was starting to annoy her because he had gotten even more protective of her and would watch her like a hawk 24/7. If he wasn't around he would leave more henchmen then he used to, just so he could feel more secure that her and the baby were safe. In the beginning Harley thought that was super sweet, but now it was just a little too much. She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Harley stop already. You're making me feel anxious ." Joker said in a irritated tone.

"I can't help it! I just don't know if I want to find out the gender today after all." She rested a hand against her belly, smiling down at her bump as she tried to calm herself down by remembering a funny and cute moment she had while they continued their drive to the doctors office.

 _Harley was looking at herself in a full length mirror, thinking her eyes were deceiving her when she noticed her tiny bump. She knew darn well that when she went to bed the night before that was definitely not there. She was running a hand along her stomach when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her, making her jump and remove her hand from her stomach. Harley hastily covered herself with her robe and tied it closed before turning around with a smile. "Oh, hi Puddin! I didn't hear you come in. Umm… How long have you been standing there?"_

 _"I've been here long enough, toots." He replied in a teasing tone as he walked over towards her and tugged at the belt of her robe._

 _Harley smacked his hand away playfully, replying in a slightly flustered manner. "No touching. I was just busy picking out an outfit when you rudely interrupted me."_

 _He raised a brow amusingly as he gently tugged her robe open, keeping his gaze on her. "Now this is a first.. Is the infamous Harley Quinn acting shy?"_

 _"What!? No! I-Im not being shy..." She winced slightly at how bad that sounded even to her. She looked down to hide a blush that was now spreading across her cheeks._

 _Joker titled her face up, a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth."Don't be like that Harls. Now let me see."_

 _Harley hesitantly opened her robe more before grasping his hand to place against her swollen abdomen, grinning up at him with pure happiness showing in her features. "I just noticed I started to show today. I didn't know how'd you feel about me getting all fat and not to mention my swollen boobs." She tried to sound "upset" as she spoke her last sentence, trying not to laugh when his eyes glanced at her stomach then lingered at her chest for tad bit longer._

 _He flicked his gaze back up to meet hers when he noticed he zoned out while looking at her breasts when she had mentioned them. "Now that you mention it.. I could get used to these little changes." He winked at her before he gently rubbed his hand against her tiny bump. It was slowly becoming more real that he was actually going to be a Dad._

 _Harley rolled her eyes as she let out a giggle in response to his words. "Oh, I'm more than sure you'll be ecstatic when my boobs manage to go up multiple cup sizes soon." Her heart warmed at the feel of his hand admiring her bump, hoping he was going to grow to love their baby with each passing moment._

Harley settled more comfortably against the seat of the car, smiling to herself as she recalled that day, just as she was handed a small container.

"Eat up. We still have a good while until we get there." He murmured, trying not to show how annoyed he was for having to follow the speed limit, knowing he couldn't risk bringing any attention towards them.

"Thank you, Puddin. I'm sure the baby will enjoy this." Harley smiled over in his direction before she opened the container of fruit, not noticing the loving look he gave her once her attention was on the food. They had packed snacks and drinks for her earlier in the morning for this little trip. She picked up a grape and ate it, trying not to moan at the mere sweet taste of it. It was one of the many cravings she had been experiencing. She couldn't help but think back to the first ever craving she had.

 _She was around four and a half months at that time and was sitting upright in bed reading one of her favorite books when she suddenly had the craving for something sweet. She looked over to her left, pouting when she saw Joker sleeping deeply while his snoring was being muffled by his pillow. She placed a bookmark inside her book before setting it down onto her bedside table, biting down on her lip as she hesitantly poked his arm. "Puddin…" She said in a hushed tone, her breathing hitching up slightly when he started to move. When she noticed that didn't help much she reached out once again, but this time she shook his arm roughly._

 _Joker growled into his pillow before lifting his head up to glare in her direction. "I swear, Harley. You better have woken me because you're dying because if not I'm going to have to kill you myself. Now what is so fucking important that you had to wake me up!?" He practically screamed his words at her._

 _Tears began to fill her eyes in response to his reaction, her voice coming out shaky when she gained the courage to speak. "I-I just wanted to ask if you could take me to the store. B-but nevermind! Go back to sleep since it seems that's more important to you." She couldn't fight the hiccup fit that overcame her as she wiped away the tears that managed to slide down her face before she got off the bed, grabbing a pillow and taking her throw blanket with her as she stormed off to go to one of the many spare rooms._

 _Joker pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at her sudden mood swing. He didn't know how he was going to survive the next few months. He threw off the comforter, placing on his pajama pants and marched out of the bedroom to find her, feeling so frustrated in this moment._

 _Harley had just settled onto the bed, laying on her side to face the door as she clung to her blanket as she heard doors being kicked in and her name being yelled along with multiple expletives._

 _"Harley! I'm done playing one of your games! Get your ass out here now, and come back to our room!" Joker reached the final spare room and tried to turn the doorknob only to find it was locked. He breathed in and out to calm himself before he spoke in a relatively peaceful tone. "Harls, I didn't mean to raise my voice. Now please open this door and talk to me." He told himself that he would count to five before he broke it down._

 _"You promise that you won't yell or hit me if I do?" She carefully got off the bed, walking slowly towards the door, waiting for his answer before she even thought about opening the door._

 _He sighed and rested his forehead against the door, placing a hand against the doorframe to hold him upright, not believing she'd think he would lay a hand on her while she carried his child… But he didn't make any promises for after she had it. "Yes, I promise that I'll behave."_

 _"O-okay. I'll open it." Harley chewed on her lip as she slowly unlocked the door and opened it just enough to see him._

 _Joker looked up to meet her gaze when she opened the door just a tad bit. He sighed once again before gently pushing it open completely, but making sure he stayed in the doorway as to not frighten her. "Now can you tell me why you woke me up? I won't get mad again."_

 _Harley bit her lip harder to not burst into tears as she listened to what he had to say before shaking her head from side to side. "N-No.. I don't want to talk about that anymore. I just want to go to bed."_

 _He nodded his head in complete understanding and held a hand out towards her. "Come on, I'll help you back to the room, alright?" He gently gripped her hand when she placed her hand in his, carefully leading her back into their room and proceeded to lift her onto the bed before she could refuse. He tucked the comforter around her before going to lay down on his side of the bed._

 _Harley turned onto her side to face away from him, stiffening slightly when she suddenly felt lips brush against her shoulder before an arm was being draped over her side. She hated that she felt suddenly better with his touch._

 _"If you tell me what you wanted I'll go out and get it right now. No matter how far I have to go to get it." He slid his hand under her pajama shirt to rub his hand against her tiny bump. He had done that many times as soon as she had started to show, loving this small little change to her body._

 _Harley smiled a little and placed her hand on top of his, clearing her throat to speak in a hushed manner. "I was reading my book and all of the sudden I had the urge for something sweet… I wanted to get my favorite ice cream and all kinds of toppings too…"_

 _Joker couldn't hold back a laugh when she finally told him what she had woken him up for. "Ice-cream? Really, Harls?"_

 _A blush started to spread along her cheeks as she got embarrassed when she heard how ridiculous her first craving was. "Be nice! I'm not the one that was craving it. Blame your food monster that's making me eat way too much." She couldn't help but giggle when she heard J laugh again, making her turn around to place a kiss against his cheek, letting him know he was forgiven. He even let her come along with him so she could pick out anything else she wanted._

She was brought back to the present when a hand patted her thigh, noticing that the car had come to a full stop. "We are here already!?" She squeaked.

Joker couldn't help but chuckle at how surprised she sounded. "Yes we are. Now let's get this over with. I don't want you out in the open for too long." He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze before he exited the car to go open her door and held a hand out for her.

Harley set the now empty container down before gripping his hand and letting him help her get out of the car. She leaned up on her tiptoes to place a kiss against the corner of his mouth, smiling up at him as she spoke in a gentle tone to put him at ease. "We will be okay, J. It doesn't take too long. I think you'll actually like it." She laced her fingers with his, giving him a slight tug to show him the way into the office since this was his first time coming with her to an appointment.

Joker gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he let her lead him inside the building while his gaze took in their surroundings, making sure no one had managed to follow them and make sure his henchmen that were trailing them were staying hidden in case he needed backup. He looked over at Harley when she had nudged him out of nowhere while his mind was elsewhere when she was talking. "What?"

"I was just letting you know that the doctor is already waiting in the room, and to please be nice, okay?" She gave him the cutest pout she could manage as they stood outside the door of the exam room.

"I can't make any promises. Depends on how the Doc behaves." He said in a cheeky manner before he pushed opened the door to interrupt whatever Harley was going to say as he pulled her along with him into the room, making sure she was close to his side. His gaze immediately fell upon the middle aged female doctor whom to his liking looked frightened in response to his presence. A mischievous smirk settled upon his lips as he moved to stand by the examining table. "Is this the doc that my Harley keeps praising about?"

The doctor looked up to meet his gaze, trembling in response to their close proximity. "Y-yes. Um.. Miss Quinn has been an amazing patient and I'm happy to help her and the baby." She turned her gaze towards Harley with a smile. "Hello, Miss Quinn. It's so nice to see you again. Please make yourself comfortable so we can get started."

Harley let go of J's hand, grinning excitedly as she made her way towards the Doctor and surprised her by giving her a brief hug. "It's nice to see you again too, Doctor Fields! I see you met my boyfriend." Harley beckoned J over towards her, giving him a warning look to behave. "Don't you want to say something to Doctor Fields?"

Joker refrained from growling when Harley all but scolded him in front of company. He kept his smirk in place as he stepped closer towards both women and held his hand out towards the Doctor. "Hello, Doc. I just want to thank you for taking good care of my Harley."

Doctor Fields was stunned at what was happening, but quickly recovered to shake Joker's hand briefly. "I'm more than happy to be able to help in anyway I can for Miss Quinn." She turned her attention back to Harley and was just about to help her settle onto the examining table when she heard someone clear their throat.

"I got this, Doc." Joker gently picked up Harley, keeping his gaze on her to not snap at the doctor. He didn't like the thought of someone else touching his girl.

The doctor nodded in answer to his words, trying to keep her composure as she felt Joker's stare on her the entire time as she finished setting up for the exam.

Harley stifled the urge to giggle when she knew Joker was getting protective again. She lifted her blouse to allow the doctor to place the gel against her stomach, making her wince at how cold it always felt.

The doctor clicked some buttons on the console of the machine before speaking up. "Did you want to find out the gender today, Miss Quinn? I remember you mentioning you maybe wanted to the last time we met."

Harley looked up at Joker when she felt him grasp her hand, making her smile up at him before directing her attention back to the Doctor. "I can't quite decide if I want to or not, but I was wondering if you could maybe write it down for me. I was thinking about doing the whole gender reveal party thing to make it more special…" She sneaked a peek up at Joker when she said her last comment, trying to judge his response. Instead she found herself trying not to laugh at his expression.

Joker was beyond confused at this so called 'gender reveal thing', groaning internally at the thought of this lunatic idea most likely coming from only one person. He noticed a sound come from Harley which made him look down at her, noticing she was trying to not laugh at him which made him roll his eyes.

"I can do that for you, Miss Quinn. I think that's a wonderful idea. Many women have been doing that recently." Doctor Fields replied in a more cheerful manner after she finally relaxed a little. "Let's hear the baby's heartbeat and make sure everything is going as planned. I may have you glance away at a certain point for when I find out the gender. That sound okay?" She proceeded to gently maneuver the medical device along Harley's stomach until she found the right spot to hear the baby's heartbeat and went about her routine checkup and printed out some sonograms as well.

Harley squeezed Joker's hand tightly when their baby's heartbeat filled the room with the most beautiful sound she had ever heard whilst tears slid down her face as she kept her gaze on the monitor, noticing how much bigger the baby had gotten.

Joker found himself frozen in complete shock at what he was both hearing and seeing. He kept a straight face, not wanting to show any kind of emotion while the Doctor was around. At that moment he felt as if another part of his heart had opened up to allow one more thing into it. He looked down at Harley when he heard her crying, running his thumb along the back of her hand to comfort her while he turned his attention back to the monitor.

Harley used her free hand to wipe away her tears before peering up at Joker, beryl optics studying his features for any subtle signs on how he was feeling. It wasn't until he looked down at her that she saw this certain glint in his eyes that she would see at times when he looked at her. That was when she knew that this baby was going to change not only her life for the better, but his too.

They both looked away from the screen when Doctor Fields instructed them to. She gave them the envelope containing the gender along with the sonograms and assured them that the baby was completely healthy and growing at a normal rate. She also let Harley know that she would send over some things for her that would be provided to her through Ivy as always and bid them both fairwell.

Harley cleaned the gel off her stomach with a tissue before she pulled down her shirt, thanking the Doctor before she left the room and closed the door to give them some privacy. She moved into a sitting position, holding out her hand towards Joker. "Help me down, Puds, so we can go home please."

Joker helped Harley down from the table, keeping hold of her hand as they made their way out of the building in comfortable silence while he was still trying to process all that happened. His mood lightened when he tried to hold back a laugh when Harley had a little trouble trying to get into the car, which had made her upset when she realized it would be worse when she got even bigger. Once he was satisfied she was okay he got into the car and started to drive them home. He knew something was on her mind when she was quiet for a good while. "What's got you thinking so hard? You're going to hurt that puny brain of yours if you keep that up." His words came out teasingly as he hoped to make her laugh.

Harley gasped in response to his words, reaching out to smack his arm. "Hey! That's rude! My brain is just fine, you meanie!" She couldn't hold back a laugh,

knowing that he was trying to make her feel better. She chewed on her lip as she contemplated on how to go about what she was thinking before she finally gathered up the courage to ask her question. "I just wanted to know how you felt about seeing our baby… I know the first time I was beyond overwhelmed but once I heard the baby's heartbeat it all changed ya know?" She dared to peek over at him, hoping he wouldn't get angry and put up his walls. She knew he didn't like to talk about his feelings like she did.

Joker tightened his hold on the steering wheel, keeping his gaze on the road as he tried to think of what to say to her. "I don't know how I feel yet." He held up a hand to shut her up when he noticed she was going to start to say something. "Don't rudely interrupt. I wasn't finished explaining… You know that I don't know how to express all those touchy feelings like you do. Today just made it really clear to me that I'm actually going to be a dad and I don't know if I'm going to be any good at it." He winced internally at how he had stuttered over saying the word 'dad'.

Harley had to use so much energy to not interrupt him, trying to understand how he was dealing with this in his own weird way. After he was done speaking she reached a hand out to rest it against his thigh. "Aww J! I know you'll feel a better connection once the baby is born, and you're going to be the best Dad ever. This baby is so lucky to have you to teach them so many things, and most of all he or she will be so loved. I just know it." Harley was going to say more but she gasped aloud when she felt the baby kick with a bit more force than usual, pulling her hand away from his thigh to rest against her stomach.

Joker pulled the car over, glancing over at Harley in an anxious manner. "What's wrong!? Do I need to take you back to the Doctor!?" He said in a frantic tone.

Harley shook her head back and forth, smiling down at her stomach as she rubbed it gently. "I'm okay. The baby just scared me. They kicked me a little harder than usual."

Joker let out a sigh of relief, looking over at her while she rubbed her stomach. He reached a hand out to place over hers, smirking as a thought occured to him. "Looks like he is going to be just as strong as his father."

Harley snorted in response to his comment, smiling faintly when she felt his hand on top of hers. She took hold of his hand and placed it just where she had felt the baby kick, hoping it would do it again. "I think you meant to say that /she/ will be as strong as her mommy."

Joker let out a chuckle while he let Harley move his hand along her stomach, knowing that she was trying to let him feel the baby kick, which brought back the memory of the first time he felt the baby move.

 _He was in his office going through paperwork and making calls when all of the sudden he heard Harley scream. He ran out of the office and found Harley sitting at her vanity cradling her stomach while tears streamed down her face. He took her face in between his hands, holding her gaze. "Harley, what's wrong? Is the baby okay? Are you pain?" He was so frantic at that point._

 _Harley sniffled as she shook her head and suddenly grabbed ahold of his hand and placed it under her shirt to place on her stomach. "N-No. We are fine. I-I just felt the baby move."_

He _blinked in surprise when he heard her answer. "Are you sure that's all it was? You're not bleeding are you?" He was trying his hardest to stay calm. He always worried over any little thing, knowing she would try to be tough and brush stuff off. Not to mention the fact that he would sometimes read some of the books that Harley had bought, which contained things that made him paranoid, but he wasn't going to ever tell her that._

 _"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry I worried you. I was just surprised." Harley kept moving his hand against her stomach but it was no use. The baby didn't want to move again which made her upset_ that he missed out on this little moment.

 _He noticed her change in mood, using his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before placing a gentle kiss against her lips. "It's okay Harls. I'm sure it'll happen again soon. I'm going to finish up my work and I'll be back to check on you, okay?"_

 _A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Harley's mouth as she suddenly thought of something. "Wait! Can you try one thing before you leave please?"_

 _He rolled his eyes trying not to laugh at how excited she suddenly got out of nowhere. He could never keep up with all her mood swings. "Alright, but only because I'm curious to know what your crazy mind has come up with."_

 _Harley nearly squealed in delight when he agreed to play along with her. She lifted her shirt up to expose her stomach. "Okay, now I want you to place your hands on my stomach and talk to the baby. I think when they hear your voice it'll make them move again."_

 _He arched an eyebrow in an amused manner when she lifted her shirt, making him think of some other ideas of what they could do, but he instead looked up at her in confusion when he heard what else she mentioned. "You want me to do what?_ "

 _Harley giggled at his dumbfounded expression. "Just do it please! I'll pinky promise that whatever happens in this room, stays in this room."_

 _He smirked slyly at her last words. "If only people were lucky enough to know what actually goes on in this room… Although I'm sure everyone in Gotham has heard those set of lungs you have by now. Due to my amazing abilities." He winked at her in a teasing manner, trying to prepare himself before he went on and did something that he had never done before. He rested his hands at the sides of her stomach, leaning in closely, trying to think of what to say._

 _Harley rolled her eyes as she let out another giggle in response to his comment. "I don't see you complaining with how loud I can get." She shivered when she felt his cold hands resting against her stomach, smiling down at him for encouragement. "Go on, Puddin. Just tell the baby something nice."_

 _He kept his gaze on her stomach, clearing his throat to speak in a hushed tone. "Alright, kid listen up. Don't be giving your mom a hard time. That's my job. But between you and me… I look forward to teaching you how to rule Gotham like your mom and I do. It's going to be a bla-." He stopped talking when he felt the smallest movement against the palm of his hand. His eyes widened in shock before he looked up at_ her.

 _Harley held back tears as she listened to him speak to their baby and watched the look on his face when he got to feel the baby move. "Aww, J! The baby loves your voice as much as I do!" She whispered lovingly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair just before their moment was interrupted when a voice came from the direction of their opened bedroom door. Harley gritted her teeth to keep her from saying things she didn't want the baby to hear. She took advantage when Joker was caught off guard and reached over to remove his revolver that was resting in its holster. She quickly aimed the gun in the direction of the poor fellow that dared to disrupt their family moment, pulling the trigger without any hesitation._

 _Joker looked over at the dead body before throwing his head back to laugh in a minacious manner, not believing what Harley had just done. He brought his gaze back to Harley and took his revolver out of her grasp to place back in its place. "Tsk tsk. Harls, do you know how many men I've had to replace over these past few months?"_

 _Harley looked almost embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, Puddin! You know that I can't control my hormones! In my defense though, that imbecile of a man disturbed our family moment. And not to mention he saw what you were doing, so I think I deserve a little thanks, don't ya think?" Harley said almost cheekily as a hint of a playful smile tugged at the corners of her lips._

 _He couldn't help but shake his head in amusement when he listened to what she had to say before taking hold of her face within his hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."_

 _Harley inclined her head forward, gently biting his lip. "Oh, I can think of some things you can do to me." She mumbled seductively._

 _He held back a groan when she bit his lip as his hands gripped her waist. "Oh yeah? How about you tell me some of those things and I'll happily play along..."_

Joker was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something kick against his hand, making him smile. "You see, Harls that's a good kick from a boy." He replied as he pulled the car away from the curb, pressing down on the gas more so they could get to their house immediately. He wanted her to rest and get a proper meal in her.

"Nu-uh! I still say it could be a girl! I guess we will have to wait and see." She couldn't wait to know what they were having. She'd be happy with a boy or girl either way.

"We will find out very soon." He mumbled lowly to himself, knowing he was going to have to make a call that he dreaded, but he'd do it just to make Harley happy with his little surprise he had in the works for her.

 ** _I wonder what Joker is up to... ;)_** ** _I just want to take the time to thank all of my readers for your kind comments, and for allowing me to continue on with this story._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_In this chapter I'm going to show a little glimpse into Harley's past. I'm not going straight off of comics, shows or Suicide Squad (SS). This is just my version of hers for this story. I may mention well known DC characters or make up new characters, and just portray them in my own way throughout this story. I just wanted to make that clear. It took me a while to post this due to a hectic week, and also trying my best to give you guys a good chapter. With that being said… Please enjoy this new chapter!_**

Chapter 6

Harley was starting to grow even more suspicious within the last few weeks. She thought it was just her imagination when she would notice a change in everyone she would pass by or attempt to talk to lately. She found it odd when they would try to leave her presence almost hurriedly as if to keep something from her or just straight out ignore her. What really made it clear to her was how Joker was acting a little too nice to her than usual and even allowing Ivy to come and visit her in their home recently. Ivy and Joker had tried to remain civil for her, but the other day she thought she was dreaming when she caught them actually talking to one another calmly for a brief moment.

 _A few days had passed since she had gone to see the doctor and she was currently lying down on the couch. She was home alone while Joker was away and decided she was in the mood to watch a scary movie. She had just finished making popcorn, making herself comfortable on the couch, shutting off the light with a touch of a button on a console then she hit play to start the movie. She was just beginning to snack on some popcorn whilst gazing intently at the screen, cringing slightly when she knew something was just about to happen when the eerie music had begun to play. Then all of the sudden she thought she saw something move from her peripheral vision, causing her to jump in surprise and make some of the popcorn fly out of the bowl and onto the floor._

 _"Dammit!" She muttered in an annoyed tone as she paused the movie to carefully sit up, trying not to make more of a mess as she set the bowl down onto the coffee table as to not spill any more of it, thinking she was just paranoid because of the movie. As she was settling back against the couch she heard a tapping noise, her eyes widened in fear as she looked over her shoulder to look in the direction of where the sound came from, noticing some movement at the window and nearly screamed until she realized who it was. She threw her blanket off of her and marched over towards the window to open it. "You nearly made me go into early labor!" She had rested a hand against her stomach, glaring at Ivy when she heard her dying of laughter._

 _"Oh my god! You should have seen your face! I wish I had my camera out." Ivy was doubled over with laughter as she was brought into tears._

 _"You're such a bitch! Now get inside so you can help me clean up the mess you made me do!" She shut the window while Ivy continued to laugh, making Harley try to not giggle when she calmed down enough to realize it was actually pretty funny, silently vowing she would get her back soon. Harley pressed a button on a console to turn on the light when she heard the front door opening and closing._

 _Ivy walked into the house, wiping away the tears that managed to escape in response to her laughing fit. "Oh c'mon Harls! You know it was funny. You set yourself up perfectly too."_

 _Harley flipped her off, trying to hide a smile as she crouched down to start picking up the popcorn. "So, what's with the late night visit?"_

 _Ivy got down on her knees next to Harley, helping her pick up all the popcorn that had fallen when she scared her before helping Harley get back up onto her feet. "Well I remembered that you said that 'he who shall not be named' wasn't going to be home for another day so I decided to drop by with some food."_

 _A giggle elicited from Harley's lips when Ivy didn't want to say her boyfriend's name aloud before she suddenly perked up at the mention of food. "You brought me food!? What did you get!?"_

 _Ivy laughed at how excited Harley had gotten at the mere mention of food. "I got chinese food from your favorite place. Jeez don't they feed you around here?" She said jokingly as she walked over to where to set the food down and placed it down onto the coffee table._

 _Harley almost squealed when she saw Ivy carrying the food over to her, letting out a laugh at her last comment. "Yes, they do, but I swear this baby has me cleaning out the fridge too much. I feel like I'm always hungry. Now if you want me to forgive you, you better hurry up and serve me some food."_

 _Ivy laughed as she started to serve both herself and Harley some food, taking a seat beside her on the couch. "No need for you to bite my head off, Harls."_

 _They both ate while Harley filled her in on what happened so far in the movie she was watching so they could finish watching it together. After they had finished eating, Ivy cleaned up and put away the leftovers so Harley wouldn't have to get up. She shut off the light and curled up on the couch, smiling when Harley rested her head against her shoulder while they both watched the movie with sudden interest, jumping occasionally at certain scenes which made them both laugh._

 _Joker had just parked his car and was informed by one of his henchmen on what the girls were up to. He smirked in a devilish manner as he came up with a little prank. He removed his shoes and slowly creaked the garage door open, waiting to see if they heard him before he shut it gently. He began to walk as silently as he could in the direction of where they were to carry on with his plan._

 _"Did you hear that?" Harley sat up and looked at Ivy, trying to hide the fact that she was a little frightened, cursing herself for watching a damn movie about a haunting. She was always a little frightened by ghosts_.

 _Ivy peered around the room, staying close to Harley, attempting to be the tough one even though she was a tiny bit freaked out. "Maybe it was just the wind or the house settling. Don't get yourself all scared for nothing."_

 _Harley nodded and directed her attention back to the TV. "You're right. It was probably nothing or maybe Bud and Lou fighting somewhere."_

 _Unbeknownst to the girls, Joker was already behind them and waited a few seconds until they went back to paying attention to the TV before he leaned forward and whispered 'Boo!', causing the girls to scream. His laughed echoed throughout the house as he went to turn the light on, noticing they were now standing up and holding useless items as weapons which made him laugh harder. "That was just too easy."_

 _Harley let the TV remote drop out of her hold to clutch her stomach, glaring at Joker in disbelief at what he did. "I swear you both are seriously going to make me go into early labor at any moment! What the fuck are you doing here!?"_

 _Ivy removed her hand from her throat, a look of hatred showing in her features as she saw Joker was still laughing. "You are so lucky that Harley loves your lunatic ass!"_

 _Joker placed his hand over his heart, feigning that he was hurt. "Ouch. Here I thought you both were going to be so happy that the eye-candy finally arrived." He tried to hold back another laugh when he saw their reactions. He walked over towards his bar to pour himself a drink._

 _Ivy snorted at his last remark. "You wish you were attractive enough to be called that."_

 _Harley nudged Ivy to behave. "Just ignore him, Red. I'll be back. I'm going to go change into something more comfy."_

 _Joker took a sip of his drink, turning around to see Harley heading over towards the stairs. "Are you really going upstairs to change or did you tinkle on yourself again? As I remember you calling it last time." Joker snickered when he saw Harley suddenly stop in her tracks._

 _"Shut up! That was only one time!" Harley felt herself blush faintly when she recalled that moment. "Now knock it off or else I'll call the boys on you. Don't think I won't." She went back to making her way upstairs when she heard Joker curse, she peeked over her shoulder in time to see him fix his hair after Ivy threw a pillow at his head which made Harley feel better. As she was changing into an over sized t-shirt and cotton pajama shorts she couldn't help but hear the sound of voices coming from downstairs. She quickly put on her slippers to make her way back downstairs, hoping that Joker and Ivy weren't about to fight. She had just gotten to the top of stairs and attempted to listen to what they were saying. She heard her name being said but couldn't quite catch what else they were talking about, but they seemed to be talking calmly. She looked at them both warily once she had gotten back into the living room, seeing Ivy was now busy playing on her phone and Joker was pouring himself another drink. What made her suspicious was how they had stopped talking abruptly when they heard her and there didn't seem to have been anything broken. Like there would have been on any other occasion. Either they were up to something or they were actually starting to get along…_

Today Harley had a girls day planned with Ivy. Well Ivy had actually planned for them to go somewhere fancy for brunch along with some other surprises, but she didn't give her any other details besides to put on the outfit that was going to be sent to her.

Harley had opened the box to find a beautiful white strap maxi dress that had a V-neckline that led to a sheer waistband so some of her porcelain skin would peep through. The dress stopped mid thigh but a sheer chiffon was neatly attached to the waist of the dress so it flowed freely towards the back of her dress so she wouldn't trip. It was giving her almost princess vibes the more she gazed at it. She set the dress down gently onto her bed and took out the matching heels that came with it. "Oh, Ivy, you outdid yourself this time." Harley said aloud to herself, smiling happily as she changed into her new outfit then proceeded to curl her hair and apply a minimal amount of makeup.

Once Harley was finished getting ready she carefully made her way downstairs to wait for Ivy to pick her up. She glanced at her phone to check the time, seeing that she had a minute or two before her ride would be here. She decided she would send J a text so he wouldn't worry about her.

 **"Just letting you know that I'm about to go out now with Ivy. I'll text you when I'll be heading home. Love and miss you!"**

Harley was just about to put her phone in her purse when she heard her phone chime. She unlocked her phone, smiling when she saw he had responded immediately.

 **"Be safe, Harls. I look forward to seeing you soon."**

Harley sent him a kissy face emoji, giggling to herself as she placed her phone into her purse and headed outside. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw a limo instead of Ivy's car. A door was being held opened by the driver for her, she thanked him and climbed into the limo, grinning when she saw Ivy. "Jeez, you really went all out for just a causal girl's day!"

Ivy shrugged her shoulder, smiling as she noticed how much Harley was glowing in the outfit she helped a certain someone pick out. "What can I say... I'm just a very good friend. Enough with that… Harley, you look amazing! I knew that dress would be just perfect for you."

"Aw thanks! I really love it. We must be going somewhere nice 'cause your dress is even more beautiful than mine." Harley marveled over the tight fitting red dress she was wearing that accented her curves perfectly and had a slit on one side that went up to her thigh.

"No way! You're the one who looks gorgeous Harls. I hope you like what I have planned for you, but there's just one little thing you might not like." Ivy stifled a laugh when she saw Harley's expression when she pulled out blindfold.

Harley couldn't believe that she had to be blindfolded while they were on their way to their destination. She held onto Ivy's hand for dear life when she had to let her help her get out of the car and lead her into the building. "Please don't let me fall, Ivy."

"Calm down. We are almost there. Alright I'm going to turn you a little then remove the blindfold okay?" Ivy waited for Harley to nod before she turned her in the direction she wanted her in.

Harley felt so nervous for some reason. She found it odd that the place they had come to would be so quiet. Her breathing hitched up slightly when she felt Ivy begin to remove the blindfold. As her eyes adjusted to the light she couldn't help but jump slightly when she heard people yell 'surprise!', tears began to fill the brim of her eyes when she glanced around the huge room she was in. It reminded her of the many ballrooms that you'd see in those fairytale movies. Only this room was covered in blue and pink decorations along with endless tables filled with food, desserts and anything else you'd ever want. Her eyes skimmed along the room, taking in the familiar faces that she knew until her eyes stared into familiar verdant hues. "Puddin!" Harley called out to him as she walked over towards him, trying to not cry. She watched as he crossed the room to meet her, making her throw her arms around his neck as the tears she held in finally flowed down her face.

"Don't cry, Harls. You're going to mess up your makeup, and my suit." He murmured in her ear as he embraced her for a moment before pulling away to wipe her tears away and gently place a kiss upon her lips. "So, did I do good?"

Harley nodded in answer to his question, smiling lovingly up at him. "I can't believe you threw me the party I wanted."

"Ah, well you know my girl always gets what she wants. I did have some help though." He inclined his head in the direction of Ivy who was grinning in their direction.

"Oh, J! I'm so grateful for this. Especially for you putting aside your differences with Ivy. I love you so much." She leaned up to kiss him briefly, knowing he didn't like to show this much affection in front of people, she stepped out of his embrace but took hold of his hand before she turned to face all of the guests with a smile. "I want to say thank you for everyone for coming to celebrate the newest addition to our family."

Joker gave her hand a squeeze while she thanked everyone which caused a chorus of cheers to fill the room. He kept her close to him as they walked around to mingle, glancing at her at any chance he could get. It made him feel good knowing he could make her happy with this little event.

Harley sighed in relief when she finally got to sit down. Her feet were starting to ache with these ridiculous but rather gorgeous heels. She watched Ivy across the room organizing the many presents they had received along with setting up the secret thing she had planned for Harley and Joker to do to reveal the gender of the baby. She looked away when she felt someone sit beside her, inhaling the familiar scent which made her smile. "Where did you go off to?"

"To get my lady some food and goodies." He replied in a gentle tone as he set down two plates in front of her.

"Aw thanks, Puddin! I was starting to get hungry. Oh yum cupcakes!" Harley was about to grab a cupcake when she heard Joker tsk at her, making her pout in defeat.

"Food first then you can get the sweets. And maybe if you behave I'll give you something special tonight." He murmured his last words in a seductive manner.

A shiver ran down Harley's spine when she immediately got what he was hinting at. To his amusement she began to immediately eat the food he had served her, occasionally she would offer him some bites of food which he gladly accepted.

Harley had to excuse herself a while later when Ivy came to collect her to play some games and mingle with the other ladies that attended the gender reveal party/baby shower. Harley couldn't begin to put into words on how happy she was. She would sneak glances at Joker from across the room, smiling when she saw he was enjoying himself with the guys. As if he could feel her stare his verdant hues met her beryl optics before he winked at her which made Harley blow a kiss in his direction.

Ivy made a gagging sound when she saw Harley and Joker's silent interaction. "Jeez, you guys need to get a room." She said jokingly.

Harley elbowed Ivy as she let out a giggle. "Oh don't worry, Ivy. I'm planning on getting him into one as soon as we are home."

Ivy shook her head in disgust when she got some mental images in response to Harley's words. "TMI, Harls!" Ivy glanced over her shoulder when she saw someone come to stand beside her then turned her gaze back to Harley. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare try to peek at your gifts alright?" She gave Harley a warning glance before she walked away to gather the things she got for Harley to reveal the gender of the baby.

"I can't make any promises!" Harley replied in a joking manner before she waved down a waiter to get her some water. She was busy chit-chatting with some of the women around her, gathering some helpful tips for when the baby arrived when she heard her name along with Joker's being called. She carefully got up from her seat, just as she felt a hand grasp her arm to help her. She glanced up to see it was Joker. "Thanks Puddin. Do you know what's going on?"

Joker shook his head, hiding a grimace as he took hold of her hand to lead her over to where Ivy was standing. "I'm not sure I want to know what she has planned."

Harley stifled a laugh when she heard how unsure he sounded, she squeezed his hand gently as they walked over towards the crowd that now gathered behind Ivy whom was grinning happily. "What's going on, Ivy?"

"It's time to find out the gender." Ivy was almost bouncing with excitement, wanting Harley to know already since she had been keeping the gender a secret for ages.

Harley suddenly felt like she was going to puke with how nervous she was to find out, she peeked up at Joker who was already smirking down at her, his eyes blazing with curiosity. Harley directed her gaze back to Ivy, forcing a smile upon her lips to hide how nervous she was. "Okay, I'm ready. What do I need to do?"

A few moments later to Harley's surprise she was handed a gun, aiming it upwards whilst Joker rested his hand on her shoulder, murmuring encouraging words to her as she tried to focus. She nodded her head in answer when Ivy asked if she was ready, her finger was already on the trigger when all of the sudden her target was in her line of vision. Harley pulled the trigger to hit the ball that was thrown high up into the air when suddenly a puff of pink smoke escaped from the now destroyed object. She didn't notice when the gun was removed from her grasp, her hand flew up to her mouth in utter astonishment as tears began to trail down her face. She glanced up when she felt a finger rest under her chin, making her smile through her tears when she peered into verdant hues that glistened ever so slightly. She kept her gaze upon his just as popping noises erupted out of nowhere and tons of pink confetti were now falling over everyone along with a chorus of cheers.

Joker embraced Harley, forgetting everyone in the room, he couldn't believe he was going to have a daughter. He was at a loss for words as he placed a kiss on Harley's forehead whilst a loving expression showed in his features.

"Oh, J! We're having a little girl!" Harley sniffled as she wiped away her tears, she was so happy in this moment.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle two girls." He said teasingly before he pulled Harley more tightly against his chest, bringing their lips together into a passionate kiss.

Harley returned his kiss with just as much passion whilst wrapping her arms around his neck to scrape her nails against his scalp before tugging his hair ever so gently, shivering slightly when she heard him groan. "You're going to have two princesses in the house that you're going to have to spoil rotten, so you better prepare yourself." She mumbled playfully against his lips before pulling out of his hold when she heard someone clear their throat from beside him.

"We will finish this later." He murmured to her, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze before turning to face the gentleman beside them.

The henchman tensed slightly under Joker's stare. "Sorry for interrupting Boss. It's about that call you've been waiting for."

Joker nodded his head before waving off the henchman, turning towards Harley with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, toots. I'll be back soon. Enjoy the festivities for a while longer then I'll come back to take you home, okay?"

Harley's beryl optics skimmed along his features, noting something was a little off. She placed a grin on her face, silently reminding herself to figure out what he was keeping from her. "Okay, Puddin. Don't take too long. I'm getting a little tired. I think your baby girl is wearing me out fast today." Harley placed her hand against her belly out of habit when she mentioned the baby.

Joker reached a hand out to rub her baby bump, a hint of a smile playing at his lips as he spoke in a humorous manner. "Be nice to your mom while I'm gone." He leaned forward to place a kiss against Harley's cheek before leaving to go outside.

Harley kept herself busy by mingling some more and bidding people goodbye as they gradually began to leave. She was sitting alone at a table, eating some cake whilst she watched the hilarious display in front of her. Ivy was giving orders to Joker's men to help clean up and take gifts out to the car before she was going to leave. The expressions on their faces when they were being bossed around by her was too comical. Harley thanked Ivy for everything that she did for today's amazing event before she left, feeling forever grateful to have a friend like her.

Harley had just finished her cake a few moments after everyone had left when a hand brushed against her arm, causing her to tilt her face up, her smile quickly faded away when she saw who it was. "Crane? What are you doing here?" Harley looked around the room to make sure Joker wasn't back in the room, knowing this wouldn't go too well since he had found out that Crane was sort of her ex before him.

Crane placed a hand against his heart, faking that he was hurt. "Ouch! I thought you would be a little excited to see me since I believe we are still good friends. I didn't come empty handed either." He held up a gift bag, flashing her a charming smile before he set it down on the table and sat in the seat in front of her.

Harley smiled meekly up at him when he sat down in front of her after he placed the cutely decorated gift bag beside her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, and thank you for the present. I just didn't want Joker to see you here. He wasn't too happy when he found out about us."

Crane laughed when he heard her last words. "Ah, so he finally found out. Well, I guess I'll have to make this a sort visit. How've you been?"

Harley rested her hands on her stomach in an absent-minded manner as she pursed her lips as she thought of what to say. "I'm doing well now that I'm back home. I'm expecting a girl. I don't think I saw you here earlier when it was announced. By the way… How did you find out about today?" She tilted her head to the side in a curious manner as she studied his face.

Crane smiled as he met her gaze, drumming his fingers against the table. "Congratulations on your baby girl. I hope she takes after her beautiful mother… And as for your question… Well, to be honest I've been keeping tabs on you since the last time we saw each other. I didn't know what was going to happen to you after the scare you gave me when you showed up at my place like you did."

Harley grimaced when he mentioned their last encounter together. Her eyes widening in shock when he mentioned he was keeping an eye on her, noticing his cheeks had a slight crimson shade to them as if he was embarrassed by mentioning that. She could easily tell that he still had strong feelings for her even after she always let him know that she didn't return those feelings. Harley came out of her thoughts and waved a hand over her entire form, laughing softly as she did so. "As you can see I'm perfectly healthy so there's no need for you to keep an eye on me anymore. I would have gladly given you call but as I'm sure you've heard, I was locked up shortly after I visited you. Then the past few months well I've been busy taking care of my little bundle of joy."

Crane leaned forward, lowering his voice a little as to not let the few henchmen near them to hear. "Yes, you do appear happy and healthy right now, but that wasn't the case after you entered Belle Reve. Isn't that right, Harley? I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I will always be here for you and when I heard what happened I wanted to act fast to get you out of there but I was too late." A pained expression flashed briefly along his features in response to what he just told her.

She gasped aloud, looking around her to make sure no one was within earshot of them before speaking through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare speak about what happened to me there. I came to terms with it and you know who doesn't need to know about what happened there. I think you should leave now." She immediately felt bad at how she snapped at him, so she reached across the table, smiling faintly up at him as she rested her hand against his. "Thank you for always being there for me. I appreciate it so much. I just can't re-live that moment. I don't think I could handle it and I don't want him to know."

Crane was about to reply when he suddenly sat up straight, pulling his hand out of her grasp to fix his gaze onto the person who was now standing behind Harley.

"Who doesn't need to know what, Harls?" Joker placed his hand against the chair, glaring daggers at Crane, not believing he would dare come this close to him after he found out about his and Harley's past and have the nerve to touch her.

Harley let out a squeak as she jumped in her seat when she heard Joker's voice come out of nowhere. She let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, hi Puddin. Look who just came for a quick minute to drop off a gift. He was just leaving. Right?"

Crane looked down at his wrist, pretending to glance at the time, stifling the urge to smirk when he caught onto Harley's hint. "Ah, yes look at the time. I've got to be going. It was nice to see you Harley, and you too Joker." Crane got up from his seat and straightened out his shirt.

"Not so fast. You can stay a little longer." Joker placed his hand onto Harley's shoulder, waiting until she peeked up at him before he spoke through clenched teeth. "Answer the damn question, Harley. Who doesn't need to know what?"

Harley bit down on her lip before turning her gaze back to Crane. "You should go. I'll handle this." Harley moved out from Joker's hold before beginning to rise up out of her seat, trying to make it look like it took her a lot of effort so Joker would have no choice but to help her so Crane could make a quick exit. She tried not to roll her eyes when she saw him wave at her from the doorway before he left, not liking where this conversation was going to go. She would deal with him personally when she wasn't in her current fragile state.

"Uh Boss… Do you want us to go after him?" The henchman closest to them asked.

Joker made sure Harley was stable after helping her out of the seat, growling lowly when he saw Crane had left, now knowing that she had distracted him on purpose. "Have eyes on him at all times in case I need you to bring him in. Now clear out the room. Harley and I need to talk." Joker snarled at the henchman.

Harley turned around to face him, placing a innocent smile upon her lips. "Whatcha want to talk about?"

Joker sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation as he shut his eyes momentarily. "I'm not in the mood for games. The more you try to avoid the question the worse you're going to make it for yourself."

Harley shook her head back and forth, biting down on her lip harshly to draw back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes when she realized that he wouldn't give up on this subject. "I can't tell you. It hurts too much to talk about. I-I just finally came to terms with it. Please don't make me talk about Belle Reve…"

Joker grabbed ahold of her shoulders, shaking her with such force, not caring that she was beginning to cry. "For fucks sake! Harley just tell me already!"

Harley cried out in pain when his fingers grasped her arms so tightly as he shook her. She looked away as tears flowed freely down her cheeks, hating that Crane had to come and bring up old memories. "I-I didn't want you to find out about this ever, and I wish they made me forget about it…" Harley choked back sobs, keeping her gaze elsewhere as she tried to calm herself down to speak.

Joker loosened his hold on her arms, looking at her in complete shock as she broke down in front of him. He had never seen her look so vulnerable before, he removed one hand from her shoulder to turn her face towards him, speaking in a venomous tone. "What did they do to? I promise I'll make them pay for laying a hand on you."

Harley sniffled as she was forced to meet his intent gaze, knowing he meant every word. "They took them from us…" She managed to say through her sobs.

A look of confusion passed along Joker's features. He wiped away her tears gently before brushing the back of his hand against her cheek to give her some kind of comfort. "What do you mean that they took them from us?"

Harley leaned into his touch, shutting her eyes as she forced herself to speak the words that had tormented for ages while she was being held captive. "They took our babies away from us. I-I didn't know about them, and those bastards took them from me like they were nothing!" Harley threw herself against his chest, her body shaking as she sobbed into his shirt.

Joker was frozen in shock when he recited her words in his head, trying to fully comprehend what she had just said. "You were pregnant? Harley, look at me!" He pulled her away from his chest, taking hold of her face gently in his hands, forcing her to meet his gaze.

Harley nodded in answer to his question, her eyes clouded with endless tears as she recalled that day all over again. "They laughed at me as I tried to convince them to let me keep our twin babies. They said they couldn't allow such abominations come into the world." Harley managed to say through her agony.

Joker took her into his arms, resting his cheek against the top of her head as he rubbed her back, not caring that he let his guard down just this once as a few stray tears managed to dampen his cheeks as a wave of guilt hit him hard. "I'm so sorry, Harls. If I hadn't been so careless that day he wouldn't have had a reason to come after us that night. You wouldn't have been taken from me and they would have been alive and safe at home with us."

Harley pulled back a little when she felt wetness against her head, not believing that he was actually crying. It broke her heart to hear him blame himself. "Oh, J! No, it wasn't your fault! We didn't know about the babies at that time. It was too early. I promise I will help you make them pay for that, but don't you dare blame yourself!" She reached up to wipe his cheeks dry, not wanting anyone to see him like this. She leaned up on her tip toes to brush her lips against the corner of his mouth. "We are blessed now to have another chance to raise this child. We need to be strong for her. Let's go home, okay?"

Joker embraced her once more, placing a kiss on top of her head. "Even if it takes longer than we expect, we will make them suffer in as many ways as possible." He replied in a menacing tone before he took hold of her hand, leading her outside as he tried to do what she asked and be grateful that they had another chance to be parents for their daughter.

Hours had passed since the party. Harley had the presents moved into her office in the meantime since they hadn't started on the baby's nursery yet. While Joker was taking a shower and getting ready for bed, Harley had passed time on her tablet, looking at different ideas for girl themed nurseries. She looked up from her screen when she saw Joker step out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She shut her tablet off and set it aside, her gaze traveling along his exposed chest.

"Do you want a tissue or something to wipe away all that drool?" Joker chuckled as he moved towards his dresser, removing his towel and tossing it aside to put on some boxers, finding it funny that he still had that kind of affect on her. He ran his fingers through his almost fully dry hair as he made his way towards the bed.

Harley's gaze traveled along the newly visible skin after he removed his towel, she bit down on her lip before she blinked suddenly when she heard his comment, blushing in embarrassment when she was caught checking him out. She couldn't help but look up to watch him get onto his side of the bed, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Sorry, I just can't help but stare when there's such a stud in my presence. Gets me all hot and bothered." She murmured her last sentence teasingly and she fanned herself with her hand for theatrical purposes.

Joker winked at her, trying not to laugh when she started to fan herself. "Ah, I see. Well, sorry toots. I seem to have that sort of affect on ladies all the time."

"What ladies!?" Harley nearly yelled as she had to stop herself from pouncing on him as soon as his back hit the bed. Instead she carefully moved towards his side of the bed, resting her head onto his chest and placed a leg up to rest along his torso, trying not to be embarrassed since her stomach wouldn't allow her to get as close to him as she wanted to be. She still hadn't gotten comfortable with her new curves and body shape at the moment. She began to trace patterns along his chest while she waited for his reply, hoping he didn't see her blush.

Joker shrugged his shoulder whilst smirking as she had draped herself over him. "Too many to count. I feel bad for them though. Poor things will never know what it's like to be with me since I'm a taken man now." He looked down at her with pure adoration displaying in his features, loving how much more radiant she had become while she was carrying his child.

Harley peered up at him through her lashes while trailing her finger that was on the center of his chest down slowly until reaching the skin beneath his boxers, stifling a giggle when she heard him hiss. She looked up at him, arching a brow in an amused manner. "I don't know… Now that I think of it… I don't think they're really missing much." His stunned reaction made her laugh, making her bury her face against his chest to muffle her laughter.

Joker shook his head, trying not to laugh at how cute she was when she was in a playful mood. He carefully turned her over so she was laying on her back, letting out a low growl as he looked up at her while he started to run his hands up her thighs. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly. Care to repeat what you just said..." He pushed the hem of her babydoll nightgown up as he lowered himself enough to place soft kisses along her inner thigh.

Harley stifled a moan at the feel of his fingers and mouth against her skin, fighting the urge to run her fingers through his hair. She cleared her throat to try to speak in a normal tone. "I said they weren't missing much…"

Joker teasingly trailed his tongue along her inner thigh, making his way up until his mouth neared her panties. He smirked wickedly as he leaned forward letting his warm breath caress her through the thin material while his fingers hooked into the hem of her panties as if he was going to remove them.

Harley squirmed against the bed, shutting her eyes as a soft moan escaped her lips when she felt him tease her furthermore. She opened her eyes to look down at him when he suddenly stopped his motions. "J! Please! I was only kidding!" She whined before pouting down at him.

Joker tugged at her panties gently but didn't pull them down, trying to hide a smirk as he sighed. "I don't know what to say Harls… I think you hurt my ego. Here I thought I pleased you so well, and then it turns out that was a lie."

Harley squirmed against the bed trying to get some sort of friction against where she wanted it the most. "Please, Puddin… I need you… I won't mess around like that again." Her breathing hitched up in response to the feeling of her panties being dragged down her legs, shivering in mere delight of what was to come.

"Alright, you've convinced me. Now let me make you feel better." Joker whispered huskily as he tossed aside her undergarments, kissing his way up her thigh once again whilst gently spreading her legs apart to get in between them. He shut his eyes as he inhaled her intoxicating scent, purring against her most sensitive flesh before making good on his word and giving her the present he had promised her. They spent the rest of the night trying to mend their earlier heartache, wanting nothing more than a fresh new start without any more secrets between them.

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and even the slightly emotional glimpse into a moment of Harley's past when she was in Belle Reve. I've heard rumors that had surfaced before and after SS was released that mentioned Harley may or may not have lost twins prior to being brought to Belle Reve but didn't reveal how. There were also possible hints throughout the movie as well. So this was my take on that. I'm toying with the idea of showing some flashbacks of my backstory of Harley and Crane when they were acquaintances while Harley was treating Joker in Arkham later in some chapters or maybe making a new story about how Joker and Harley came to be the couple we see now in this story. Leave me comments about your thoughts on that. Hoping to post another chapter soon!_**


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

An exasperated complaint elicited from Harley's lips in response to her futile attempts at trying to get comfortable in bed. Her lower lip jutted out into a defeated pout whilst her eyes glistened with tears of frustration. She was now nearing the end of her pregnancy and found it infuriating that she started to feel even more uncomfortable at this stage of pregnancy. She was about to give up on sleep all together, but she suddenly tensed up when she felt the person lying beside her begin to stir.

Joker snarled against his pillow, turning onto his side to glare at the one who woke him up. "Harley, this is getting ridiculous! You know how hard it is for me to sleep as it is, and now almost every night you're tossing and turning so much. If you don't knock it off I'm going to ban you from our room!" Joker's chest was rising and falling rapidly in response to his anger, not caring to notice how desperate Harley appeared to be.

Harley sat up to rest her back against the many pillows she needed to comfort her back, glaring straight back at Joker with a look of agitation crossing over her facial features. "Don't you dare yell at me! It's your fault that I'm so uncomfortable! You put your demon spawn in me, and I can't even sleep anymore with every ache I feel. It's not fair that you get to sleep peacefully and not feel any of these symptoms with me!" She replied heatedly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He blinked his eyes in pure astonishment when she had snapped at him so harshly than ever before. A half-strangled laugh escaped his mouth as he moved himself into a sitting position.

Harley couldn't help but jump in alarm at the sound of his laugh echoing through the quiet house. She eyed him suspiciously as he sat up in bed and kept his gaze on her. She set her jaw in a stubborn stance, keeping her arms crossed over her chest as she spoke without humor. "Are you really going to sit there and laugh at me!? I don't think it's funny at all. You're such a dick at times!" She looked away from him, setting her gaze upon the bedroom wall, growing more frustrated due to the lack of sleep.

Joker's laugh died down when he heard what she had just called him, running his fingers through his hair to set it in place since he knew his hair was probably sticking up in different directions from when he was tossing in bed due to Harley's restlessness. He gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself down before he said or did something he would end up regretting later. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you a dick. Do you want me to go grab a dictionary for you, so you can read what it means?" She replied in a saucy-like tone, refusing to spare him a glance.

He shook his head as a growl emitted from deep within his chest, clenching his hand tightly into a fist as to not give into the impulse to backhand her for being so disrespectful. "Harley… I'm going to let that slide because I know you're caught up in one of your mood swings. Now stop being such a brat and tell me what you want me to do so I can help you get more comfortable so we can both get some sleep. That sound alright to you?" He was amazed at how calm he was able to speak when on the inside his blood was boiling and he wanted nothing more than to choke the living daylights out of someone and paint the streets with fresh blood.

Harley dug her nails into her arm to feel some sort of pain to fend off the newly hot tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks at any moment, knowing he was right about her mood swings being the problem. "I-I'm sorry, J. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you… I think if you could go get me that maternity pillow I bought that's in that bag I will be able to sleep." Harley extended her arm to use her index finger to point towards where a huge bag was set down on the floor in a corner of their room.

Joker withheld a sigh as he tossed aside the bed covers, stretching as soon as he was standing before he padded off towards where Harley had directed him to. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a huge pillow, quickly removing it from its package and was about to walk back to the bed when he rolled his eyes in annoyance when Harley started to call out to him.

"Don't forget the cover I got for it please Puddin!" Harley smiled as cutely as she could manage when he looked over at her before he reached back down into the bag, hiding his face from her.

"Don't forget the cover Puddin..." Joker impersonated her voice in a hushed manner so she wouldn't hear. He was gradually becoming more annoyed since all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. A smirk slowly creeped upon his lips when he saw the color she had chosen for the cover for the pillow. It was almost the same shade of purple as his precious car. He brought both items over towards the bed with him and forced himself to gently had them over to her. "There you go, Harls. Now can I go back to sleep?" As he spoke he didn't wait for her reply, but instead quickly got into the bed and covered himself with the bed covers, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Harley squealed happily when he brought her the items she asked for. "Yes you can sleep now, Puddin. I won't bug you anymore tonight." She replied cheerfully, not noticing the hint of a smile he gave her when she was too busy putting on the pillowcase on her amazing maternity pillow. Once she was finished she turned off her bedside lamp, placing the pillow down before she laid down onto her side. She tucked the pillow in between her legs and rested an arm under the pillow and made herself comfortable. A low moan emitted from her lips when she felt so much more at ease. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard a noise come from just beside her.

"I remember when I used to get those kinds of sounds out of you…" He mumbled in a grumpy manner.

Harley giggled at his words, knowing it had been a while since they had been intimate. It was too long for them, and as much as she yearned for his touch she wasn't feeling so hot for that kind of intimacy at this stage of her pregnancy. She reached out her hand to brush against the nearest part of him that she could manage to reach. "Aww Puds! Come closer and I'll do that thing that you love." She had to stop herself from giggling once again when she felt the bed move when he shuffled closer to her all too eagerly and took hold of her hand.

"Oh, yeah? Now this is what you are allowed to wake me up for." He rumbled as he began to direct her hand lower under the covers.

"Whoa! That's not what I meant!" She yanked her hand out of his grasp just as she had felt her fingers brush against the cloth that covered his most prized possession, stifling a laugh when she heard him grunt in defeat. She reached her hand back out towards him in a tentative manner to begin to gently run her fingers through his hair, making sure to ever so slightly scrap her nails against his scalp since she knew he loved that. A loving smile played at her lips when she felt him begin to purr under touch.

She continued her motions as she waited patiently until she thought he was asleep. She pulled her hand back carefully then placed it against her stomach when she felt the baby kick. "Sorry for waking you up, my little angel. You made mommy upset your Daddy, but I forgive you. I can't wait to meet you soon. You're going to love your room that your Daddy set up just for you. He doesn't know it yet, but you're going to have him wrapped around your little finger. He's going to have a new girl in his life to look after, and I'm just going to have to learn to share him with you…" Harley had whispered aloud before she started to drift off to sleep, feeling content and even more deeply in love with the little one she was carrying.

Joker had faked he was asleep and heard every word she had said. He found it funny that Harley thought the baby would have him bending backwards for it, and that she'd have to share him with the baby. His heart would always belong to his Queen. Yes, there would be a part of him that would love their child, but Harley was the only true love he had ever known. That wouldn't ever change. He dared to scoot closer to her until he felt the warmness of her arm resting against him. He thought back to the day that he had devoted his time for setting up the nursery, hoping that would either help or bore him enough to be able to fall back asleep.

 _Joker managed to get Harley out of the house for the weekend. It took a lot of arguing but in the end she agreed to go on a weekend trip with Ivy at a spa resort. He made sure his right hand man escorted them along with two of his other men, along with the order to keep him updated at all times on her well-being._ _He had hired help to knock down a wall in their bedroom that led to a room next door. He wanted to fix the room up with new white carpet, painted walls and the furniture that Harley had chosen. He was also trying not to fret over the fact that by knocking down the wall the room would been conjoined to the soon-to-be nursery. He thought it would be helpful so Harley only had to open the door and immediately be inside the nursery. Not to mention that he didn't want the baby to be kept too far away from his protection._

 _He was pulled from his thoughts when the hired help had arrived. He laid out the blueprint he had made on how he wanted the room to be done then left them to do their work while he set off to go manage the multiple establishments he owned._

 _By the time he was arriving back home the hired help had left for the day so he went up to the room to see how much progress they had made. He nodded in approval when he noticed the wall was taken down and the double doors were installed along with the new carpet. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when the fresh smell of paint hit him hard before he reached out to flick on the bedroom light. Verdant hues glanced around the room as a smirk settled upon his lips when he marveled over the paint job. Two walls were painted white and stenciled with a design pattern of a dagger and tiara in a repetitive order that sparkled in gold along the borders of the two walls. Whilst the other two walls were themed after himself and Harley. His wall was green with purple writing of 'HA HA's' in multiple places and in the center of the wall it had a huge joker card with the same style of jester drawing in the center of it that matched one of his tattoos and the card seemed to be dripping blood . Harley's wall was decorated as a replica of her Jester outfit along with the words 'Daddy's Lil Monster' that he had specially made to be in his own handwriting. He seemed pleased by the work that was done so far. All that needed to be finished was bringing in the furniture, and installing the built-in organizers in the closet to help to put away the massive amounts of clothes that Harley had gotten along with other unknown items she had gotten throughout her pregnancy for the baby. It baffled him that such a tiny little thing needed so much._

 _The day had finally come when Harley was due to arrive at any moment. He was both nervous and excited to see her reaction. He ran his fingers through his hair out of habit when he saw Harley walk through the front door._

 _"Puddin! I missed you so much!" Harley hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as she breathed in his scent, feeling completely whole again._

 _Joker chuckled at her sudden attack, he embraced her in his arms and placed a kiss against the top of her head before pulling her away to smirk down at her. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to promise you won't peek."_

 _Harley stifled the urge to squeal as she peered up at him, smiling eagerly as she nodded in answer to his request. "I promise I won't peek!" She immediately stepped out fully from his embrace, closing her eyes and held out her hands. "Okay, now give me the surprise!"_

 _Joker shook his head laughing at what she had just done. "It's not something I can give you. I have to show you it. Now keep your eyes closed and I'll help you upstairs." Without any warning he scooped her up into his arms, placing a kiss against her cheek when she started to struggle in his hold._

 _"Ah! No, put me down! I'm too heavy, Puddin!" She looked up at him as he began to carry her up the stairs, her cheeks turning a shade of crimson, knowing she wasn't as light as she used to be. She couldn't help but grin when he pecked her cheek._

 _"You're not heavy, toots. Just stop struggling and let me carry you before you make me drop you. Now close your eyes again." He waited until she listened before he continued up the steps, trying to keep his breathing normal to not show how much effort it now took him to carry her. He set her down in front of the nursery doors, glancing at her face to make sure her eyes were closed. "I'm going to count to three then I want you to open your eyes, alright?"_

 _Harley nodded once whilst she bit down on her lip, feeling all giddy as she waited for him to start to countdown. She resisted the urge to open her eyes when she could of sworn she heard the sound of something opening._

 _Joker gently opened the doors to the nursery, silently hoping to himself that she was going to love this. "One…Two…Three! Now open your eyes."_

 _Harley opened her eyes, gasping at the sight in front of her. She hesitantly stepped inside the room, tears filled her eyes as she took in every inch of it, noticing all the furniture she had picked out recently was arranged in the room perfectly. She sniffled softly when she saw how the walls were decorated, feeling so touched that he would go out of his way to do this for her. "Oh my god… You did this all for me!?" Harley turned around to face him, wiping away her tears as she smiled happily._

 _Joker stepped into the room, smirking in a coy manner as he finally stood in front of her. "Yes, I did. I knew you were stressing since we hadn't started fixing up the nursery, so I thought I'd take the burden from you. There's still one more thing you have to see." He grabbed her hand, leading her to the closet and opened the door to reveal the huge white armoire with drawers, and the built-in organizational cubbies that matched the armoire. Almost every cubby was filled with baby items and he proceeded to open the armoire to reveal the clothes that were neatly hung up and also opened the drawers to reveal the folded clothes that were organized in order by sizes. "I wasn't sure how you wanted these items organized so I did the best that I could. You can fix it later if you like."_

 _Harley's jaw dropped when she saw the walk-in closet, taking in how organized it appeared, not believing he had done even more than she had expected._ _"You… You personally did this?" She motioned to the entire closet space._

 _Joker nodded, trying not to laugh at how bewildered she appeared to be. "I only take credit for putting our daughter's stuff away and trying to organize it well. The rest I hired people to do, but I didn't want them touching her personal belongings."_

 _"Oh, J! I absolutely love what you did!" Harley threw her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her to place her lips against his._

 _Joker embraced her as he returned her fervid kiss, enjoying this little moment they shared in their soon-to-be daughter's room._

Joker fell asleep shortly after he played out that moment, feeling completely content with his woman beside him.

Some weeks had passed by so quickly and Harley was beginning to grow more anxious by each day as it got closer to her due date. She was now thirty-seven weeks pregnant and was practically wobbling around the house. She was beyond annoyed that she was put on house arrest by Joker within her last month of pregnancy. He had gotten so paranoid that he had one of the many rooms upstairs completely sterilized and had all the doctors equipment imaginable in case of an emergency and they wouldn't make it to their doctors office. But in the end they both agreed that it would be best if she did indeed give birth at home to not risk the life of their baby on their way back home. Their doctor called to check on her regularly and paid her visits at their home as well.

Now in the present, Harley was trying to reason with Frost.

"I can't let you out of the room, Miss Quinn. Boss has me on strict orders here." He replied as he blocked the doorway of her bedroom.

Harley stomped her foot as she glared up at him. "I'm not going to ask you again. Step aside Frost! All I want is to get myself some food and actually get to walk!"

Frost sighed as he shook his head. "You know that I can't do that. If you fall down the stairs you know what will happen to me. Now tell me what you want and I'll have someone bring it to you."

"Ugh! I'm so tired of practically being kept prisoner in my room. It's making me feel like I'm back at Belle Reve." She looked down at the floor, well technically she was looking at her baby bump since it blocked her view. She sniffled softly as she tried to make herself cry on cue, hoping to play the sympathy card. "I-I just want to eat downstairs like a normal person. Then I'll come back up here before Joker gets home. I promise."

Frost shifted uncomfortably when he heard her start to cry, he stepped aside from the doorway with a slight grimace at what he was about to do. "Okay, we can do that. Let me at least carry you downstairs."

Harley looked up at him with a smirk as she batted her eyelashes. "See, was that too hard to come up with a compromise, Frosty?" She giggled when she saw realization cross over his features when he now knew that he played right into her trap. "I'm ready to go downstairs whenever you are." She tried to say through her giggle fit.

Frost rolled his eyes in annoyance when she called him by a ridiculous nickname before he carefully picked her up into his arms, slowly making his way down the staircase.

Harley kept her arms wrapped around his neck as Frost brought them down the stairs, she tried not to show any signs of distress when she started to feel some sort of sharp pain, thinking it was just because he was carrying her in an awkward way since she wasn't as tiny as she used to be.

Frost set her down onto her feet, hovering his hand close to her in case he needed to help steady her whilst she made her way into the kitchen.

Harley tried to ignore the fact that Frost was practically breathing down her neck as she began to fix a plate up with leftovers. She peered over her shoulder to look at him before she spoke through the slightly continuous pains. "Do you want me to serve you some food too? We can eat lunch together. I promise not to talk too much. I'd like the company."

Frost pondered over what she had asked before nodding his head, not noticing that he was hungry until she started to bring food out of the fridge. "Sure." He replied curtly, hoping she kept her word and wouldn't try to talk his ear off.

Harley hummed along to a song that suddenly came into her mind as she served Frost some food then proceeded to heat up the food. Once it was done she carried the plates out into the dining room. "Can you bring me a water bottle please? I don't think I can walk all the way over there." She said almost embarrassingly as she was almost out of breath. She sat down at the table and began to cut up the steak, almost drooling at the sight of the loaded mashed potatoes and broccoli she also served with it. She looked up when a water bottle was set down in front of her. "Thank you!" She said cheerfully as she started to eat her food, glancing up at Frost every now and then while she ate.

Frost ate his food rather quickly and waited until Harley was finished before he collected their plates and washed them for her without a word. When he came back into the dining room he was shocked to not see Harley there. He was about to grab his phone to alert his fellow workers when he heard a cry coming from the living room. He ran over in time to see Harley on the couch, holding her stomach as if she appeared to be in pain. "Are you alright, Harley? Do I need to call the doctor?" As he spoke he pulled out his phone, hovering his finger over the call button.

Harley breathed in and out slowly, shaking her head when she heard what he had asked. "No, I'm okay. It's just one of those Braxton Hicks that I've been having. The doctor already knows and said it was normal. If it gets worse I'll have you call her. Can you just help me get upstairs please?"

Frost put his phone away, striding over to where she sat quickly before carefully helping her up. "Do I need to carry you again?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Harley mumbled to him as she smiled faintly up at him, thankful that the pain had stopped.

Frost took Harley into his arms once again, bringing her into her bedroom and setting her down gently onto the bed. He covered her with a thin blanket, glancing over her features to see if she was still in any kind of pain. "Is there anything else I can do for you before I go to guard the door?"

"Do you mind staying with me until I fall asleep? I know it's not your job to, but Joker isn't here and it would help me a lot." She said as she collected her favorite pillow to help her get comfortable in the bed.

"Of course, Miss Quinn." Frost went out of the room quickly to grab a chair and set it down by the bed to sit beside her. He stiffened a bit when he felt her hand rest against his shoulder, turning to meet her gaze.

"Thank you, Jonny. I really appreciate it." She turned onto her side, grasping the blanket as she let out a yawn before closing her eyes to attempt to take a nap.

Frost watched her as she started to fall asleep and right when he was going to leave he heard her whimper in her sleep. He hesitated before he caved and rested his hand over hers, sighing in relief when she didn't wake up. He waited a little longer until he knew she was in a deep sleep before he got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't help but smile slightly since this was the first actual moment that him and Harley had a almost completely calm encounter. He finally saw a glimpse of what his boss must've seen in her. He took out his phone to quickly text the boss an update on Harley. Letting him know about her pains before he called another henchman to guard the bedroom while he went to check on the rest of the men.

A few hours had passed and Harley finally began to wake up from her long nap. She stretched her stiff muscles, yawning softly as she opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. It was now night time. "Frost? Are you still here?" Harley blinked to adjust her vision when a light suddenly clicked on, revealing a figure from across the room.

"No he's not here. Why did you call for him?" Joker stated as he walked across the room to get to her.

"Puddin?" Harley said in confusion as she tried to sit up in bed, rubbing her eyes as she tried to fully wake up. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with Joker, making her grin. "You're finally back."

Joker sat down beside her on the bed, keeping a blank expression. "Yes, I am. I came back a little earlier when I got an interesting message about a certain someone."

Harley chewed on her lip as she tried to not look guilty. "Oh… I think I know who that someone is."

Joker resisted the urge to laugh at how guilt stricken she appeared to be whilst trying to hide that from him. "Mhm… Now why did you call out for Frost a while ago?" He knew he shouldn't feel jealous since he knew Frost and Harley weren't doing anything behind his back, but he needed to be sure again.

Harley sighed knowing he wouldn't forget she did that. "He took care of me today when I needed help, and he sat in a chair until I fell asleep. I didn't know if he was still staying guard here since I didn't know you were home that's all."

He studied her face as she spoke, noting that everything she said was true. He nodded before he laid back against the bed, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. "How are you feeling now? Are you still having any pain?"

Harley shook her head even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see her do that. "No. They stopped for a good while now. When I spoke to the doctor last time she said it was normal and to call her if anything else should happen. I think our little girl is trying to come early though. I don't think she has enough room anymore." Harley said amusingly as she caressed her bump before raising her shirt to reveal her belly. She began to gently prod her belly to see if the baby would react to her touch. She kept at it until she saw some movement which made her squeal.

Joker sat upright when he heard Harley squeal, wondering what had caused her to do so. What he saw next made his eyes widen in shock. He never witnessed when the baby's movements were so visible. It looked like it was about to claw it's way out. "What the fuck…"

Harley gasped as she heard what he said. "Hey! Watch your mouth! She can hear what you're saying, Puddin." Harley went back to poking her belly but in different places since apparently the baby had changed positions. She smiled fondly down at her belly when she felt something move against her finger. "Hey there baby girl… I can't wait to see your beautiful face." She cooed at her daughter.

Joker arched a brow in a curious manner before he moved to get closer to Harley. He smiled when he heard her speak so gently to their baby. He reached his hand out, hesitating to place it against her stomach.

"Go ahead and talk to her. She loves the sound of her daddy's voice. She starts to kick up a storm." Harley took his hand and placed it against her bare skin, smiling to help encourage him.

Joker moved his hand along her bare stomach, trying to think of what to say. "Hmm… Hello my little hellion. We don't know your name quiet yet, but I hope once you make your grand entrance we will finally decide on something." He almost frowned when he didn't feel anything against his hand. He was about to pull away when he felt a hard kick against the palm of his hand which made him smirk in a proud manner. "That's daddy's strong little girl. Already showing off even in the womb."

Harley ran her fingers through Joker's hair while he continued to speak to their daughter, making her stomach flutter at the mere sight of this rare but affectionate moment. She was nervous about giving birth, but in this moment she could care less. She couldn't wait to meet her daughter.

Little did she know that she would be meeting her sooner than she expected.

 ** _Their little princess is about to make her appearance. Who's excited? Sorry for the semi short chapter. I tried to post something ASAP to make up for the long wait for the previous chapter._**


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Just try and relax, Miss Quinn. You may feel some discomfort for just a bit, okay?" Dr. Fields stated, looking up at Harley to wait for her reply, knowing to be patient because Harley was a first time mom, and may be nervous.

Harley peered down at the doctor, trying to find some humor in this to make herself feel better as the doctor was going to check to see if she was dilated yet. She nodded once in answer to the doctor, drawing in deep but slow breaths to calm herself. "I'm ready."

"It'll be okay, Harls. I'm here." Joker murmured in a calming tone, whilst trying not to squeeze her hand too hard when he was keeping his gaze on the doctor whom now was examining Harley. He still hadn't gotten used to the idea of someone other than himself laying hands on his Queen, but it somewhat put him at ease knowing that at least her doctor was a woman. If it had been a male doctor, he'd be dead by now.

Harley tried not to squirm against the examining table when she felt some discomfort, wincing just slightly and trying to tell herself that this was nothing. Since she had taken beatings that were a hundred times worse than this little love tap. To get her mind off what the doctor was doing to her, she peered up at Joker, stifling a laugh when she saw his intense gaze upon the doctor, noting the hint of worry mixed with irritation in his facial expressions. She was probably the only one who could tell how he was feeling almost all the time because to others they'd just see a blank expression, but now with all the time she spent with him over the years she had grown to know him in every way possible as long as he allowed her to do so.

"You're all done, Miss Quinn. You did so amazing. It looks like you're about one cm dilated so far." The doctor went about her duties, making sure to cover up Harley right away since she had found out the hard way that Joker didn't like her taking too long examining his girlfriend.

Harley's eyes widened ever so slightly as she squeaked. "W-wait… Does that mean I'm going to pop this thing out now!?"

Dr. Fields withheld a laugh as she shook her head, offering Harley a subtle smile. "Not necessarily. It's actually common for women to be this dilated for quite some time before the body decides it wants to continue further and get things started on its own accord. With that being said I've heard so many people over the years try different ways to help speed up the process, but I'm sure if you did some research yourself and felt comfortable trying some of those things it wouldn't hurt to try them out."

Joker didn't realize that he was holding his breath in response to hearing Harley mention if she was going to have the baby right this second until Harley brought him out of his mind when she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It baffled him that even though she was going to do all the hard work and be in so much pain that she always fretted about keeping him calm. He looked down at her with a smirk, examining her face to see if she was still having any kind of discomfort since she'd been having those stupid pains regularly now.

Harley held his gaze a while longer before she looked at the doctor, trying not to show how anxious she was feeling. "Thank you, Dr. Fields. I'll look into it. I'd try almost anything at this point to get her out." Harley stated in an amused manner, but knew deep down that she actually meant it. She was miserable at this point in her pregnancy. She was lucky enough to have had a pretty good pregnancy without any complications but now she just wanted it over with and wanted desperately to meet her daughter. Not to mention the sooner she was here the sooner she could dress her up in all the pretty outfits she had bought her and introduce her to her Auntie Ivy. Those thoughts alone helped Harley with her anxiousness.

"You're very welcome. Now if you have any concerns at all just call my personal cell phone like always at any time. Before you know it this little girl will be here. We just have to be patient and hopefully she will let us know when she's ready to come out." The doctor said her farewells before she left the room and was escorted off the property like usual.

"Are you okay, Harls?" Joker brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss it gently.

Harley grinned when she felt his lips press against her hand, nodding once in answer to his question. "I'm fine, Puddin. I just want her out already. She's already as stubborn as her daddy." Harley replied in a teasing way as she sat up carefully before she got off the examining table to place her clothing back on.

Joker rolled his eyes in response to her comment, scoffing in the process. "I think you meant to say that no one is as stubborn as you. I agree that I have my moments, but no missy, it's you who is the most stubborn." He hovered over her to make sure she didn't fall over.

Harley pretended to think over what he said then shook her head with a laugh. "Nope. It's you." She ignored the fact that he was starting to crowd her space again, focusing on getting out of the room so she could go rest on her bed.

Joker didn't bother arguing with her since he didn't want to start a useless fight over something stupid. He instead went about helping her onto the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

Harley smiled sweetly in his direction as she let him help her get situated on their bed, pulling her blanket over herself once he stopped fretting over her. "No, I'm good right now. I just want to take a little nap. I couldn't sleep last night because someone wasn't with me." She pouted sadly up at him as she reached her hands out to make grabby hands at him, trying her hardest to not giggle in the process.

Joker chuckled at her foolish little display, letting out a sigh as he began to disrobe until he was just left in his boxers. It was the only way he was going to be able to nap comfortably with her since it looked like he wasn't going to be able to get anything else done for the day with her wanting him by her side.

Harley watched as her man began to remove his clothing, fighting the urge to show any signs of interest in this act because she already knew he would try to start something that she wasn't in the mood for. She averted her gaze instead until it was safe to look when he began to carefully get onto the bed and lay down beside her before he proceeded to place a kiss against her cheek. She instinctively pulled him against her chest, needing the comfort his touch brought to her when she needed it the most.

Joker found himself smirking when Harley had gently tugged him towards herself so he could rest his head against her chest. He wasn't going to complain since now this was his favorite place to rest on. "Sorry, toots. I was trying to get caught up with all the work stuff and did a little extra just in case our little hellion made her grand entrance soon."

Harley smiled down at him as he settled more comfortably against her chest, running her fingers through his hair and continuing down until running them down his neck then repeated the process. "Aww that's so sweet, J. You didn't want to miss out on the bloody mess our daughter is going to make whenever she decides to stop making her mommy suffer and just come out." Harley said jokingly as she listened to his quiet noises of contentment as she continued her motions.

Joker stiffened slightly when she mentioned how disastrous the birth was going to be. He was never squeamish, but he knew damn well that he wasn't going to be looking down at her nether regions during the birth. He knew it would haunt him forever, so instead he focused on her gentle touch, closing his eyes to take in every last moment alone they would have before their daughter joined them. It didn't take long before he had drifted off to sleep due to the lack of sleep the past few days.

Harley tried not to laugh when she heard a light snore, knowing her man had fallen asleep. She settled against her pillows to close her eyes as she kept him against her chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

A few hours had passed and Harley awoke to feeling a sharp pain on her lower back, biting down on her lip to not make a sound since she still felt something resting on her. She opened her eyes warily before looking down to see that Joker was still deeply asleep, but what made her laugh was seeing the drool against her breasts that had escaped his mouth. Even though it was slightly disgusting she found it a little cute since he looked so peaceful as he slept. She carefully reached over towards her bedside table to grab a tissue to wipe both herself and his mouth clean.

Joker's nose wrinkled in his sleep when he felt something tickling his face, opening his eyes into slits as sleepiness was still affecting him and when he didn't feel or hear anything his eyes closed on their own accord to fall back asleep until he felt something vibrating beneath him which made his eyes open fully to see Harley was full on laughing at him, but trying to do it as quietly as she could. "What's so funny?" He murmured sleepily, not wanting to move from his rather comfy "pillows" his face was resting on.

Harley had covered her mouth to muffle her laugh but she couldn't stop her body from moving through the silent laughter when she witnessed Joker's nose wrinkling so cutely when the tissue had brushed against it on accident, and then he tried to push her hand away in his sleep while mumbling words she couldn't quite hear. "You're the one who was being funny." She stammered as she attempted to stop laughing so she could speak again in a teasing manner. "Can you please stop drooling on me so I can stop having to wipe both your face and my boobies?"

"What?" He said in confusion before he raised his face up, noticing he covered both of them in drool when he had been in a very rare deep sleep. He tried not to grumble when Harley quickly wiped his face before he could move away. "Stop. I'm not a child. I can do it myself." He growled in an agitated way.

Harley giggled in response to his words and since she was able to clean his face before he moved away from her. She cleaned herself up afterwards before looking at him with an amused expression. "Really? Cause by the way you were drooling I almost thought the baby was here already."

Joker rolled his eyes at her as he moved to lay on his back away from her, trying not to get upset from her teasing him. "Shut up."

"Aww don't be embarrassed Puddin! It let me have some practice." She bit her lip hard to not giggle once again, loving the reaction she was getting out of him.

Joker turned his head to glare at her and say something to her when he saw a look of pain cross her features. Making him sit up, reaching out to grab her chin gently to make her look at him. "What's hurting you, Harls?"

Harley breathed through the little sharp pain along her lower back, hating that it came so fast and then went away until it wanted to surprise her again. "I'm okay. It's just another one of those sharp pains. It's nothing I can't handle." As she spoke calmly she began to rub her stomach to try and get her mind off of the discomfort.

Verdant hues flitted across her features, trying to see if she was lying to make him stop worrying. "Are you sure you're okay? I can call the doctor over right now." He shifted on the bed as if readying himself to get up when he stopped when she grasped his hand.

"No, don't leave me. Can we just stay here and watch movies or something? I don't want to be alone if something happens." Her lip trembled without her consent as she spoke, hating that she got so emotional so easily due to her crazy hormones.

Joker nodded once before leaning over to place a kiss against her lips before moving to sit more comfortably beside her. "Alright. What are we going to watch?" He was trying to be a good sport about this, disliking to be still for too long, but he didn't want to leave her side when she had started to get upset. She seriously knew how to get her way with him, but he secretly loved the feeling of being needed.

Harley squealed happily as she reached over to grab the remote, turning on their TV to skim through movies with him until they agreed on one. And that's how they spent the rest of their night together.

A whole week had passed now and Harley was growing more irritated with each passing day. She was still only one cm dilated, and had tried multiple things to help speed up the process, but nothing worked. To her amusement Joker had tried to not sound so eager about them trying to have sex to help speed up the process, but she wasn't having that. Her pains grew a bit stronger and would last a little longer now, but she was better at not showing any signs now since she didn't want Joker to freak out.

The following night Harley woke up slightly confused as to what had caused her to come out of a deep sleep. It didn't take her long to realize that she was soaking wet and that was what woke her. She didn't hesitate to start patting Joker's bare back frantically. "J, wake up!"

Joker growled in annoyance as he turned onto his side, trying not to hiss when the light turned on suddenly. "What are you hitting me for!?" He tried to rub his eyes to see her clearly, immediately sitting up in bed when he saw her face was even paler than usual as she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "What's wrong?" He replied in a worried tone.

Harley tried not to cry when she began to panic before that was turned into embarrassment all of the sudden since she had just remembered she had runied their bed. "I'm sorry, Puddin." Her lip was trembling now as tears filled her eyes without her consent.

Joker looked at her in confusion, watching as multiple emotions crossed over her facial features before he noticed she was starting to cry. Instinctively he reached out to brush his fingers along her cheek, speaking in a hushed tone. "What are you sorry for? It's okay if you woke me up for a false alarm again." He knew now to not make that mistake again like he did the other night. She had ignored him for a full day and threatened that he wouldn't be in the delivery room, but of course when she was in trouble she had called for him and they never left each others sides ever since.

Harley tightened her hold onto the blanket she was currently grasping, looking down as she spoke softly. "I think my water broke, and I messed up our bed!" She wailed miserably before covering her face with her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Joker looked at her in disbelief when she had confessed to what happened then she proceeded to have a full on meltdown. He removed the blankets off of her, noticing the bed was wet on her side but he didn't care. He pulled her onto his lap, knowing that he'd been covered in worse things before. "Shh… It's okay, Harls. It's just a bed. It can be replaced." He tried to soothe her as he rubbed her back whilst he let her cry her little heart out.

Harley sniffled softly once she finished her crying, barely realizing that she was sitting in Joker's lap. She pulled back to look at him through her remaining tears. "You're not mad at me?" She whispered as she suddenly had a hiccup.

Joker shook his head whilst smirking at her when he met her gaze. "No, I'm not mad. Why would I be? This means our daughter is going to be here soon." He wiped away her tears before brushing a strand of her hair away from her beautiful face, thinking it was rather cute when she started to have hiccups.

Harley wrapped her arms around his neck after hearing his words, burying her face against the crook of his neck as he finally made it clear to her that yes indeed their baby girl was due at any moment. "I'm so scared." She confessed to him, thinking he would be disappointed in her.

Joker rubbed her back as he listened to what she chose to disclose to him, knowing her worries were going to mirror with him as well. "I know you are, but I am too."

Harley pulled away from him so quickly that it made him jump slightly as she looked up at him in shock. "W-what? No. You're lying. Nothing scares my, J."

Joker snorted in response to her words. He knew that while her words were once true that now there would be two things that would scare him. He reached up to run his thumb along her lower lip as he held her gaze, murmuring his next words low enough for only her to hear. "There has always been one thing I've been scared of… That's losing you… And now there's one more thing that scares me…" He paused to let his words sink in.

Harley gasped aloud as she listened so intently to what he said, which made tears fill her now sore eyes once again. "Oh, J!" She threw her arms around his neck again as she felt her heart flutter at what he just confessed to her. She tried to calm herself before she asked something while keeping her face hidden. "What's the other thing?"

He wrapped his arms around her, gritting his teeth to not allow himself to respond to the emotions that threatened to overcome him as he said his next confession. "Losing our daughter…" He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar scent as they relished in this little moment until Harley began to shift against his hold. "What's wrong?"

Harley pulled back to look at him rather sheepishly. "I got you all wet too…"

Joker shook his head as he laughed to what she was now worrying about. "It's okay, Harls. Nothing that can't be fixed. How about we take a nice warm bath?"

Harley nodded her head enthusiastically as a smile played at her lips. "Yes, please! I was starting to get cold." At that mere mention she shivered as she tried to keep as close to him as she could for body heat.

He chuckled as she embraced her once more before he helped her off the bed so they could have a nice bath together.

A short while had passed and since then their bed had been replaced and had a protective layering in case something else were to happen to it. Harley was laying in bed, trying to ride out the contractions that had gradually increased as hours went by.

The doctor was already here along with her carefully chosen nurses and they were preparing the room so Harley could be placed in it so she could monitor both Harley and the baby.

Later Harley was carried by Joker into the room and gently set down onto the delivery bed. She was trying to not show any signs of pain since she didn't want to look weak in front of the unknown nurses in the room. She let them hook her up to multiple machines, making sure to let Joker know that she was alright every now and then as he sat in a chair beside her and was holding her hand.

"Alright, Miss Quinn it looks like you haven't dilated much since the last time I checked on you so I'm going to apply a gel to the area and hopefully this will make things pick up. Just let me know when you are ready."

"Just do it now. I want her out already." Harley nearly whined as she braced herself for whatever the doctor was going to do since she couldn't see what she was doing due to her gown covering her lower half.

Joker leaned closer to Harley to whisper encouraging words, trying to ignore the people in the room.

Harley tilted her face to the side, smiling through the pain as she listened to every word Joker was saying, thankful that he was here to keep her sane in this moment. "I love you, Puddin." She whispered to him.

Joker flashed her a smirk as he leaned down to peck her cheek. "Ditto." He murmured back, not wanting to say the actual words aloud in front of an audience.

"Okay, all done. I'll be in the next room discussing my plans thoroughly with my staff. So far everything is running smoothly." Doctor Fields smiled at Harley before she left the room with the nurses following behind her immediately.

Once the door shut Harley let out a sigh of relief as she was able to let her guard down a little as she rode out a contraction. "I don't know if I can do this anymore, Puddin." She said in a hopeless tone as she looked up at him while she squeezed his hand tightly in her grasp.

Joker shook his head as he tried to give her a reassuring look. "Don't say that, Harls. You're the strongest person that I know. This is going to be so easy for you. Don't you remember all those worse situations that you've been in and you didn't even shed a single tear like my wimpy henchmen would have?" He tried to say in a playful tone to help lighten her mood.

It worked because a moment later Harley elicited a giggle when she remembered some moments when his men would have gotten shot or worse and they acted like such babies. But Harley would smile through the pain and continue on as if nothing happened up until they brought her home to get patched up. "That's a good point! You really should think about replacing some of those wusses."

Joker chuckled at her words, feeling better now that Harley was starting to get back to her old self. He sighed as he hid a smirk. "Yeah, I think I might have to get rid of some. Once you're all better we can do that together. It's been a while since we've played together." He winked at her as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

A mischievous smile played at Harley's lips when he mentioned their infamous play dates. "I can't wait to get back into our so-called normal routine. I've missed playing with Daddy so much." She murmured her last words in a suggestive manner.

Joker inhaled sharply when he caught on to what she was referring to, growling lowly as he met her gaze with his own lustful gaze. "Are you talking dirty to me, Harls? You know how much I love that filthy mouth of yours." He purred as he leaned closer to her as his breathing hitched ever so slightly, forgetting about their current situation that was still playing out.

Harley gasped aloud as she noticed his look of lust whilst her traitorous body shivered as he came closer to her. Her lips parted as she shut her eyes just as his lips descended upon hers, moaning against his mouth as her tongue sought out for his, threading her fingers in his hair to keep him there forever as they shared a passionate kiss.

Hours had passed since then and the Doctor now remained in the room with her staff as she tried to offer Harley an epidural before it would be too late to administer it. As she hoped Harley was beginning to dilate much faster now, and before they knew it there would be a new baby brought into the world. "Are you sure that you don't want it? This would be the last call for it." Doctor Fields winced when she heard a warning sound come from Joker, keeping her gaze on Harley.

Harley gripped the sheet of the bed so tightly while holding Joker's hand in the other as she waited for a contraction to pass before she could talk. "N-No I don't want it. I don't want to expose the baby to that. I'll be okay…" She said her last words almost to herself to try and convince herself that it was true.

"Are you sure, Harley? You're not just saying that 'cause you don't want to disappoint me? I wouldn't think less of you if you took it." He managed to say truthfully as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze while half-smiling down at her.

Harley bit her lip as she tried to decide while examining Joker's face to see if what he said was true. A moment later she shook her head in a defiant manner. "No, I can take it. Just promise that you'll stay here with me the whole time." Her lip trembled a bit as she looked up at him in desperation.

He couldn't help but smirk proudly in response to her words. "That's my strong girl. I promise that I won't ever leave your side."

Harley smiled gratefully up at him, trying to fight back tears when she felt a wave of emotion flow through her when she relished in the feeling of how much faith he had in her to do this task. "Thank you."

Joker kept his word and he was there every moment of the way. Never complaining that his body felt so stiff and uncomfortable in the chair because he knew what she was feeling was way worse. When it was finally time for Harley to almost push he had to try to fight back the sudden nervousness he felt. His hand had gotten clammy as he kept hold of hers, murmuring encouraging words to her before the doctor and nurses were telling her what she had to do.

Harley held onto Joker's hand for dear life as she listened to the doctor to wait until a contraction occurred so she could finally begin to push. She didn't even care that strangers were holding her legs and trying to coax her through the next steps. Harley braced herself as she felt the signs of a contraction nearing before she drew in a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She couldn't believe how much pain she was experiencing but she tried to keep her sounds of pain to a minimum before she felt the worse pain ever possible, causing her to cry out before she turned to glare at Joker. "You asshole! This is all your fault! I swear you'll be lucky if I even let you touch me after this!" Harley choked out as she tried to focus on what the doctor was now trying to tell her.

Joker was left stunned by Harley's outburst, his mouth suddenly dry as he watched in horror as Harley pushed with all her strength she could summon up. He knew she didn't mean what she said… Or rather that's what he was trying to tell himself. He didn't dare peek to his left to see what was going on down there, but instead kept his gaze on Harley as she was squeezing his hand so hard by this point. "You're doing so well, Harls. I'm so proud of you. Just hang on for a little more, and before you know it she will be here. We will spoil her so rotten, I swear."

Harley whimpered lowly through the pain, not fully comprehending exactly what Joker had said to her until she focused her full attention on the doctor when she spoke.

"I see the head! You're almost there, Miss Quinn. Give me maybe two more good pushes." The doctor smiled warmly at Harley for just a second before having all of her attention on the baby once again.

Harley cried out with the pressure she felt when her daughter was a little ways out of her, trying to do the breathing techniques the nurses told her as she readied herself to push with the next contraction. She felt like she had no energy left in her, looking up at Joker as she choked out a sob. "I can't do it, Puddin!"

Joker shook his head as he heard Harley's comment, gritting his teeth when he thought she was giving up when they were so close now. "Don't say that. I know you can do this. I believe in you so much, my precious Harley Quinn. Now please give us one more good push so we can hear our brat cry." He pleaded with her as he tried his hardest to not show how worried he was when he heard hushed murmurs coming from the nurses and the doctor.

Harley nodded her head in compliance as she gritted her teeth, closing her eyes as she used every ounce of strength she had left in her to give the last two pushes until she gasped aloud when she felt the baby slip out of her fully. She held her breath as tears began to spill down her cheeks when she didn't hear the baby cry, making her panic. "W-what's wrong! Puddin please tell me something!" She desperately tried to look at her daughter, letting out a frustrated cry when she couldn't see anything.

Joker felt his chest constrict when he dared to peek over where he promised himself that he wouldn't do. He clenched his teeth to not make a sound when he saw that the umbilical cord was wrapped around his daughter's throat and to him it felt like hours when he watched in horror when the doctor did a quick maneuver to remove the cord from the baby's neck. He glanced away thinking that his only daughter was no longer with them anymore, his heart aching when he heard Harley's pleas, making him force himself to look at her. "Shh… Everything is okay. You did great, Harls." He leaned down to place a kiss against her forehead, willing himself to not give into the sorrow that was beginning to become almost insufferable.

Harley knew something was wrong right away when she saw Joker's face, making her choke back a sob when he tried to comfort her.

Everything had happened within seconds but it felt like an eternity for them before the sweet sounds of a cry filled the room.

Harley was sobbing so hard as she heard her daughter's first cry as Joker pulled away to look over at the doctor who was holding their daughter. Harley strained to peer around him, smiling through her tears when she caught sight of her rather bloody but beautiful child.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Joker who was looking over at her while she held his baby in her arms.

Joker nodded in an almost numb manner as he followed their directions to cut the cord, tears glistening his verdant hues as he gazed down at his daughter for a brief moment before she was carried off towards Harley.

Harley quickly unbuttoned her gown before holding her arms out for her daughter, crying even more once she felt her against her bare chest and her daughter's cries had stopped. "Oh, my baby girl… I love you so much already… Isn't she beautiful, J?" Harley peered up at him, pretending not notice that his eyes were glistening with tears as he looked at both of his girls.

Joker cleared his throat, forcing back the traitorous tears that desperately wanted to be released. "Yes she is. She looks so much like her gorgeous mom." He said in a strained voice since he wasn't used to feeling how he felt right now. He thought he buried these silly mundane feelings so long ago.

Harley kissed the top of her daughter's head before the nurse had to take her away to get her situated before they could return her to her parents. "Can you go watch over her. Please?" Harley peered up at him, smiling faintly as she was trying to make him leave so the doctor could clean her up with some sort of privacy, but also to make sure their daughter was okay.

"Of course." Joker kissed her cheek before he walked over to where the nurse was taking care of his daughter, making sure to give them room but also watching to make sure they didn't hurt her in any way. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dare harm his princess.

Harley refrained from sighing in relief when she got a moment alone, trying to relax as the doctor made sure she was alright. She looked up in time to see Joker hovering behind the nurse that was bringing her daughter back to her. She gently took her daughter in her arms, smiling through new tears that spilled down her face as she got a better look at her daughter. She saw a lot of herself in her daughter's face, but she could also see Joker in her as well. She gently ran her finger across her baby's cheek, smiling more widely when she felt her little fingers curl around her finger. "So, you're the one who was giving mommy such a hard time… I would do it all over again though. My perfect little girl." Harley whispered lovingly to her daughter before she listened to what the nurse told her to do next.

A few minutes later Harley was ecstatic to see how fast it took her daughter to get used to being breastfeed. There were no words to describe the feeling of what being a mother was like. Harley finally knew what was missing in her life, and she would make sure nothing happened to her newest addition to her family.

Joker was blown away with how well Harley was doing with handling their daughter. He still hadn't held her yet. He was completely nervous to because he was worried he would hurt her since she looked so fragile. He came out of his thoughts when Harley had said something that he didn't hear. "What did you say?"

Harley tried not to laugh when she caught him zoning out as he was watching her with the baby. She didn't want to give her up just yet, but she wanted him to hold her already. "I asked if you wanted to hold her before the nurses come back to show us some things."

Joker hesitated briefly before he stood up to move closer to Harley. He tried to follow what she said as he was trying his hardest to not hurt the baby. Once she was safely in his arms he looked down at her, not fighting this time as a few stray tears dampened his face. His eyes skimmed along her beautiful face before he gently picked up her little hand to kiss it gently. He tried not to gasp when he saw her eyes flutter open, noting they looked almost the same exact shade as Harley's eyes. "Hi there my little princess. It's okay now, your Daddy is holding you and I will always be here for you." His voice sounded rough as he fought to not let any more tears fall. He smiled when he felt her tiny fingers brush against his hand. Nothing else mattered in this moment besides his Queen and Princess. Joker forced himself to look away from his daughter when he heard Harley crying. He slowly made his way back to her, holding her gaze as he did so. "What's wrong, Harls? Do I need to get the doctor for you?" His voice was laced with worry as he spoke.

Harley shook her head as she wiped her tears away, clearing her throat to speak. "N-No, I'm okay. I am just so happy right now. I knew you were going to be a great Dad. She's the best gift you have ever given me." Harley knew that this little moment she got to witness would forever be her favorite father and daughter moment between the two most important people in her life.

Joker carefully placed his daughter back into Harley's awaiting arms before he brushed his fingers over her cheek. "So, do we have a name for her yet?" He said in a gentle tone as he looked down at his daughter, watching as she fell back asleep.

Harley shifted her gaze back towards her daughter and immediately knew which name she wanted for her little girl. They had quite a few options that they had picked months ahead, but she now knew what name suited her by merely seeing her for the very first time. Harley finally nodded with a grin as she tilted her face up to look at her one and only true love. "Yes, she has a name now. Let us say a proper hello to Lucinda Quinzel, but for now I think I will call her Lucy. What do you think?"

Joker watched in amusement as Harley was thinking over the multiple names they had chosen before he saw her grin when she finally made up her mind. He loved the name she ended up choosing. They had decided that their daughter would get Harley's maiden name. They toyed with the idea of giving her the last name of Quinn, but he had said there was only one Quinn in his life and he wanted to gift his daughter a last name she would be able to carry on and though they wanted to forget whom Harley was when he first met her, he knew deep down inside he fell for her long before she became his Harley Quinn and he didn't want to completely lose that side of her. He looked at his daughter, smirking as he repeated her name in his mind, loving the sound of it. "Welcome to the world, my little Lucy."

 ** _The end for now… I know it was said that Harley's daughter was named Lucy Quinzel when it was mentioned in a comic/online, but I found it kind of fitting to use Lucinda for my story. Mainly because the spelling was so close to a certain devil if you know what I mean... Ya know just wanting to give her a name with an almost sick twist since her parents are far from normal. So, Lucy will be a short way of saying her name or when she's really acting like a little hellion they can call her Lucifina. Haha get it? But on a real note, I wanted to post this earlier than expected since I'm going to be going on a mini vacation and wouldn't have time later to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Update shall be in the works soon._**


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Some weeks had passed now since Lucy was born, and Harley was gradually getting used to her new mommy duties. She was still trying to get Lucy on a routine schedule, but at times her daughter was just as stubborn as her parents. Joker on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Especially on this particular night.

"Harley! Make her shut up before I go over there and permanently do it!" Joker yelled in frustration before he covered his head with a pillow, attempting to quiet the endless crying that just occurred within the last few minutes.

"Well, if you actually helped me take care of her, and simply held her while I finished getting dressed then maybe she would've stopped crying! All I asked was for a few minutes to shower." Harley replied in an annoyed manner as she stormed her way out of the bathroom, barely having enough time to get dressed after her shower. She put her hair up into a bun as she made her way over towards the bassinet. She immediately smiled at her daughter as she reached down to pick her up in her arms. "Shh… It's okay, Lucy. Mommy is going to take care of you now." Harley said in a gentle tone, smiling more when Lucy had stopped her crying once she was in her mother's arms. Harley cooed at her while she walked over to the other side of the room to enter the nursery.

Joker nearly sighed in relief when the crying had finally ceased. He didn't bother to reply to what Harley had said. He just wanted to finally get some sleep since the past few weeks Lucy had kept him awake with her endless crying and need for attention. He loved her dearly, but the lack of sleep among other things had him snapping at everyone lately. He peeked up from under the pillow just in time to see Harley entering the nursery then he proceeded to lay back more comfortably in bed, shutting his eyes immediately as he tried to fall asleep whilst attempting to ignore the noise that Harley was currently making.

Harley had just started to feed Lucy, feeling even more completely in love with her with each passing day as she got to watch her daughter slowly begin to grow and see the subtle changes in her features. She didn't care about the zero sleep, dirty diapers or endless amount of washing she had to do. She would gladly do about anything for her baby girl.

Harley traced the pad of her finger along Lucy's cheek, smiling down at her as she watched her eat almost in a greedy-like manner. "Aww. My little milk monster. You get even more precious every day… I'm sorry your Daddy was being all grumpy again. He really doesn't mean to. Once he gets some sleep I'm sure he will spend some time with you again." Harley bit down on her lip hard to not let allow herself to cry. It made her sad that Joker had recently stopped paying attention to Lucy. He hadn't even picked her up for some time now. She hoped it was just because he was scared to accidentally hurt her, and not what she tried so hard not to believe. She didn't want to think that he was regretting on letting her have the baby after everything they had went through to bring her safely into this world. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as she waited to finish nursing Lucy, not realizing she was currently being watched.

Joker wasn't able to fall asleep after all as he hoped to. He got up from the bed and headed over to the nursery to check on Harley. He knew the reason that he couldn't sleep was because she wasn't beside him. He opened the door enough so he could see Harley, watching as she rested in the rocking chair whilst she fed their daughter. Joker couldn't help but hear the sadness in Harley's voice when she spoke about how he was a little distant from Lucy and to be truly honest he was even being distant to Harley as well. It was true that he was on edge lately, but what he didn't want to admit was the reason why he hadn't held Lucy again. With him not being in control of his moods he didn't want to risk hurting her. He knew it would kill him if he harmed her in any way. He was removed from his inner thoughts when he watched as Harley lifted Lucy up to burp her gently before she went on to change her diaper. He opened the door fully as he watched Harley place the baby down into her crib before he slowly made his way over to Harley to wrap his arms gently around her waist, and kissed her shoulder softly.

Harley was making sure that Lucy was taken care of when she withheld a gasp when she felt arms wrap around her. A faint smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when she felt his lips brush against her shoulder, making her lean into his touch. "Is this really my, Puddin? Or is it a really sweet stranger?" She said in a teasing manner.

Joker bit down on her neck in a playful manner, feigning a growl as he ran his fingers down along her arm. "I sure hope that if a stranger came into our house that you wouldn't continue to allow them to touch you."

Harley turned in his hold so she could wrap her arms around his neck, pursing her lips as she pretended to think his comment over. "Hmm… I don't know… I guess it all depends on my boyfriend's behavior. I might have to look elsewhere for some loving." She went on her tip toes to place a kiss against his cheek before she broke out of his hold to saunter her way out of the nursery, and head into their bedroom.

Joker was left rather baffled in the nursery at what Harley just said and on how she left him so suddenly. He peered down into the crib, watching his daughter sleep so peacefully before he forced himself out of the room to go to his other lady in his life. He didn't see her, but he could hear her rummaging around somewhere in their room. Joker got onto their bed and made himself comfortable as he tried to wait patiently for Harley to come back to bed. His eyes were just about to shut when he heard someone walking in the direction of where he was currently resting. Joker opened his eyes in time to see Harley emerge from their closet, almost dropping his jaw in mere shock at the current sight of her.

Harley looked up when she felt someone staring at her. She stifled a laugh as she quirked a brow up in amusement. "What? Do I got something on my face or you just have a staring problem?" She reached out to pull back the blankets, settling down on her side of the bed in a sitting position before she reached out to grab her body lotion that was resting on her bedside table. She placed a little amount into the palm of her hand, setting the bottle back down before she started to gently apply the lotion all over her legs.

Joker watched her every movement, feeling something awaken within him for what felt like the millionth time. It had been so long now that he had any sort of physical action with Harley. It was part of the reason why he was so easily angered within the past few weeks. He blinked when he heard Harley say something to him, clearing his throat before he spoke in a nonchalant manner. "What, I can't just admire my girl from afar?" He had turned onto his side now, verdant hues glimpsing along her slightly tousled hair and taking his time to look at how her body looked in what she called a 'tank top', but that thing wasn't even covering up her stomach completely. Not that he was going to complain about it. And she paired her top with super short pajama shorts that she had decided to put on tonight. This outfit left nothing for the imagination when her clothing barely concealed her alluring features, making him strain against his boxers at the mere sight of her.

Harley had finished moisturizing her legs and was using the excess lotion to rub onto her hands, sneaking a glance over in Joker's direction which almost made her giggle to see him practically drooling over her. She had to admit that she was forever thankful that her body had snapped back so quickly, and her boobs were looking good at the moment since they had stayed rather enlarged while she was still breastfeeding the baby. She was never grateful for good genes in her entire life up until now. Harley had also been keeping a secret from Joker recently. She had been given the clear to go on about her intimate ways with her lover. Even she had to admit that her need was almost painful now. She was toying with the idea of going ahead and having her way with her man tonight, but she was starting to feel exhausted. She knew if she slept right now she'd get almost two hours until Lucy would wake up for a feeding, but the way he was looking at her right now was almost too much to bear. She turned her head to look over at him with a coquettish grin playing at her lips as she spoke in an amorous tone. "Are you just going to look at me all night or are you going to come over here and make your girl purr?" She bit down on her lip as she beckoned him over to her.

Joker inhaled sharply in response to both her words, and actions. He didn't need to be told twice. He practically pounced on top of her, smirking when he heard her little yelp as he settled himself over her. A look of lust capturing his facial features as he met her gaze, speaking in a rough tone. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Can you repeat your words one more time for me, just so I could be reassured."

Harley's breathing was nearly erratic in response to how close he was to her. She kept her coquettish grin upon her lips as she moved to wrap her legs around his waist before she spoke in a mere whisper. "I want you to touch me."

Joker growled lowly before he brought his lips down upon hers in a carnal-like assault. His hands traveled down her body until reaching the hem of her top, without even thinking he easily ripped the thin fabric apart to expose her desirable flesh.

Harley moaned against his mouth as she returned his fervid kiss before gasping aloud when he ripped her tank top apart. She pulled away to look up at him, nearly whimpering with need when he gave her such a lustful look. She reached up to grasp his hair between her fingers, bringing him down for another kiss as she tightened her hold onto his waist and ground herself against him. "Please J…" She whispered breathlessly against his lips.

Joker withheld a groan when Harley tugged his hair harshly to bring him into another kiss, but that was nothing compared to her teasing when she grinded herself against him. It was driving him mad, but he knew he needed to be gentle with her for their first time after the events of the birth she just went through. He suddenly found himself smirking when he heard her pleas, making him move to trail kiss along her neck and down her chest until he reached the hem of her pajama shorts. He flicked his gaze upwards, feeling pleased as she was practically mewling in response to his touch and he hadn't even gotten started just yet. "There's no need for rushing, Harls… I'll give you what you need soon." He murmured huskily as he took his time to remove her shorts and panties in one fluid motion before growling lowly once again when she was now fully naked in front of him.

Harley writhed against the sheets of the bed, trying to keep quiet as to not wake the baby, but she couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed by the intensity of his touches since they hadn't had a moment like this in ages. She peered down to see what he was going to do next, which in return made her grip the sheets in one hand as she both watched and felt him gently part her legs open, making her breathing hitch up slightly. "J… Please… I can't wait any longer…" She whined helplessly.

Joker chuckled at her complaints as he nudged her legs apart a little more before he dipped his head down to trail his tongue along her slit a few times in a painstakingly slow manner before he dipped in his tongue to caress her heated center briefly until he stopped abruptly to look at her with a mischievous smirk before he thought to reply to her. "I promise you'll get what you want soon. You just have to wait patiently, just as I had to for a very long time. It wasn't always enjoyable to be turned down so many times and have to take care of myself for who knows how long. Can you now understand why that may have been so frustrating for me?" He waited for her reply whilst he teasingly reached down to use his thumb to gently rub her clit in a circular motion, enjoying the reactions he got out of her.

Harley placed her hand against her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure when she felt his tongue tease her heated core before he used his thumb to rub her clit. She was lost in his touch before she whined at the absence of it, finally having no other choice but to listen to what he had to say. She nearly snarled when he was basically teasing her and not giving her want she craved just because she had turned him down for any sexual favors when she wasn't feeling her best. She suddenly felt so angered by this that she quickly maneuvered herself to get him under her, trying to use all the strength she could to keep him still. "Don't you dare try and make me feel bad for not putting out whenever you asked! You know I was feeling like shit, and wouldn't be in the mood. My hormones were beyond erratic for months on end and I wanted you so baldy and still do but I had to wait for what felt like eternity. And just when I finally got the clear from my doctor I was going to surprise you in a better way but no I couldn't hold back anymore and I was going to give into what we both wanted but now you're making me regret that." She replied with a venomous lilt.

Joker's eyes widened in shock for just a second when she had succeeded in catching him off guard to pin him down beneath her. He was at a loss for words when she practically scolded him. He was about to answer her when she shocked him even more when she pulled down his boxers and made her way down his body to take grasp of his cock. He held his breath for what he wished would come as he kept his gaze on her.

Harley stifled a laugh when she actually had him both speechless and helpless with her words and current actions. "Aww what's the matter, Puddin… Has the cat got your tongue?" She said playfully before she brought the tip of his cock towards her lips, trying not to giggle when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She teasingly ran her tongue along the tip multiple times before she coated his entire length with her saliva as lubrication so she could slowly begin to bring her hand up and down his entire shaft in a continuous manner, biting down on her lip as he grew within her grasp.

Joker nearly growled when he heard what she told him before he was gasping when he felt her tongue begin to tease him. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch as she began to pump him slowly in her hand, withholding his groans of pleasure as he basked in the enticing touch his lover brought to him. "Harls… I—" He was cutoff when Harley proceeded to take him within her mouth, making him choke back a groan at the wondrous sensation.

Harley smirked when she was pretty sure he was about to apologize to her before she returned to her torturous ways. She brought him within her mouth, guiding herself up and down along his length whilst continuing to use her hand to pump his cock as she gradually allowed as much of him as she could within her mouth with each passing movement. Her fingers of one hand dug into his thigh as she moaned against him when she felt his fingers grasp her hair that was in a bun.

"Oh, fuck…" Joker mumbled under his breath, shutting his eyes as his hold on her hair tightened when she continued her actions. He tried to not groan when he felt her nails press into his skin, knowing if she continued on that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, but he couldn't bring himself to stop her.

Harley continued to use her hand and mouth in time with her slow motions up and down his length before she removed her hand, relaxing her throat as she took him fully within the confines of her mouth, causing her to gag slightly in the process. She shivered in mere delight when she heard him choke back a loud groan in response to her previous action. She began to repeat that action and dug her fingers even more harshly against him when he went ahead and pushed her head down further, making her gag once more. She ignored the tears that glistened against her beryl optics as she allowed him to guide her in the way he wanted whilst she added a like suction to her actions, knowing it drove him wild. She did this a few more times until she noticed that he was about to relieve himself and proceeded to whack his hand away and slowly withdrew him from her mouth to allow herself to move off of him to lay back down beside him. She wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand, smirking deviously in his direction when he was nearly out of breath. "You okay over there? You look like you might pass out."

Joker felt himself just right at the edge of releasing himself within the confines of her throat when she suddenly stopped her actions, causing him to growl in frustration. He watched as she moved to lay beside him and went on ahead to make fun of him more, making him feel a bit angered when she left him in his current state. "Harley… Don't you dare leave me like this…"

"Who said I was going to leave you like that? I'm waiting for you to come over here and give me the good stuff." She purred as she used her finger to beckon him over towards her once again.

Joker refrained from snarling at her for being such a tease and instead made his way to rest above her once again. "Just say the words and I'll give you what you need." He murmured to her as he dipped his head down to trail kisses along her jawline.

Harley wrapped her legs around his waist, ignoring his comment as she grasped him within her hand and angled the tip of his cock just outside her entrance. "Just fuck me already!" She said in a frustrated manner, wanting him to alleviate the ache between her legs that she felt growing increasingly more painful due to their tedious foreplay.

Joker groaned at her wicked remark, biting down onto her shoulder harshly as he pushed himself within her in one rough fluid movement, causing them both to moan in unison. He pulled away to look at her with a look of concern showing on his face. "Are you alright?"

Harley gripped onto his back for support when he entered her in a fast movement and filled her to the very brim, she tried not to show any emotion when he looked down at her. She nodded once in answer to his question. "Yes, I'm okay. Just keep going. Please..."

Joker placed a gentle kiss against her lips before he withdrew himself from her slowly then slid within her in the same manner, gradually picking up pace with each passing thrust. "I've missed this so much." He mumbled against her lips before he buried his face in her neck to help quiet the groans that he begun to release.

Harley dug her fingers into his back, meeting his every thrust as she tried to quiet her moans but it was no use when she felt him shift slightly to hit her sweet spot, causing her to cry out. "Fuck… Oh, J…" Her eyes rolled back as she felt this intense amount of pleasure coursing through her body.

Joker propped himself up with one arm before he used his free hand to cover Harley's mouth when she had nearly screamed so loud. "Shh… I know I'm that good… But… Uhh... Shit… Just shut up." He had stammered his reply in response to being so overwhelmed with the feeling of finally being within her again as he started to thrust within her in a more rough and faster manner, feeling himself just at the very edge for the second time that day.

Harley opened her eyes when she felt a hand press against her mouth just as she cried out once again when she felt his movements becoming even more rough. She was glad that he covered her mouth to muffle her moans as she kept hold of his gaze right when she felt her walls beginning to contract around him in an almost painful manner. She dragged her nails down his back as she felt the early signs of herself finally about let go with a final moan. Her limbs felt so loose as she held onto him as he gradually started to slow his motions, making her think that he was done.

Joker waited until Harley gradually came down from her climax before he withdrew from her to roll them over so she was on top of him. "Now it's your turn to finish what you started earlier." He murmured to her in a husky manner as he rested his hands against her petite waist.

Harley didn't have time to catch her breath when she was suddenly rolled over on top of him. She placed her hand against his chest to allow her free hand to grab hold of his cock, moving it to her entrance before she slowly slid him fully within her. She whimpered softly in response to how tender she still felt from her climax. She placed her other hand down onto his chest for support as she began to start to rise up and make her way down onto him, not wasting time as she found a hard and fast pace, whimpering over and over as he helped her to slam herself back down onto him, filling her to the very brim each time.

Joker groaned as he gripped her waist in a vice-like grip, helping her to get him closer to his release. He worried that she was being too loud again, but when he felt her start to gyrate her hips in the way she knew that he loved, he couldn't bother to think of the consequences. His hands trailed up her body until his hands gripped her breasts, squeezing them gently before he felt himself finally let go. He grunted as she beared down onto him one final time before she slowed down her pace and ended up collapsing on top of him. His breathing was ragged as he held her against his chest and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Harley was trying to slow her heart rate as she rested against his chest, feeling so weak from her earlier exhaustion along with this intense moment between them. She moved gently to have him slip out of her before she collapsed against his side, burying her face against him as she mumbled sleepily. "I love you, Puddin."

"I love you too, Harls." He held her close against his chest, not realizing that he had said those words so easily before they both drifted off to sleep within a passing moment.

A short while had passed before Harley jumped awake at the sound of a cry. She was about to get up when a hand grabbed her arm suddenly, making her look over at Joker who was already sitting up in bed. "I was just going to get her. I'm sorry she woke you…" Harley said before she winced as she waited for him to snap at her but she was only left feeling stunned when she heard his reply.

"I'll bring her to you instead. You stay in bed." Joker tried not to laugh at her dumbfounded expression, knowing even he was a little shocked that he was actually going to help her with the baby. He made sure she listened before he placed on a pair of boxers then he went off to the bathroom to clean himself up then he rushed back out to go to the baby.

Harley watched in amusement as Joker had went off to wash his hands and clean up before he marched out of the bathroom to go into the nursery. Harley waited until he was out of the room so she could go do the same and be back in bed and manage to change into another pair of pajamas before he came back into the room.

Joker hesitated for just a moment, looking down into the crib to see his daughter in a full on fit. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he noticed she started to almost pout after she stopped crying when she looked up at him. He carefully reached down to pick her up, holding her gaze as he rubbed his thumb along her chubby cheek. "Hey there, my little girl. Daddy's here now. I'm sorry I wasn't being such a good dad, kid. I'm trying my best." He walked over to the changing table and gently laid her down, silently praying to whomever was listening that she kept quiet as he changed her diaper. He had watched Harley change her countless times and had even done it once or twice, so he hoped he could do it again.

Harley had just gotten back into bed after she grabbed her extra nursing pillow, trying to hear if Joker needed any help, but to her surprise he was exiting the nursery with a calm baby in his arms. Her heart warmed at the mere sight of him cradling their daughter, making her fight back tears to not get emotional because she knew he would hate for her to make a big deal about it. Instead she cleared her throat to speak in a loving tone. "There's my two favorite people in my life." She smiled as she took the baby out of his arms and placed her carefully onto the pillow before she lifted her shirt to get Lucy to latch onto her breast. She was getting comfortable in bed while Lucy began to feed, keeping her gaze on Joker as he made his way around the bed to sit beside her.

Joker made sure to give Harley some room as he watched their daughter eat. He never imagined that he'd have to share one of his favorite body parts of his woman with someone else, but he made an exception for his little girl. He reached out to gently rub Lucy's little hand that was resting against Harley's breast, not being able to hold back a smirk when her tiny little fingers wrapped around his finger. "Look at our princess. She's such a hungry little monster. Reminds me of someone I know." His last words came out jokingly.

Harley shook her head when she heard the comment he had not so kindly hinted about her, making her stifle a laugh as she tilted her head down to look at their daughter holding onto her daddy's finger. "She looks just like you today. It's so weird that her facial features always change. I love her so much already. I really want to do this again…" She held her breath as she awaited for his reply, hoping she didn't make his mood change since he was being his rare loveable self for a good length of time.

Joker was nodding in agreement with Harley's words not really comprehending what she just said until it hit him out of nowhere. "Yes, I agree—… Wait... What!?" He looked up at her with pure alarm showing in his eyes as he tried to keep a blank expression upon his face, not wanting to show how much that comment had terrified him. It was one thing to allow her to have one child, but now she wanted two!? 'No!' He thought to himself since he knew wouldn't be able to handle that.

Harley winced slightly when she heard his little outburst, carefully removing his finger from Lucy's grasp and replaced it with her own to rub the back of her tiny hand to soothe her when she had jumped in her arms. She made sure she was still feeding before she looked up to meet Joker's gaze. "I want to have one more baby... Before you say anything just listen to me please." She tried to stay calm as to not upset Lucy, beryl optics skimmed along his facial features until she was sure he wasn't going to go full on crazy at any moment. She stayed silent to allow him to gather up his thoughts.

Joker didn't fight Harley when she removed his finger from Lucy's hold and instead used his hand to run his fingers through his hair, taking a moment to breathe and process her words before he looked back at her. "Okay… Give me one good explanation on why I should even think about this ridiculous idea of yours."

Harley bit down on her lip before she gathered up the courage to speak, keeping her gaze down to look at Lucy's adorable little face. "I didn't know what was missing in my life until I had Lucy… I was completely happy and fully in love with you, and when I found out that I was pregnant everything changed… I had a little piece of you inside me and I wanted nothing more than to protect it, but it scared the hell out of me. You and I both know that I'm not sane enough to do normal things, but after I had her it's like something clicked inside me and I just knew what to do… And now I want her to grow up with someone and have them learn to protect one another and rule this place when we are no longer here." Her voice was starting to break ever so slightly as she dared to peek up at him through her sudden tears. "I want a little boy... I just know he will be just as amazing as his Dad, and would cause so much mayhem in Gotham with Lucy. I-I want a little jr. Is that so much to ask for?" Harley looked down when she felt Lucy stir in her arms, noticing now that she was finished eating. Harley covered herself up before she placed Lucy against her shoulder to burp her, keeping her gaze averted from Joker to give him a moment.

Joker had listened to her every word, his heart aching against his own will when he saw how much this meant to Harley. He allowed himself to create a mental image of a mini jr. running around and causing chaos around the mansion with his sister. He thought this over thoroughly before he finally spoke. "I'll take it into consideration, but don't get your hopes up. Got it?" He settled down onto the bed, covering himself with the blanket as he looked up at the ceiling, internally groaning when he basically sentenced himself a death wish because he knew that Harley would eventually get her way with this ludicrous idea… Well it wouldn't be so— No. He had to stop thinking about that. It would just add one more person to become a weakness of his that enemies could easily find out about and use against him. He withheld a sigh as he tried to calm himself down enough to fall back asleep.

Harley felt a bit of hope rise within herself in response to his reply. She knew that there was a good chance that he would eventually cave or she would maybe take matters into her own hands… She thought it could work, but then again she never knew what to expect from him with his ever changing moods. When she was finished burping Lucy she placed her down onto the bed, checking to see if she needed a diaper change and it turned out she did so she quickly changed her and was about to put her into the bassinet beside her bed when she heard Joker clear his throat.

"She can sleep with us tonight." He kept his eyes closed, trying to act unfazed by what he had said, but he knew that Harley was radiating with excitement in response to his words.

Harley carefully kept hold of Lucy as she made her way over to the nursery to grab the handy little co-sleeper bed so she could set it in between herself and Joker. She made sure it was in place before setting Lucy down, praying that she stayed asleep while Harley went to plug in a nightlight in the outlet beside her side of the bed so she could see Lucy throughout the night. Harley turned off the bedroom light and carefully got into bed, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes to finally sleep. Feeling completely happy in this precious family moment. "Thank you for this, Puddin. Nighty night. Don't let little ol' batsy bite ya." She tried to say jokingly but she was too sleepy to pull it off.

"Goodnight, Harls." Joker replied before he chuckled as he replayed her words in his mind whilst he looked over at his girls, seeing their beautiful faces with the help of the nightlight. He stayed awake until Harley fell asleep then he too closed his eyes and succumbed to a deep sleep.

Harley awoke almost feeling completely rested the following morning. It surprised her that Lucy actually behaved nicely the previous night. She went about her normal routine with her before she left the room quietly to let Joker sleep some more. She made it downstairs and shooed the henchmen lurking around away so she could place Lucy in her gentle sway swing while she was still sleeping. Harley smiled as Bud and Lou went on either side of the swing and laid there to watch over their little sister. Harley looked up when she heard someone approach, and was about to tell them off when she noticed it was Frost. She placed her finger against her lips as she crossed the room to meet him. "Hey, Johnny. I sent your fellow boys away so I could cook in peace while Lucy sleeps. I didn't want them to wake her."

Frost nodded in answer to her words, looking past her shoulder to see the tiny figure in the swing, which almost made him smile. "That's alright. I'll stay here to keep watch while you do what you have to do." He said as quietly as he could as to not wake Lucy. He didn't want to have to hear her go into one of her infamous fits.

Harley thanked him before she made her way back into the kitchen. She kept sneaking glances at Lucy to make sure she was okay as she finished making a huge amount of food. She snapped her fingers to grab her pets attention when she gave them some leftovers. She just finished placing all the food onto the table along with plates and utensils when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She looked up and watched as Joker entered the room. Harley tried not to squirm when she saw that he was wearing one of her favorite suits that she loved to see him in. She sauntered over to him, grinning as she reached up to place a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "I made you breakfast. I was going to bring you some food in bed but now you made it easier for me. Come sit down." Harley grasped his hand and pulled him to his seat of the table before she released his hand to start to prepare his plate.

"Jesus… Were you going to feed the whole neighborhood?" He replied in an amused manner after he had seen all the food she had prepared as he sat down, watching as Harley set a plate of food and coffee down in front of him.

Harley giggled as she put a napkin beside him as well before she sat down at the table with him. "No. I made enough for you and your men. I was in a good mood." She looked over at Frost who was standing guard still. "Frosty, go fetch the boys to come get some food to take with them outside then come sit down with us." Harley didn't wait for his reply and went about eating her bowl of fruit whilst peeking over in Lucy's direction every now and then, hoping she would let Harley eat before she woke up.

Joker arched a brow in a questioning manner when Harley had ordered Frost to do something. He nodded in Frost's direction to go through with what Harley said before he dug into his food, stifling a groan of contentment as he ate in silence. He didn't find it in him to be upset by her ordering around his workers when he was instead being fed such an amazing meal.

Harley smiled when she saw her man eating every last bit of food she had served him before he went on ahead and got himself some more before his workers came in and got themselves a serving too. Harley was halfway through her breakfast when she noticed Lucy started to stir. She had to stop herself from laughing when Lucy opened her eyes as her lip started to tremble when she was preparing to cry. "Aww my little princess. It's okay mama is going to feed you too." Harley got out of her chair and picked up Lucy before she could even cry. She brought her over to the table, not remembering that Frost was still around them as she lifted her shirt and was just about to unlatch her bra when she jumped in her seat in response to a chair scraping against the floor. She finally saw Frost over on her left side looking rather stunned. "It's okay, Frost. It's not like you haven't seen breasts before… Or is it?" She giggled when she noticed a tinge of a blush creeping along his face as he turned on his heel and left the room abruptly.

Joker would have been angry at Harley for even thinking it was okay to expose herself in front of someone if it wasn't for the priceless look he saw on Frost's face. Instead he tsked at her. "What did I say about feeding her in front of the help?" He tried to say without humor as he looked over at her.

Harley just finished helping Lucy latch onto her nipple when she flicked her gaze up to meet his stare, refraining from rolling her eyes in annoyance at this ridiculous conversation. "You said not to do it, but I could care less. If my baby wants to eat at any moment no matter where then I'm going to do it. If that means shooting an imbecile that happens to be in the room before then so be it." She reached out to grab her fork so she could finish eating her fruit, not breaking his gaze as she watched him clench his jaw before he relaxed a moment later.

Joker couldn't help but smirk when she mentioned killing someone in order to provide for their child. "Alright. Fair point. You're lucky Frost left before he saw anything. I'd hate to lose my favorite henchman." He rose out of his seat and leaned over to place a kiss against her cheek. "I'll be back shortly. I just have a little issue to attend to then I'll come straight home."

Harley nodded her head once, smiling faintly when she watched him leave. She always hated when he left, but at least now she had a little piece of him at home with her.

A while had passed and Harley found herself upstairs in her room with Lucy sleeping beside her on the bed. She had just finished cleaning the house and finally put away everyone's clothes. She felt so exhausted, and contemplated over the idea of taking a nap with Lucy until Joker showed up, but she perked up when she heard the front door open and close. She was all but giddy when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She grinned when she saw Joker step into the room before she motioned towards the baby so he knew to be quiet. "Hi, Puddin. How did your little issue turn out?" She said in a whisper as to not wake the baby.

Joker kept a hand that held a present behind his back as he crossed the room to stand beside Harley. He shrugged a shoulder before he replied in a uninterested manner. "It was fine. The matter was dealt with. End of story… But I did pick something up for you on the way home." He stopped himself from laughing out loud when he noticed that she had to hold in a squeal of delight when she heard he had a gift for her.

"Gimmie!" Harley replied rather excitedly as she held out her hand.

Joker smirked as her excitement began to rub off on him. He brought his hand out from behind his back and placed a small bag into the palm of her hand. He held up a finger to stop her from immediately removing what lay within it. "Just a warning first. Don't start to assume anything. I'll explain why I got you what I did after you see it. Okay?" He waited until she nodded before he even thought about letting her open the gift. He was inwardly nervous about this particular gift.

Harley set the bag onto her lap, feeling rather curious as to what it could be. She removed the tissue paper and reached inside the bag, removing a small black box. Her heart nearly stopped when she noticed it's shape. She was about to jump to conclusions but she stopped because she remembered his recent comment. For all she knew it could be earrings and not what she really desired. Her hands felt slightly clammy when she fumbled a bit when she tried to open the box.

Joker had to stop himself from letting out a sigh of frustration and open the damn box himself but he almost inhaled sharply when she finally opened the box and revealed what was inside. He gulped as he watched multiple expressions pass over her face as he waited for her to say anything at this point.

Harley stared down at the beautiful black princess cut diamond ring that was encrusted with small red diamonds around it and had a silver band to match it. The stone was just the right size and sparkled as she moved it around. It was absolutely perfect to her. She was at a loss for words as tears filled her eyes, her throat felt so dry as emotions overcame her. She didn't know what this ring was for, but she was just overwhelmed by how beautiful it was, and not forgetting that this was the only ring he had ever gotten her. She looked up to meet his gaze, speaking in a gentle tone. "I-I don't even know what to say… Except to ask what this ring means?"

Joker noticed the tears that made her beryl optics glisten ever so slightly as he moved to sit beside her. He took hold of her hand that wasn't holding the ring and held her gaze. "It's a promise ring. We both know that I don't believe in that whole marriage nonsense… But this to me is more important than that. I want you to know that no matter what life throws at us, and no matter how much we fight or get on each others last nerves that I will always be beside you. I know I don't ever say this to you as much as I should, but I love you. I need… No I want you in my life for as long as I am granted. I don't want to be with anyone else in the world, but you and of course our little Lucy. Now with that being said, will you allow me to place this ring onto your finger, knowing that once it's there that you also promise me that you'll always be only with me in return?" He was practically being the most vulnerable he had ever been in his entire life in this moment. He knew deep down that if she refused this offer that he would rather die then have to face a time where his only love wouldn't be with him.

Harley started to sob when she heard his entire speech, catching him off guard as she threw her arms around his neck. She felt her heart feel so complete as she heard him pour his heart out to her. She sniffled against the crook of his neck before she spoke in a hushed manner. "Of course I accept. I don't want to be with anyone else but you as well. I can't picture my life without you or Lucy in it. You're stuck with us forever whether you like it or not. There's no going back."

Joker nearly sighed in relief when she finally answered him as he embraced her in a tight grip before he pulled back to brush his lips against hers in a gentle manner, not knowing what to say just yet but knowing he needed to show her how much this meant to him.

Harley returned his soft but passionate kiss, smiling against his lips before he rested his forehead against hers briefly. "Oh, and I forgot one more thing… I love you too. More than you'll ever know." She murmured to him just before he moved back to meet her gaze with a sly grin.

Joker couldn't believe just how happy he felt in this moment. He never thought he would ever feel this way ever again, but here this pure hearted creature in front of him had awoken his mundane feelings that he thought he buried so long ago. "Before I take the ring from you… I added a little something on the inside. Go on and take a look."

Harley was surprised again when she heard what else he had done. She gently turned the ring on its side and brought it up to her eye level to see what was engraved into it. She almost cried again when she saw the letter P with a plus sign beside it followed by an H. Right next to their initials was a tiny heart and the date they were officially a couple beside it. Her lip trembled slightly as she peered up at him. "Oh, Puddin it's perfect!"

Joker gently took the ring out of her grasp and took hold of her left hand. His gaze never left hers as he slid the ring onto her finger, knowing where he placed it was the ideal place for a wedding ring but in this case it was more than that just to him. This was a special promise that they both would keep forever. He brought her onto his lap, embracing her as he brushed his lips against the top of her head.

No more words needed to be said after that. They were content in their own little world, and much later that night they shared the most loving display of passion to finish their small promise to each other before they allowed their once referred to mistake to lay in between them, and now she was referred to their most precious little blessing.

 ** _I just wanted to thank everyone for being patient while this chapter was finally being written. I hope those still following this story will enjoy what else is in store for these lovely characters before the story comes to an end. I still plan on making a story based on Harley's back story about how she got to be where she was with the Joker_** **_in the near future._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Some months had passed now, and Lucy had both of her parents wrapped around her tiny finger. Even for a little thing she was the boss around the house for the time being, which Joker was not so keen on admitting. She was now crawling around and was having bad fits recently due to her baby teeth coming in, so nowadays everyone was pretty moody with the lack of sleep and patience for that matter.

Harley was busy in the kitchen attempting to finish prepping Lucy's meals in advance since it made it easier for her during the week. She tried not to laugh when she heard some rather humorous activity going on in the living room where both Joker and Lucy were at right now.

Joker withheld a growl when he suffered through another slap to the face whilst he lay on the floor, trying to keep Lucy from crawling over towards the kitchen where she knew Harley was at. "Lucy… Didn't Daddy just tell you to stay put for one measly moment." He spoke through gritted teeth in an exasperated tone.

Lucy paused mid-crawl to sit up and face Joker. Her lower lip began to tremble as tears filled her cerulean hues whilst her tiny hands curled into fists along her sides when she sensed how upset he was with her.

Joker's verdant hues widened in alarm when he noticed that she was about to go into one of her crying fits. He made sure to slowly rise up from the carpeted floor to sit in front of her as to not frighten her before he extended his arms out so he could beckon her over to him. "There's no need to cry, princess. Daddy is very sorry for being a grouch. Now come here and let me give you a hug."

Lucy hesitated for a brief moment before she smiled widely, showing her two little teeth that just came in not too long ago. Lucy elicited a noise that sounded like a squeal before she started to crawl over to her dad.

Joker tried not to wince when Lucy nearly caused him to become deaf from her squeal, and instead forced a smile upon his lips as he scooped her up into his arms before carefully falling back onto his back to raise her in the air. He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard her adorable laugh as he continued to play with her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Harley was smiling to herself as she listened to her family in the other room as she finished putting away the small amount of food she prepared for Lucy. She was currently in the process of introducing a minimal amount of food to Lucy since she was still breastfeeding her. She wanted to last until Lucy was at least a year, but her little monster thought it was funny to bite her mommy recently, which made Harley not even want Joker getting near her at times. Harley wasn't prone to giving into pain, but this was just totally different than her kinky moments with her man. Harley was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Joker curse so loudly followed by crying. She ran to the living room so quickly, not knowing what she was going to walk into. She tried to assess the situation, picking up Lucy in the process when she had crawled over to her. "Shh it's okay." Harley said in a gentle tone as she traced the pad of her finger along Lucy's cheek to calm her before she looked over to see Joker rising to his feet with his back facing her. "What's wrong, Puddin? Why is she crying for?"

Joker turned around and pointed a finger in the direction of Lucy. "That little brat threw up on me!" He retorted in a menacing-like manner, causing Lucy to whimper and hide her face against Harley's chest.

"She did w—" Harley didn't get to finish her sentence when she noticed that there was barf along Joker's cheek and it trailed down along his shirt. Harley bit the inside of her lip harshly, needing to feel some sort of pain to not let out a laugh. It didn't bother her now to end up covered in all kinds of bodily fluids, but Joker was never fond of those type of accidents. "Well…Umm… Were you doing anything in particular to make her tummy upset?" Harley rubbed her baby girl's back to soothe her whilst gently swaying from side to side.

Joker used the back of his hand to wipe his face with a look of disgust upon his features. He was practically seething by this point, throwing a glare in Harley's direction when he heard what she said, hating that she may have a point as to why Lucy went all exorcist on him. "All I was doing was playing with her like you asked me to. After this little incident she will be lucky if I even pick her ungrateful ass up again!" His chest was rising and falling rapidly as anger overtook him. He couldn't find it in him to care that he made Lucy get upset even more. He felt so embarrassed to be seen like he was at the moment.

A subtle gasp emitted from Harley's lips in response to his cruel words. She hugged Lucy against her chest even more protectively, returning his glare with one of her own as she spoke in venomous manner. "Don't you dare speak to her like that. You can treat me like shit, but if you ever do or say anything that upsets my daughter again, you will regret it." Harley didn't bother to wait for what he either was going to say or do. She brushed past him to stalk off towards the stairs, snapping her fingers in the process to call the boys to her. She was fuming as she made it in her room, making sure to carefully put Lucy down into her crib while she hurriedly packed a suitcase of necessities for both herself and Lucy. If she forgot anything she would just go out and steal it once she got to her destination she thought to herself.

Joker stood in the living room, feeling rather stunned that Harley had actually spoken to him with such hatred. She always spoke to him all lovingly even if he had beat the shit out of her or ignored her for lengths of time. He went to the downstairs bathroom to quickly clean himself up as best as he could before he made his way upstairs, listening to all the ruckus that Harley was making. When he pushed open the bedroom door he saw a suitcase beside Harley who was flanked by Bud and Lou while she carried Lucy in her arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

Harley's beryl optics rolled skywards in pure annoyance in response to his question. "Are you fucking blind now? I'm pretty sure the suitcase is giving it away. But since you're clearly both blind and an idiot I'll have to explain it to you slowly. I'm leaving with my daughter, and I'll be back when I feel it's the right time or when you finally realize that what you just did was wrong. Now get out of my way." Harley stood her ground, surprising her own self with how cruel she sounded, but she remained calm and in control, knowing what her next moves would be.

Joker clenched his fists at his sides, a growl emitting from deep within his chest before he spoke in a minacious way. "You mean /our/ daughter. And if you think I'm going to allow you to take her from me then you must be the truly stupid one. Now go put her in the crib, so we can have a little chat."

Harley shook her head in answer to his words, keeping her grip on Lucy and trying to not stumble in the process when Bud and Lou were trembling against her legs as they began to growl, readying themselves to attack if needed. "Why do I need to put her down? Are you going to hit me, Joker? Because that would be so original. You automatically go to that to fix a problem instead of actually talking it out with me. Now I'm going to ask you one more time before I leave you to the boys. Step aside and let us through."

Joker blinked with mild shock when she had called him by his name and not by one of her nicknames she had given him. He somehow knew that this time she wasn't bluffing, and it surprised him to think that she would assume that was the reason why he wanted her to set Lucy down. Some part of himself knew it was partly for that reason, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and beg for forgiveness. That second option caused him to grow even more angered with himself because that wasn't the man he was before she came into his life. It was then that he made his decision, forcing himself to step aside to allow her to leave. "Just know this… I won't go out to find you to beg you to come back. In the end it'll be you crawling back to me and begging me for forgiveness. If that's what you really want then by all means go right ahead and leave my home." He held his breath for a moment whilst a sliver of hope coursed through him that she would stay, but to his dismay she walked past him without a word, leaving him to drown in his sorrows once she left.

It took all of Harley's strength to grab her things and walk out of their bedroom, not sparing him a glance or even gracing him with the sound of her voice. She knew if she had said anything or looked at him that she would have broke into tears. She pushed the suitcase down the stairs, keeping a sturdy hold on Lucy as she walked down the stairs with Bud and Lou beside her. Her heart broke when she heard Lucy start to mumble an array of words that were incomprehensible until one sounded so close to 'dada'. Harley fought back tears as she forced herself to make it down the entire staircase, picking up her suitcase on her way out of the house where she made her way to her car. She unlocked it and buckled Lucy up then put the boys in the very back of the spacious car along with the suitcase. Harley tried not to respond to Lucy's sudden cries as she drove out of the driveway, heading to the place she thought she would never have to use.

Joker had casted aside the curtain of a window, watching as Harley went through with her promise and left him alone. He couldn't comprehend just what he was currently feeling, but it didn't stop him from going on and destroying everything in his path in the process.

A good while later Harley had just put Lucy down for bed before she walked to the front door when she heard someone knock. She looked through the peephole, making sure it was the one person she needed right now before she opened the door, bursting into the tears she tried so hard to hold in all day.

"Oh no, Harls. It'll be okay. That ungrateful asshole will see just what he lost today." Ivy had immediately brought Harley into her arms, rubbing her back as she sobbed. Ivy's heart broke to see her friend looking so broken. She had never seen her like this before, making her feel a tinge of anger flash through her as she allowed herself to imagine the ways she would make Joker pay.

Harley reluctantly pulled out of Ivy's embrace, wiping away her tears as she forced a laugh out. "I'm sorry. I'm such a bad host. Please come in."

Ivy gave her a sympathetic smile, gathering her bag as she followed Harley inside the house and set her things in the guest room before she met Harley back in the kitchen with a smirk upon her lips. "I hope you set aside some milk for your kid, cause we are drinking tonight for sure. You look like you need it."

Harley was surprised to actually let out a real laugh, shaking her head in disbelief when she heard what Ivy said. "Already ahead of you. I pumped earlier, so Lucy will be okay with food. Now let's make our famous drinks, Red." Harley nudged Ivy with her hip, smiling serenely in her direction.

Harley and Ivy sat on the couch drinking while Harley filled her in on what happened earlier that morning that led to her coming out to her secret hideout. Harley also explained to her that she bought this place in case she ever had to get away from Joker at any time.

Ivy finished her drink, setting it aside before she looked over at Harley, shaking her head in disbelief over everything she had just disclosed to her. "Honestly Harley, I still don't know why you love that selfish prick. The only good thing he's ever given you is Lucy." Ivy scooted closer to Harley, taking her face into her hands, speaking in a serious but gentle tone. "This is our chance. We could get away from him. I could take care of the both of you. I love you, Harley. I don't want anything to happen to you or my niece."

Harley refrained from gasping aloud when Ivy suddenly grabbed her face between her hands, making her breathing hitch up in response to how close she was to her. Harley wasn't totally clueless to the fact that she sort of knew that Ivy had a little thing for her. In the past she even toyed with the idea of them being together, but she loved Joker too much to even go through with it. And now in the present when Ivy was almost pleading with her, she couldn't help but think about it again. "I don't know, Ivy. It's not that simple. He would keep looking for Lucy forever. I can't risk him taking her from me. I'd die without her." Harley sniffled softly as tears suddenly filled her eyes at the mere thought of losing her daughter forever.

Ivy wiped her tears away, smiling faintly as her eyes skimmed along Harley's beautiful features. "I know it's scary to think about, and you're probably right that he'd try to find her, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure that we can hide from him for as long as we can. Plus it'll be easy since it'll be just the three of us. Unless you're not telling me everything?" She meant to say her last words jokingly, but she had to admit she thought Harley could be expecting again since the last time she needed help it was for that very reason.

Harley leaned into Ivy's touch, feeling a tiny bit comforted at how reassuring she was up until she mentioned if Harley was hiding something. She immediately got the hint, making her eyes widen in surprise just slightly. "No. It would just be us and my boys. I don't think I could leave them." Harley motioned towards the end of the couch to where Bud and Lou were sleeping.

Ivy looked over Harley's features to make sure she was being truthful before she rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance at the mention of the hyenas, knowing she actually liked them since they hated the same person that she did. "Fine. We can bring them, but if they hold us back at any point if we go through with this then we have to cut them loose. I won't risk you or Lucy. Okay?"

Harley bit down on her lip while she thought over her proposal and before she realized what she was doing she nodded once. "Alright, Ivy."

Ivy smiled when she heard her agree, and before she could let Harley know what she was about to do she leaned forward, giving Harley enough time to move away.

Harley was going to move out from Ivy's hold to refill her cup when all of the sudden she froze when she saw her leaning forward for a kiss. She didn't know what to do, but apparently her body did because before she could process what was happening she found herself leaning forward, closing her eyes and just as their lips were about to meet they were interrupted by a cry, making them jump apart. "I-I will be right back." Harley stammered as she got up from the couch, making her way to the bedroom to check on Lucy, not believing what she was about to do. She blamed the alcohol for making her so confused, and her broken heart for making her crave to be loved in this moment.

"Way to go, Ivy…" Ivy mumbled before she sighed and got up from the couch so she could make another drink, inwardly hating herself for even allowing herself to be so vulnerable in front of Harley. Deep down she knew that Harley didn't return her feelings, but there was some part of her that hoped that would change in the future.

Harley had just finished changing Lucy's diaper before she peppered her adorable cheeks with kisses, making Lucy let out little noises of delight. She smiled as she carried her out into the living room, placing her in the playpen so she could go heat up a bottle for her. As she was heating up the bottle she noticed that Ivy went to go hold Lucy, making Harley stifle a laugh since Lucy had probably been begging for attention after she put her in the playpen. She knew she loved to be carried or played with at any chance she could get. Once Harley tested to make sure the milk wasn't too hot she went over to the couch where Ivy was, sitting beside her then proceeded to hold the bottle out for her to take. "Do you want to feed her? Or I can do it."

"No, I want to do it. I haven't seen her in a good while, so I want to take advantage to do stuff with her." Ivy settled Lucy in a comfortable position in her arms before she took the bottle from Harley and began to feed her.

Harley arched a brow in an amused manner as she thought of something funny to ask Ivy. "Oh… So you're saying that if she needed a diaper change even if it's the gross kind that you'll do it?"

Ivy was too absorbed with watching Lucy eat, and noticing the subtle changes in her since the last time she saw her that she was just about to nod in answer to what Harley asked until she replayed the words in her mind. "No! I did not say that!" A look of horror passed along her features as she pictured having to do that. "Eww. No offense to you, Lucy, but I don't think I could stomach that."

This sent Harley into the best giggle fit she has had in forever, making her wipe away tears before Ivy had reached out to smack her arm.

"It's not funny!" Ivy exclaimed in an irritated manner since Harley wouldn't stop giggling.

"Oh, c'mon it was pretty funny." Harley managed to say through her giggles.

Harley and Ivy spent the rest of the night teasing each other before they ended up settling in bed together with Lucy in between them. Harley reached out to grab her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before mumbling in a sleepy voice. "Goodnight, Ivy. And thank you for being here for the both of us."

Ivy returned her gesture, smiling at Harley even though she wouldn't be able to see in the dark. "Goodnight, Harls. You know that I'll always be here for my favorite ladies in my life."

They both fell into a deep sleep just shortly after. Meanwhile back at Harley's former home, Joker was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He kept replaying the memory of Lucy reaching out to him when he stepped out of the room to follow them to the staircase. He didn't want to admit aloud of how much it hurt him to see his child leave him. That moment would haunt him forever...

 ** _Ahh, I know some of you may hate me for this chapter, but it can't all be lovey dovey stuff all the time. Please don't forget to leave comments. I love to read your reactions, and it also let's me know that you guys are still enjoying this story so I can continue to update it._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been a full week since she'd last seen and spoken to him. And with each passing day she grew more guilty over how she had overreacted. Harley had wanted so badly to call him, but she hadn't caved. She ached to hear the sound of his voice, and feel his arms wrap around her as she was caught in his loving embrace, but she knew deep down inside that she didn't deserve that.

Ivy had left by the second day, and Harley didn't even try to persuade her to stay since she knew that it would be greedy of her to do that to her friend. She had a life of her own after all, and didn't need to bother her with her own drama.

The morning after Harley had hastily ran away from her problems, she had a discussion with Ivy which concluded to the fact that Harley was literally going stir crazy with being locked up at home all day and having no time to get back to her old ways with Joker before they had Lucy. Those nights out with him had allowed Harley to always let out the truly insane part of herself, and take out any pent up aggression on the poor soul of the day, but that tiny argument had been the final straw and she had just exploded all of her anger on Joker when she knew she had no right to.

Even Ivy had to admit to her friend that she was sort of at fault, so that made Harley feel even more horrible. How could she face him after that? She was utterly ashamed of herself. They both knew what was going to play out eventually, but this time Harley wouldn't sulk over the fact that he was right about one thing. She was going to be the one crawling back to him to beg for his forgiveness, only this time she didn't want it. She only wanted to let Lucy see her Dad again.

Now in the present she was trying to hold a fussy baby in her arms, feeling so distraught over the fact that since the moment Lucy awoke this morning she was crying nonstop, and no matter what Harley did to attempt to calm her, nothing seemed to please her. She balanced her daughter against her lap, making sure to hold her carefully as she peered into her azure hues, speaking in a gentle tone as she tried to withhold tears of frustration. "I don't know what to do with you, Lucy. I wish you could just tell me what you want, and I'd gladly give it to you. I love you so much my, baby girl."

Lucy ceased her crying for a brief moment, her lower lip trembling as tears clung to her azure hues whilst she gazed into her mother's beryl optics, almost pleading with her mere gaze for what she wanted since she couldn't voice it to her.

It suddenly clicked to her what her daughter was silently asking her, making her stomach flutter with uneasiness. A sigh escaped her lips as she gently used her fingers of one hand to wipe away Lucy's tears. "I think I know what you want. I'm only doing this for you." Harley leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against her chubby little cheek before she cradled her in her arms, walking over to the playpen to place her down, and immediately went to start packing up their belongings. It was time to go home and face the consequences of her actions that were to come due to her own fault alone.

As they neared Joker's mansion some time later, Harley dialed a number using the hands-free options of her car, so she could keep both her hands on the wheel for safety. She was about to end the call when it seemed the person didn't want to answer until she heard a familiar voice, making her sigh in relief before she hurriedly spoke before they could hang up on her. "Frost, it's me. Please don't hang up. I need you to let him know that I'm on my way to the house."

"That's not a great idea. You shouldn't be here right now. It's not s—"

Harley rolled her eyes in annoyance before she cut him off mid-word, trying not to sound irritated in the process. "It's too late. I'm already going to pull up in the driveway. It's for Lucy's sake that I'm even here. So please help me." She didn't allow him to answer and instead ended the call, peering into the mirror to get a glimpse of Lucy since she still heard how upset she was being in the backseat, grateful for the mirror she set up in the back so she could keep an eye on her. "Shh. It's okay. We are almost there."

Harley was a bundle of nerves as she drove past the now open gates and parked her car in her usual spot. She immediately let Bud and Lou out, watching as they ran off to do their own thing. She didn't even find it in herself to laugh when she saw the henchmen that were guarding outside were letting out noises of alarm when the hyenas ran around them like she would have normally done in the past. Harley took a deep breath as she opened the car door and gently took Lucy out of her car seat, holding her close against her chest as she forced herself to walk to the front door where she was met with a look of disapproval from Frost. She offered him a faint smile before she brushed past him to enter the house, knowing he was following right behind her.

"Well look what we have here." Joker replied without a tinge of emotion as he now stood a few feet away from Harley.

A gasp spilled from her lips without her approval as she looked at Joker, noticing immediately the dark shadows under his eyes before her gaze traveled over him completely from head to toe, making her stifle another gasp when she noticed that his hands were bandaged and blood seemed to have bled through and the bandages didn't look like they were done properly. She began to worry that no one had cleaned his wounds as thoroughly as she would have, but she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat from beside her. Harley snuck a peek at the person beside her, noticing it was Frost that was trying to grab her attention. She gave him a slight nod before she averted her gaze back to Joker's, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke in a gentle manner. "I only came back for Lucy. She misses you, and I didn't want to keep her from you anymore." She held up a finger to stop his next comment so she could continue, earning a glare from him as he clenched his jaw in pure agitation. "Please just hold her, and I promise I'll hear whatever you have to say to me and you can do whatever you want with me afterwards. I know I was in the wrong, and I don't expect you to forgive me or even want me around anymore, but just keep in mind that we have to be at least civil for our daughter." Harley hesitantly took a step forward, trying to keep hold of Lucy when she suddenly started to squirm uncontrollably in her arms as she reached out for Joker.

Joker surprised himself when he had actually listened to what she had to say instead of tuning her out, his gaze was drawn to Lucy who to his amusement was actually reaching out to him and making impatient sounds as she tried to get out of Harley's arms. With a sigh he signaled for his men to leave them alone, waiting for them to exit the room before he crossed the room and took Lucy into his hold. He blinked in surprise when he felt her cling onto him and fell silent in his hold before he felt her tiny hand pat his cheek to grab his full attention. He peered down into her azure hues, feeling his heart warm at the mere sight of her in this moment. He had missed her so much, and worried that she would have forgotten or wanted nothing to do with him because of how he allowed himself to show his anger in front of her. His lips brushed gently against her forehead, forgetting that Harley was still in the room as he started to murmur loving things to his daughter.

Harley blinked back tears as she witnessed how happy Lucy was now that she was with her father, she felt as if she shouldn't be in the room to see this moment between father and daughter happen. When she knew his attention was solely on Lucy, she left the room and went to wait in the living room, trying not to get her hopes up with thinking that he would still want her around.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he realized that Harley wasn't in the room anymore and he was about to call out to her when Frost told him where she went. He hadn't minded that Frost had stayed back, knowing he was the only one of his henchmen that he trusted completely. Joker walked into the living room, carefully setting Lucy onto the floor to play with her toys, feeling relieved that this part of the house he hadn't demolished since he couldn't find it in himself to destroy any part of the house that had held his fondest memories of his daughter. He spared her a glance to see if she would be okay before he reluctantly looked over at Harley, but remained silent since he couldn't think of what to even say to her.

Harley felt his presence as soon as he walked into the room, making her feel anxious for whatever he planned to do with her, but when he didn't mutter a word she couldn't handle the silence. "Say something."

Joker gritted his teeth to hold back the first thing that came to mind to say, but instead he replied with a simple answer that held no emotion whatsoever. "What would you like me to say?"

"Anything at this point... The first thing that comes to mind would be wanting to know what is going to happen to us now? Do you want me to leave or stay?" She tried to not let the sorrow lace into her words when it pained her to even say that question aloud because she was afraid of the answer.

Joker closed his eyes momentarily as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers before he held her gaze, trying not to take notice that she seemed to look as pained as he both looked and felt since they had been apart. "Is that what you want? To leave I mean." He didn't want to let her know how much pain it caused him to even think of her leaving him again. Instead he kept a blank expression as he awaited for her reply.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she shook her head, digging her nails into the palm of her hand to try and not allow herself to full on cry. She hated to let herself to be seen in a vulnerable state. "No. I don't want to leave you again, and it would kill me if that's what you really want. I'm so sorry for how I acted towards you. It wasn't right at all to take my own frustrations out on you. It was inexcusable, and I don't deserve your forgiveness. All I can ask of you is for you to stay in Lucy's life. She needs you so much." Harley turned her head to the side, internally cursing herself when tears had fallen down her face on their own accord when she poured her heart out to him about their daughter's needs. She hastily reached up to wipe away the traitorous tears, sniffling softly as she did so.

Joker nearly reached out to comfort her, but stopped himself immediately when he noticed what he was doing. He didn't think that she deserved his sympathy and comfort, but that didn't stop him from feeling some sort of sadness when he noticed she was crying. He looked down at his feet when he felt Lucy begging for his attention, making him reach down to pick her up as he settled down at the far end of the couch. He took his time to think over what to say to her when he noticed that Lucy was starting to fall asleep in his arms, almost making him smile as he cradled her against him. Without meeting Harley's gaze he spoke in an almost hushed manner. "It will take some time for us to get back to where we were, but I will have you stay here, so we can take care of Lucy together. That I can do."

Harley peeked over at him in shock that he was actually calm and had agreed to her one request. It wasn't the ideal turnout she was expecting, but it was the best one for Lucy and that's all she needed to care about. She vowed to herself to try and make things better with him later, and for now she would abide by whatever rules he would give her so they could live amicably together. "Thank you, J. This will be good for her." A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when she finally noticed that Lucy was now peacefully asleep in his arms, and knew that her decision to come back for this very reason was the right one.

Joker froze in shock momentarily when he heard her call him by his nickname, keeping his gaze on Lucy as to not react to it, but that mere moment had brought hope into his heart that she returned the same feelings he had for her as well.

They parted ways for the rest of the day peacefully, and went about their business. Harley tried not to pay any notice to some parts of the house that were a pure wreck, knowing he had lashed out when she left, but she reluctantly found herself cleaning up as much of the mess as she could and salvaging what she thought could be saved whilst Lucy had been napping.

Before she knew it, it was almost bedtime for Lucy, and she currently was in the bathroom of the master bedroom to take her a bath. She was smiling fondly down at her daughter whom was splashing her with water as she bathed her. "Someone is a happy girl. You love being in the water don't you?" She said in a loving tone as she carefully rinsed the shampoo from her daughter's hair.

Meanwhile Joker was heading back upstairs, aiming to hide out in his office for a while, but he found himself stopping inside his room when he heard the sounds of laughter coming from there. He walked further within the room, noticing that the laughter was coming from the bathroom. Joker stood in front of the slightly ajar door, carefully pushing it open a tad bit more to see what all the fuss was about. An amused expression passed along his features when he saw that Lucy was kicking up a storm and was splashing Harley in the process, finding it funny and sort of cute. In the back of his mind he was reminded that he shouldn't allow himself to feel happy because of Harley, but it was so hard not to when he got a glimpse of the women he loved so dearly. He spared them one last glance before he forced himself to retreat back to his office, attempting to put those mixed feelings out of his mind. It secretly terrified him that if he trusted her again, and she ended up breaking his heart one more time that he wouldn't be able to mend it.

Harley had just finished swaddling Lucy in her towel, making her way out of the bathroom so she could set her down onto the massive bed where she had laid out everything she needed to get Lucy ready for bed. Harley started to sing a song to Lucy as she dried her up gently and placed lotion all over her skin before she put a fresh diaper on her then proceeded to put her in her pajamas. "Now my little princess is ready for some food then some much needed sleep. Isn't that right baby girl?" Harley asked before she leaned down to nuzzle her nose with her own, making Lucy giggle so cutely. Harley picked her up, holding her against herself with one arm as she used her free hand to grab the supplies she had brought out of the nursery, making sure to put everything back in its place before she went on to feed Lucy.

Once Harley had made sure Lucy was fully taken care of and set down to sleep in her crib she was left with wondering where she was supposed to sleep now. Joker hadn't explained their sleeping arrangements or any of his rules when they had last spoken. With a slight frown she found herself retrieving a spare pillow and blankets to make a makeshift bed on the floor beside Lucy's crib. When she was done with that she quickly went to take a fast shower and change into pajamas before Joker would return. She had just settled in her bed for the night when all of the sudden she found herself falling into a deep sleep alongside her daughter, listening to the sweet sounds of the delicate noises Lucy would let out whilst she slept.

Hours had passed now and Joker found himself entering his bedroom once again. He flipped on the light, finding himself confused when he noticed that Harley wasn't in the bed like he assumed she would have done. Even with their other past fights she would always return to their bed even if they weren't on speaking terms. He shook his head before he decided to check on Lucy instead before he would try to attempt to sleep. What he didn't expect to find when he opened the door was to see Harley sprawled out on the floor beside the crib. He knew it was most likely uncomfortable, and he thought that this wouldn't bother him, but before he knew what he was doing he had already brought her into his arms, holding his breath as he waited to see if she would wake up. When he saw that she didn't even seem to notice what happened he carefully carried her back to their bed, making sure to tuck her in under the covers before he went back to the nursery. Joker reached down into the crib to rub his thumb across Lucy's cheek whilst a smirk played at his lips at the mere sight of her peaceful expression. "Goodnight, princess." He said in a whisper before he left the room, making sure to keep the door open so he could hear her during the night. As Joker walked to his side of the bed he had already begun to remove his clothing until he was only left in his boxers, proceeding to pull back the covers and settle into bed beside Harley. He laid on his back, resting his arms behind his head to refrain from touching her as he closed his eyes and found himself finally able to sleep for the very first time since she had been gone.

They both slept peacefully that night, and neither of them knew what to expect the very next morning.

 ** _I want to thank you all for every comment, and hope this chapter was enjoyable._** **_Since this chapter was a little short I plan to update right away._**


	12. chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harley opened her eyes warily, noticing three distinctive things almost immediately as she slowly found herself awaking fully. First was that Lucy had slept through the entire night. The second thing she was aware of was that she was no longer sleeping on the nursery floor, but to her shock she was sleeping in a bed. Last but certainly not least was the fact that her back was resting against Joker's chest whilst his arm was draped over her waist. What shocked her the most in this certain situation was how his hand had found its way up underneath her tank top and was cupping one of her breasts, and not forgetting the fact that she now was fully aware of something hard pressing against her lower back. On any other day when they would've been on good terms she would have enjoyed this, but since they were barely on speaking terms she couldn't process just what she should do.

Her traitorous body on the other hand was wanting to eagerly respond to this rather desirable situation, but that was immediately forgotten when her mother instincts came into play. She knew she had to get up and tend to her daughter's needs. With a trembling hand she took hold of his hand to gently remove it from underneath her tank top then carefully proceeded to move out from under his hold. She stood still when she was at the edge of the bed, sneaking a glance in his direction and nearly sighed in relief when she saw that he was still peacefully asleep. Harley spared him one last glance, noting how at ease he appeared to be. If she had to be completely honest with herself, this was the best sleep she had gotten within the last week. Even in her sleep she seemed to always be comforted by his mere presence.

Once Harley had a clear head she made her way into the nursery, smiling as she peered down into the crib and was met with a happy baby whom was making noises of contentment as she held her mother's gaze. Harley reached down to scoop her up into her arms, smothering her cheeks with kisses as she walked over to the changing table. Within a few short minutes she had changed her diaper and placed her into an adorable little dress along with a matching headband. Harley went on to fed Lucy, allowing herself to remember how wonderful she felt not long ago in Joker's embrace.

Joker opened his eyes as soon as Harley was out of sight. He had secretly been awake just a minute before she had begun to stir in his embrace. When he had awoken he thought he was hallucinating when he noticed he somehow pulled Harley to him in his sleep. As soon as he was one hundred percent sure that he wasn't hallucinating he found himself feeling rather amused when his hand had been resting against her breast, but that soon turned into lust which caused a certain body part of his to grow a little too excited and betray him. He couldn't find the strength within himself to pull apart from her, and before he knew it she was going to do it for him. When he felt her start to wake up he immediately shut his eyes and tried to slow his breathing to fake he was still asleep. It took all his willpower to not burst out laughing when he felt her reaction and at how she was trying to be so gentle to not wake him. Joker was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her coming back into the room, making him close his eyes once again, waiting until she left the room before he even thought about getting up from bed. He was in dire need of a cold shower and some alone time before he could face her.

A while later Harley found herself cooking breakfast whilst she had put Frost on baby duty. She knew he acted like it bothered him to take care of Lucy, but when he thought no one was looking he actually had no problem playing with her and keeping her entertained when he was asked to, which Harley promised herself not to tell him when she would catch those cute moments.

She had just finished laying out the food onto the dining room table, and was now placing Lucy into her highchair when she saw Frost standing a little ways from them. "Come have some breakfast with us." She said to him as she was putting a bib on Lucy then proceeded to feed her some fruit puree she had made her this morning. Harley elicited a laugh when she saw the face that Lucy had made, thinking it was hilarious, and also trying to hide her amusement when she heard a chair scraping against the floor when Frost had accepted her offering without a word.

They all ate in silence for a few minutes until Harley couldn't contain her curiosity any further. She was wiping Lucy's face clean while she was distracted by some toys, speaking her words in as best of a nonchalant manner as she could manage. "So… Did anything interesting happen while I was away? Any new gossip or changes to any of the clubs?"

Frost was finishing the rest of his food, trying his best to choke back a laugh when he found her questions rather hilarious. He shrugged his shoulder in a casual manner, taking his time to come up with an answer when he took a sip of the coffee she had prepared him. "Nothing really has changed since you left. Besides the mess the boss made."

Harley pursed her lips as she studied his face, trying to see if he was being honest with her, but her gut was telling her that he might be keeping something from her and that wouldn't be unusual since Joker always kept her in the dark when problems happened. "Are you sure you're telling me the truth? I could always go around and torture the answers out of a new rookie." Her last words came out as a mild threat as she flashed him a playful smirk.

Frost refrained from sighing in irritation when he knew that she was serious since she had done that same exact thing countless times now. Instead he found himself rolling his eyes before he made up his mind to just be straight with her, so he wouldn't have to deal with cleaning up the bloody mess that would play out when the boss would find out who told her information. "Fine. I'll tell you one main thing that's stressing him out now at the moment. He is short on staff at one of the clubs. He lost one female worker recently and the others aren't picking up the slack. Now I hope this stays between us because the last thing I need is the boss wringing my neck for this. Got it?" He arched his brow as he gave her a stern look.

Harley found herself leaning forward as she eagerly listened to what he had to say. She knew that this could be a chance to both help Joker with a problem, and hopefully get him to forgive her just a tiny bit. She suppressed the urge to squeal as she smiled with excitement, holding Frost's gaze. "I can help take that position temporarily while he finds a replacement. It would be perfect. He doesn't have to pay me, and I could easily get good tips to put towards the money we get through the nights." Harley was practically bouncing with how ecstatic she felt as she thought of how this would help ease the stress Joker was under currently.

Frost was shaking his head way before Harley had finished discussing her plan. "No way. That's not going to happen. He won't allow that."

Now it was Harley's turn to roll her eyes in response to his obvious words. "No s— I mean no duh!" She had to inwardly pat herself on the back when she stopped herself from cursing in front of Lucy. She knew it would only be a matter of time when she would start to repeat phrases and Harley was determined to not be too bad of an influence on her daughter. "As I was saying… He wouldn't even have to know about this. I'll get there before he does anyway, so I will start my shift and try my best to avoid him as much as I can. If he happens to spot me sooner than I expect… Well it shouldn't be too bad. He won't do anything to me in front of too many people."

Frost sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to wrap his head around this insane plan of hers. Even if he didn't end up agreeing with her, he knew that she would do this without his help. He cursed under his breath before he looked up to catch her gaze. "I'll have a uniform sent here for you, and have someone drive you to the club. Just remember that I warned you about doing this. We both know this could end up badly." With that being said he excused himself to go back to where he was supposed to be keeping a watch over.

Harley was just starting to clean up after she put Lucy down in her playpen to entertain herself when all of the sudden she heard footsteps coming in the direction she was currently in. Her heart skipped a beat when she peeked over her shoulder in time to see Joker walk into the kitchen. She felt herself flush slightly when the moment of him embracing her this morning was suddenly brought back into her mind. She hid her face as best as she could until she knew she was no longer blushing, and turned to face him with a subtle smile playing at her lips. "Would you like me to warm up some food I made earlier for you to eat?" She leaned back against the counter, trying not to fidget under his stare.

Joker still wasn't used to seeing Harley around the house and he had to stop himself from being caught off guard by her beautiful presence. He cleared his throat as he held her gaze, attempting to speak with a neutral tone. "No, that won't be necessary. I'm just grabbing some coffee before I leave for work." He brushed past her to go about making himself a cup of coffee to go, feeling her gaze still upon him as he did so.

Harley tried to not frown when he turned down her offer, trying to stop looking over at him as she went back to putting the leftovers into containers. "Oh, okay. Well I hope you have a good day at work." She said in a casual manner before she placed the containers in the fridge and started to quickly wash the dishes, so she could still go through with her plans for later that night.

Joker knew Harley well enough to know that she seemed a bit bothered when he didn't want to eat anything she made, causing the urge to comfort her to rise within himself once again. He knew he shouldn't do what popped into his mind, but it was too late. He found himself closing the gap between them, leaning forward to place a soft kiss against her cheek before he walked away, grabbing his coffee on his way out of the kitchen. Joker allowed himself a moment to say a proper goodbye to Lucy then forced himself to leave the house.

Harley was too stunned to even react properly when his lips had brushed against her cheek, but that didn't stop her from smiling. Maybe there was hope that things could go back to the way they were sooner than she had thought.

The day seemed to have passed so quickly. Harley had been able to get Ivy to babysit Lucy for her until she could pick her up after her shift from the club. And now Harley found herself in front of her full length mirror, marveling over the fact that she had been able to pull off this rather sultry uniform. She felt so good with knowing that all her workouts had been successful with getting her pre-baby body back. A prurient smirk played at her lips as she had slipped into her black platforms to finish her outfit before she sauntered over towards the bathroom. She had decided for a more full glam look, making sure to match her eyeshadow to her pink and blue hues in her hair before she styled her hair into loose curls. Once she was satisfied with how she looked she headed over towards her jewelry box, contemplating over what to put on. She would normally put on her infamous necklaces that clearly stated who she belonged to, but now she didn't know if she would push her luck. But then again… That would show him that she still wanted to be his one and only. With that final thought she shrugged and carefully put on a dainty gold necklace that had 'Puddin' hanging on it since it was her favorite nickname she had given him.

Not long had passed when Harley had been picked up and dropped off at the club. She greeted the bouncer with a salacious grin before she strutted inside the club and immediately was met with the blaring music, swaying bodies and the overall atmosphere. This particular club was like her second home where she always had been by her lovers side, and occasionally be allowed to show off her skills on stage for him as well. This place had a lot of memories, but this wasn't the time to get lost in her thoughts. She knew she had one important task to do tonight and she was determined to do so.

Harley was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard her named being shouted by multiple people over at the bar, making her grin more as she sauntered over there and greeted the few employees that she had become acquainted with. She explained her plan to them, and was all but thrilled when they had agreed to play along with her. Harley had immediately started off the shift by both taking and making drinks to serve to guests at the bar and bring orders out to the booths also. All was going well up until she noticed Joker had walked through the door, making her curse under her breath when she was in the middle of returning to the bar. She quickly blended into the crowd of people to help keep her hidden until she was back to her spot behind the counter of the bar. She knew that she would be fine there since he would be at his usual booth for a while to go about his usual business with potential new clients/partners. She would only have to worry if he decided to pass by the bar to go to his office.

All was going according to what she thought would play out to her relief. She had gotten a lot of tips that night being her normal self and of course flirting harmlessly with customers. It wasn't until she was the only one that was free that she had to worry when they desperately needed her to bring a tray of drinks over to the last booth she wanted to be seen at. Harley poured herself two shots, knocking them both back without hesitation to help relieve some of her nerves before she picked up the tray, balancing it expertly as she sauntered throw the crowd to make it to Joker's booth. She placed a gracious smile on her lips as she made sure to make eye contact with everyone except one person, knowing if she saw his bad reaction that it would break her concentration. "Hiya, boys! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves tonight. If you need anything else please let me know." She started to place their drinks on the table, and just as she set down one particular drink she tried not to flinch when fingers gripped her wrist and tugged her sharply, making her stumble a bit and fall onto his lap.

"What do you think you are doing?" Joker nearly growled into her ear, trying to keep himself calm in front of his guests.

Harley kept her smile upon her lips to not allow the few people watching them to see how she was currently feeling since she was sitting on Joker's lap and about to be thoroughly scolded. She turned in his lap to lean into him to murmur in his ear. "I'm helping you out with making sure everything runs smoothly until you find a replacement girl." She tried not to gasp aloud when she felt his hand grip her thigh as if to show that she belonged to him when she couldn't help but notice the men at the table not bothering to hide their interest in her.

Joker was nearly seething by this point. He didn't like how Harley was parading around the club in the revealing uniform he made his workers wear here. If these men sitting at the booth right now weren't so important for a particular job, he would have gladly shot each one of them on spot for daring to stare at what was his. "We will talk about this later. Now go and stay behind the bar for the rest of the night." He said with a tinge of agitation in his voice before releasing his hold on her.

Harley was about to get up from his lap without bothering to argue with what he had said, but it wasn't until she fully looked around to see who else was here that she noticed two females. And what made her go through with what suddenly passed through her mind was how they were practically undressing her man with their eyes. She refrained from showing any type of reaction to them and instead she smiled deviously as she daringly rested one hand against Joker's cheek before she brushed her lips gently against his, only wanting to allow it to happen for a brief moment so everyone would get the point that he wasn't on the market.

Joker was hardly ever stunned but he hadn't expected Harley to do what she had just done. He noticed a flicker of emotion pass along her features that he couldn't quite process until he saw a devious smile that curved her luscious lips before she pressed her lips against his whilst her hand rested against his face. He felt her shift in his lap as if to leave and before he could stop himself he held her in place and returned her kiss with a slight fierceness that overtook him as his emotions for her had resurfaced with a vengeance before he had to break the kiss before it ended up making him drag her off to the nearest available room if they continued at it for any longer. "Now go and do exactly what I just asked of you." He murmured lowly to her in a husky tone.

Harley had responded to his kiss and had found her fingers clinging onto his shirt, but she had to stop herself from frowning when he abruptly had broken the kiss to say something to her. She nodded in answer before she gently wiped his mouth clean of her lipstick, and stood up. She forced a smile upon her face as she bid the people goodbye, and sauntered over towards the bar to serve the few customers that were there waiting patiently.

Harley was currently leaned forward over the bar's counter, laughing at some stupid joke a man was telling her when she flicked her gaze upwards and found herself staring into verdant hues, making her stand up straight. He signaled for her to come to him, making her feel nervous for what was to come. She said goodbye to her co-workers of the night before she forced herself to walk over time him, trying not to gasp aloud when he reached out to grab her hand and threaded their fingers together. Her heart was pounding in her chest at this point, she was at a loss for words that he actually was holding her hand right now. She didn't care if it was all for show as they passed people on their way out, she only cared about how his touch was making her feel the familiar tingle coursing through her body like it always had.

Joker glanced at her every now and then as they were walking out to his car, noticing that she seemed to be rather happy as they walked hand in hand. As much as he wanted this little moment to remain the way it was, he knew he had to get some answers out of her. He released her hand to open the passenger side door for her, waiting until she got settled in before he shut the door and headed over towards the drivers seat. He made sure she had her seat belt on before he started the car and began to drive, taking a deep breath to be able to speak in a neutral tone. "Where is Lucy right now?"

Harley was lost in her thoughts when she was thinking about how nice he was currently being, but she got pulled out her thoughts when she heard his question, which made her feel a little uneasy. "She's with Ivy. I'm supposed to pick her up right now."

Joker simply nodded his head as he tried not to snap at the fact that Ivy was watching his daughter, but he told himself it was better than a stranger watching her. He took out his phone and called Frost to tell him to go and personally pick her up from Ivy's place then he ended the call abruptly. "There that's dealt with. Now it's time for you to kindly explain to me as to why you felt it was okay to come to the club without my permission and went ahead and started to serve drinks as if you were a regular nobody."

Harley was playing with her fingers as she bit down on her lip as she thought of her answer before she cleared her throat, keeping her gaze on the road instead of on him. "I heard you were short on staff, and I thought it would be the perfect way for me to help you. And I thought it could also help me earn your trust back just a tiny bit."

Joker tightened his hold on the wheel as he listened to her explanation, finding himself oddly touched that she had gone out of her way to try and please him. There was still one thing that had him curious, and had been bugging him for the rest of night. "Fair enough. I'm still not pleased over the fact that you were showing off way too much skin tonight in front of everyone, but I can allow that to slide if you answer one question for me." He surprisingly managed to say in a calm tone since his curiosity was getting the best of him.

Harley looked over at him with mild confusion displaying on her features as to what he could possibly want to ask her. "Okay… What do you want to know?"

"Why did you kiss me tonight? I couldn't help but notice that you seemed almost upset just a moment before too." He casted his gaze over to hers when they stopped at a red light, wanting to see her reaction as she told him what he desperately wanted to know.

Harley felt her cheeks warming when she recalled her earlier jealousy that led to her kissing him in front of people. "Oh, that… I… Uh… Well… I got a little jealous." She started to play with the edge of her skirt in a nervous habit as she was embarrassed by how she stammered out a reply.

Joker arched a brow as he looked confused once again, starting to press down on the gas just when the light turned green. He was also amused when he noticed that she had blushed, but what made his breathing hitch just a moment before was when his gaze traveled down to see what she was doing with her hand. His gaze had lingered on her bare thigh, making him avert his gaze immediately before lust would overcome him. He cleared his throat as he tried to concentrate on driving them home. "Jealous? Why would you have been jealous for?"

Harley use the pad of her finger to trace over her tattoos that were on her thigh, trying not to blush again when she had to force herself to come clean. "I didn't like how those two women were looking at you. I didn't even think it through and then all of the sudden I was kissing you, and I had thought you were going to push me off your lap, but you didn't… Why was that?"

Now it was Joker's turn to feel a little uncomfortable when she asked him a question that he would rather not answer, but it would only be fair if he answered just like she had. "Isn't it quite obvious?" He waited a minute or two to see if she would understand what he meant and only found himself sighing before he blurted it out for her. "I still care for you."

She gasped in shock when she heard his last words, feeling her heart warm as he had admitted he still cared for her like she cared for him. Her throat constricted when she felt herself trying not to cry, speaking in a hushed tone as she thought of something to ask him. "Is that why you brought me back to bed with you last night?"

Joker nodded in answer to her question, inwardly telling himself not to scream at her for her to tell him that she still cared for him as well. He desperately needed to hear it aloud. "Yes. And I don't regret that decision at all."

Harley looked down at her finger that was still tracing over her thigh until she had to hold in another gasp when she felt his hand rest over her hand to still her movements, making her look up at him as she shivered in delight in response to his touch, which gave her the strength to speak. "I'm happy that you did it. It was the best sleep I've been able to get in a long time. I always sleep better when I'm beside you. And I guess even in my sleep I must have rolled over and ended up on your side of the bed. Sorry if that bothered you." She bit down on her lip before she hesitantly traced her finger along the back of his hand that was resting comfortably against her thigh.

Joker stiffened slightly when she brought up how she ended up being in his arms, and it didn't help that she was touching his hand. He didn't plan on revealing that it was actually him that had reached out to bring her into his embrace whilst he drove them through the driveway and parked the car in the garage. "It's alright. I enjoyed it too. I haven't been able to sleep at all up until last night." He trailed his hand up further along her thigh, fighting the urge to smirk when he felt her tremble just slightly.

Harley found herself breathless in response to his words and his current actions. "Puddin…" She said in a mere whisper, looking up to meet his gaze, noticing that he was giving her such a look that if she had been standing her legs would have given out.

Joker unconsciously leaned forward as his hand found its way up underneath her skirt, holding back a growl when he heard her call him by another nickname. "Yes, Harley?"

She was stifling the urge to let out a moan when she felt his hand continuing to make its way under her skirt, her gaze flitting between his eyes and his lips as she found herself leaning towards him as well as just as she was about to give in to brush her lips against his, she pulled back abruptly when she heard a car pull up into the driveway. "That must be Lucy." She said in a hushed tone before she forced herself to move away from him and exited the car in time to see Frost carrying Lucy in his arms, making her smile as she carefully removed her from his hold. "Thank you, Frost."

Joker nearly growled when they had been so close to starting something until they had been interrupted. He made his way out of the car, watching as Harley was returning to the garage and was holding a clearly sleeping baby in her arms. He followed her as she made her way into the house and headed upstairs, but once they got into the room he felt the urge to continue from where they left off in the car, but he wanted her to make the first move instead, making him retreat to the bathroom to shower while she took care of Lucy.

Harley had felt his presence the entire way inside the house up until she walked into the nursery, which allowed her finally breathe and gather up her thoughts as she carefully laid Lucy down into her crib. She hesitated on exiting the room for a brief moment before she went on and did it, noticing that he wasn't in the room, but she now heard the running water. Before she could talk herself out of what she was about to do she started to remove her platforms and her minimal amount of clothing. She pushed open the bathroom door to enter it then proceeded to shut the door as silently as she could manage before she walked over towards the shower, gripping the handle to tug open the door, and found her gaze locked on the most beautiful display in front of her. She closed the door behind her as she watched Joker lowering his head under the running water, making her reach out in a hesitant manner to trail her fingers along his arm to grab his attention.

Joker was too involved in his thoughts as he was under the running water to even notice Harley was now in the shower with him until he felt her fingers against his skin, making him look over at her. His gaze traveled along her naked form from head to toe and just as he opened his mouth to speak, she had placed a finger against his lips, silencing him so she could speak.

"I don't want to talk right now. I just need you so badly." She whispered to him before she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her to brush her lips against his as she pressed herself against his bare chest.

Joker was stunned by her boldness for a brief second before he responded by lifting her off from the ground as he kissed her in a fervid manner, stifling a groan when he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He wanted this as badly as she did and he didn't want to think of the consequences that this moment would bring later for them.

Harley tangled her fingers in his hair as she broke the kiss to catch her breathing, trying not to moan when she felt his lips trailing kisses along her neck before he bit down on the certain part of her neck that he knew she loved. She titled her head back as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the glorious sensation he was bringing her, but she found herself craving for more. She reached down to grasp him in her hand, starting to slow pump him to get him ready for what she needed right now.

Joker stilled when he felt her hand take hold of his cock, groaning lowly against her neck before he pulled back to meet her gaze with a smirk. "Someone is feeling extremely bold today."

Harley bit down on her lip when she heard his groan, making a shiver run down her spine as she stopped her movements to angle him just at her entrance. A prurient smile played at her lips when she heard what he had just said. "It's kind of hard not to be when I've been thinking about you fucking me for so long now." She murmured to him in a lustful tone.

Joker inhaled sharply in response to her words, making him growl once again as he forced himself within her with one rough thrust, having the satisfaction on catching her off guard. He stilled within her as he smirked in a sly manner as he held her gaze. "Something wrong toots?"

Harley had choked back a cry when he thrusted himself inside her roughly, she glared at him in response to his teasing words. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she rolled her hips, causing him to move within her, making her stifle a moan before she spoke in a playful manner as she ignored his comment. "Scared you won't be able to last for so long?"

Joker hissed when she moved against him and pressed her fingers against his shoulder. He tried not to chuckle at her teasing words, speaking in an amused tone. "I think the real question here is if you can take what I'm going to give you?" He didn't wait for her reply and instead slipped out from her almost completely, keeping a firm hold on her hips as he pushed himself back within her in a slow manner before he gradually picked up both speed and force. He held her gaze, loving to see the pleasure showing upon her delicate features that he was giving to her.

Harley moaned loudly as he started to pound in and out of her in a relentless manner, causing her to dig her nails into his skin in response to feeling him fill her to the very hilt with each thrust. She whimpered when she felt one of his hands leave her waist to reach between them to rub her clit with his fingers. She clamped down around his cock as her legs trembled ever so slightly as the amount of pleasure she was receiving was becoming unbearable. "Fuck, J…" She choked out as she tilted her head back as her eyes closed on their own accord.

Joker leaned forward to bury his face against her neck as he groaned at the feeling of her tightening around his cock, making him quicken his thrusts and match the movements with his fingers that were rubbing her clit, knowing he wasn't going to last long. "C'mon Harls, let go for me." He whispered against her neck as he angled himself so he could try and hit her sweet spot.

Harley tangled her fingers of one hand in his hair when he rested his face against her neck, eliciting multiple strings of moans as she tugged at his hair when she felt him hit just the right spot in a continuous manner. His words caused her to tremble even more against him as she held onto him tightly, feeling the familiar coiling sensation in her lower abdomen, signaling her release was within her reach. "Oh god… I'm so close Puddin…" She whimpered.

He groaned when he felt her fingers tug on his hair before he felt her tightening almost painfully around him as he heard her cry out when she climaxed, making him follow suit just a moment after her. He said her name under his breath as he released himself within her and slowed down his movements until coming to a full stop.

Harley was attempting to catch her breathing when she still felt him twitching inside her as they both tried to come down from their high, trailing her fingers down through his hair to gently brush her nails along the back of neck and before she could process what was going to spill from her lips it was too late. "I love you."

He pulled back from her neck to look at her face, feeling as if he had misheard what she just had said. "What did you say?"

Harley blinked in surprise when he was almost looking at her in a frantic manner until she relayed what she had just spoken. She bit her lip in a nervous manner before she gathered up the courage to speak again. "I said that I love you…"

His breathing hitched up just slightly as he replayed her sweet words in his mind before he brought his lips down upon hers in a passionate kiss, bringing her as close to himself as possible.

Harley didn't have time to gasp when he brought his lips down onto hers, making her respond eagerly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, parting her lips when his tongue had begged for entrance. Her tongue sought out for his as his arms enveloped her in a loving embrace, but all too soon his lips left hers, making her almost whimper.

"I love you too my, Harley Quinn. Always have." He said to her in the most caring tone that he ever heard himself having able to pull off.

"Oh, J!" She cried as she buried her face in the crook of his neck whilst tears trailed down along her face. She was so happy in this moment, and knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't cry, Harls. You know that I don't like it when you do that." He rubbed her back as he rested his chin against her shoulder, closing his eyes as he inhaled her familiar scent and enjoyed this moment.

They had parted from each other a while later only to help clean one another before they found themselves back in the same position on the bed as they were earlier that morning.

 ** _Another quick update as promised. I want to thank everyone who left reviews, and hope this chapter was just as enjoyable._**


	13. chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was the day before Lucy's first birthday and Harley was on a decorating rampage. She wanted to go all out for her little princess, and no one was going to stop her since they knew what the outcome would be.

She had just come back from another shopping trip, but it was already late at night. Lucy was upstairs asleep in her nursery while Joker was up there keeping an eye on her for Harley.

She found it hilarious that he had offered to watch her, but she knew it was only because he wanted nothing to do with all the pink decorations she had bought. She pretended to be so grateful and had to keep a straight face as to not laugh before she had started to add the finishing touches on the house. Almost every inch of the house was decorated with balloons, signs, and other decorations. There were also loads of freshly wrapped presents on a table along with gift bags for the guests. And beside the table was an adorable car that Joker had managed to set up for Lucy.

They both had been hoping that Lucy was going to walk for her birthday, but their little princess always did things on her own time, which they had come to get used to.

Harley only had one thing to worry about tomorrow and that was having the cake delivered that she had ordered way ahead of time. She was also so happy that the outfit she ordered for Lucy had finally came as well along with a matching tiara and shoes. She knew it might seem so ridiculous to go all out to celebrate her first birthday, but this was her only daughter and she would be damned if she didn't shower her with love.

Harley had just finished making sure the house was clean even though they hadn't invited too many people besides Ivy and to Harley's delight Joker had allowed his henchmen to bring their significant others and children as well. Harley had to do a lot of begging amongst other things to get him to agree to it, but he should have realized that he was going to have to cave anyway. The only one condition was that if she wanted this done she had to do everything herself, which she didn't mind since she was quite particular when it came to event planning.

She peeked outside to make sure Bud and Lou weren't messing with the many bouncy houses along with chairs and tents she had set up earlier in the day with the help of Frost and a few others before she headed upstairs. It was already way past midnight and she knew she would be lucky to get a few hours of sleep before she had to be up to make sure everything was in order and have enough time to dress both herself and Lucy.

She had just walked into the room, making sure to be as quiet as she could as to not wake Joker and Lucy. She forced herself to take a quick shower before she finally collapsed in bed and fell asleep.

Joker had woken up when he felt Harley get into bed with him. He gently pulled her against his chest and placed a kiss against the top of her head before he fell back asleep with her safely in his arms.

Harley stifled a groan when she awoke to the sounds of crying, blinking her eyes as she tried to wake fully whilst she sat up in bed and tossed the blankets aside. She padded off towards the nursery, smiling as she looked down at Lucy, watching as she had stopped crying to smile up at her. "Happy birthday, princess." Harley said in a gentle tone as she reached down to pick Lucy up before proceeding to kiss her cheeks.

A while later Harley and Lucy were already dressed and had made their way downstairs. Harley left Lucy with Frost momentarily while she went to check that everything was to her liking and was ecstatic that the cake was delivered on time as well.

Harley was now outside in the backyard a short while later, playing hostess as she went around to make sure everyone was having a good time, but most importantly that her princess was happy.

Joker kept his gaze on his two most precious women in his life, feeling humble that he was even able to experience this milestone with his little family. He excused himself from the people he was speaking to and made his way over to where Harley was with Lucy. He tried not to laugh when he saw Harley in the jumper with Lucy, watching as his daughter was giggling as her mommy was helping her bounce gently amongst the kids that were also around them. "Are my girls having fun?" He asked as he waved to Lucy when she saw him.

Harley glanced over towards the entrance of the jumper, smiling as she saw Joker watching her and Lucy together. She carefully made her way over to where he was, holding Lucy as she was standing up and holding onto the net to try and balance herself. "Is that your daddy?" Harley cooed at her daughter, stifling a laugh when she heard her giggle and reach her hand out through a hole in the net.

Joker chuckled as he reached out to allow Lucy's fingers to curl around his finger when she reached out to him. "Hi, my pretty little girl." He leaned forward to place a kiss against her tiny hand.

Harley felt her heart warm when she watched Joker interact with their daughter in such a cute manner. It never stopped surprising her when he would show how much he adored Lucy and hardly cared who saw him let his guard when he was around her. "Do you want to come in with us?" Harley murmured to him in an amused manner when she noticed Lucy was making grabby hands to him.

Joker looked over at Harley when he heard her ask him something and almost shook his head as if to say no, but he stopped when he noticed it was what Lucy wanted. He resisted the urge to grumble as he removed his shoes. "Make some room." He replied to Harley as he squeezed himself through the tiny entrance and sat down beside his two girls.

Harley laughed when she watched him crawl through the entrance before she moved Lucy to stand in front of her to face Joker. "Come on baby girl, go to daddy." Harley let Lucy cling onto both of her index fingers as she watched her start to walk towards Joker. Harley knew that one day soon Lucy wouldn't need to hold onto anyone and actually take her first steps, but this would have to suffice for now.

Joker held his arms out for Lucy as he watched her make her way towards him before she almost threw herself into his arms. He hugged her against him, placing a kiss against her cheek before murmuring loving things to her.

Harley was watching them both when all of the sudden she saw a little boy about to take a bad tumble, making her instincts kick in as she moved quickly in time to catch him. She saw that he was so stunned and his lower lip was quivering as tears filled his eyes, making her speak in a soft voice. "Aww it's okay little man. You're alright now." She lifted him up into her arms as she stood up, smiling down at him. "Do you want to jump with me?" She stifled a laugh when he answered her enthusiastically, making her proceed to jump carefully with him in her arms.

Joker looked up in confusion when he saw Harley move quickly to her side, but then he realized that she was catching a little boy who was going to fall hard due to the older kids jumping too hard near him. He kept hold of Lucy as she was starting to bounce on her own, keeping his gaze on Harley as she was jumping up and down with the little boy and making him squeal in delight. He felt a slight tug within his chest at the mere sight of her with the little boy, and he didn't know why that happened. He thought he was content with having just one child with Harley and keeping their family small, but seeing that moment had made him question that. He was brought out of his thoughts when Lucy was trying to get his attention. "Are you ready to get out, princess?" He chuckled when she moved to hide her face against his chest, noticing that she was looking a little tired.

Harley had just put the little boy back down, making sure his older siblings kept a better watch on him before she turned around and frowned when she didn't see Joker or Lucy. She got out of the jumper and was about to call out to Joker, but then she felt fingers trailing down along her arm, making her look up into verdant hues. "I didn't even notice you both leave. Was she getting fussy?"

"Sort of. I think it's almost time for a nap for our princess. You might want to cut the cake now though." He leaned forward to place a kiss against her lips before he fixed his hold on Lucy who was starting to squirm in his hold.

Harley couldn't help but smile when he had pecked her lips, watching as he tried to comfort Lucy who like he said was starting to get fussy. They had just enough time to sing happy birthday to her before she was totally wiped out and went down for a nap. Harley kept the baby monitor on her as she helped pass out cake to everyone and before she knew it she was handing out gift bags and bidding everyone goodbye.

Harley was in the process of cleaning up the backyard when she felt arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled against someone's chest. She titled her face up to look at her man as she placed her hand over his, smiling up at him in a lovingly manner. "Thank you for letting me throw our daughter a birthday party. I know she won't remember it, but I know when she looks back at pictures and videos she will see just how much her daddy spoiled her rotten."

Joker leaned down to place a kiss against her neck after he listened to what she had to say, making him feel content with knowing that he made both of his girls happy today. "I'll be sure she knows that it was all thanks to her mom that went out of her way to make this happen. Now why don't we leave this work to some of the guys, and we head upstairs?"

Harley closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against her neck as she settled against his chest furthermore. A playful smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth when she heard his last comment. "Mmm… And what exactly do you have in mind when we get there?" She said as she feigned innocence, but she really knew what he was hinting at.

Joker teasingly bit at the pulse against her neck, smirking in a devious manner when he heard her moan lowly before he moved his lips near her ear, trying to say his next words as calmly as he could. "How about we try and add one more little monster to our family?"

Harley sucked in a breath when she heard what he just said, breaking out of his hold to look up at him with complete shock showing upon her facial features. "What did you say?"

Joker reached out to brush the back of his hand against her cheek, his eyes blazing with sudden excitement as he smirked faintly down at her. "I think you heard me correctly."

Harley was at a loss words as she automatically leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a brief moment before she peered up at him through her lashes whilst her throat constricted when she felt tears threatening to escape her beryl optics. "What changed your mind, Puddin?"

"I saw you earlier with that little boy, and noticed how you comforted him to make him feel better when you noticed he was going to cry, and it just hit me that maybe we were missing one more thing. Plus Lucy would have someone to train with when she starts to learn how to protect herself, and use weapons like us." Joker caressed her cheek once again before he gripped her arms gently as he awaited her answer.

Harley blinked back tears as an image of a little boy in her arms that resembled Joker so much flitted through her mind. She nodded her head in answer as she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to start trying." She reached up on her tip-toes to brush her lips against his in a gentle manner as her fingers threaded into his hair.

Joker returned her gentle but passionate kiss, stifling the urge to groan when he felt her fingers in his hair as he reached down to grip her waist and lift her off the ground so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "If for some reason we can't have another it'll be okay too, so don't feel like you'd be letting me down okay, Harls? Because we already have one amazing kid upstairs." He murmured to her in a caring tone as he began to take them into the house to make their way upstairs.

Harley placed a kiss against his nose, attempting to not giggle when she felt his nose wrinkle up when she did that. She knew deep down that what he said was true. If it wasn't possible for them to have another baby that they would be okay because Lucy was their pride and joy. "I love you, J. And if it ends up just being the three of us that would still make me happy. Now less talking and more moving. If you want a piece of this ass, you better make it fast before your little princess decides to be a cock block again." Harley laughed when she heard him groan, knowing that he was remembering the times he suffered through countless cock blocks when Lucy would stop them mid-action.

Luck was in their favor that evening when they were able to enjoy a passionate moment between one another before their princess awoke, and they had opened gifts with her before it was time for bed for them all.

A few days had passed now since the party and Harley had found herself stuck in bed feeling under the weather. She hated feeling useless since Joker wouldn't let her get up at all and had taken off from work to take care of Lucy. She was currently grumbling to herself upstairs, trying to rest but it was hard to when all she wanted to do was go downstairs and be with her family.

Joker was in the living room with Lucy, watching her as she was playing with her new toys so he could keep her away from Harley in case what she had ended up being contagious or he was just being too paranoid. He looked away from her for a second to message some orders to Frost, but soon found himself looking up quickly when he noticed that Lucy was standing up and holding onto something for support. He arched a brow in a curious manner when he saw a look of determination pass along her adorable face as she let one hand drop from the couch and she was now facing him but kept one hand against the couch for support still. It took him only a moment to realize what she was planning on doing which made his eyes widen in shock. "Wait… Princess don't even think about it. Your mother would kill me if she misses your first steps." He watched in near horror when she lifted her other hand off the couch and was now standing upright without any help and looked about to take a step, making him gasp aloud before he rushed over and picked her up into his arms, laughing in a nervous manner as he looked into her azure hues. "How about we try out that car I got you instead."

Harley didn't realize that she was napping until she stirred in her sleep when she felt a cold damp washcloth being placed against her forehead. "Puddin?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

Joker resisted the urge to curse when he had woken her up when he hadn't meant to. When he came to check on her, he had noticed she was feeling a little too warm for his liking so he was going to try and cool her down while she slept, but of course it wasn't that simple. "Yes, it's me. How are you feeling? Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Harley held the washcloth against her forehead as she carefully sat up in bed, grimacing when she heard him mention food. "No food please. I don't feel hungry right now. Maybe some water, but I'll get it myself so you can keep watching Lucy." Harley had removed the washcloth and placed it down and threw her legs over the bed and was about to stand up when she was gently pushed back down onto the bed.

Joker tsked at her as he helped to get her back onto the bed and put the washcloth back against her forehead. "No, I'll get it. Lucy is napping right now, so I can take care of you. Now stay here and rest while I get the water."

Harley crossed her arms over her chest, knowing it was useless to fight him about this. "Okay I'll listen, but promise me that you'll tell me everything that she did today please. I hate that I can't be around her." She said with a tinge of sadness laced in her tone.

Joker brushed his fingers against her cheek, sensing that she was upset. "I promise. I took pictures and videos for you too. I'll be right back." He leaned down to place a kiss against her cheek before he headed downstairs to get her a bottle of water and some crackers to snack on.

Harley settled back against the bed, resting her eyes until she heard him walk back into the room, making her smile when she saw that he brought her more than just water. "Thank you, Puddin." She took the water from him and took some small sips as to not further upset her stomach and tried to nibble on some crackers to ease his mind whilst he showed her some footage of Lucy, which immediately made her feel so much better.

The following morning Harley had woken up feeling completely better, and was overjoyed to be able to spend time with her baby girl again. She figured the main cause for her feeling so unwell was due to her not being able to rest properly and was overworking herself recently with the whole planning of the birthday party.

All three of them had enjoyed breakfast together and were now in the living room. Joker and Harley were huddled together on the floor, resting their backs against the couch whilst Lucy was in front of them playing. Harley rested her head against Joker's arm, smiling when he had placed a kiss against the top of her head. "She's getting so big now. Pretty soon she won't be my little baby anymore." Harley pouted with that sudden thought.

Joker shifted so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and bring her against his chest. "She will always be your little baby. She looks so much like you now. And who knows maybe you will be able to give her a sibling, and you'll have one more kid to smother with love." He murmured to her in a caring tone as he watched Lucy brace herself against the coffee table to stand up.

Harley looked over her daughter's features, noting that her blonde locks were gradually growing and her eyes were still the same blue shade as her own. She still saw some of Joker within her, but she did notice that she had more of her looks which wasn't bad. She tilted her face up to grin up at him as he held her against himself. "If that happens then I'll have three people to smother with love. Just hope that we even get a moment to ourselves before our hands are even more full when she starts to w—" She stopped mid-word when he motioned for her to look over at Lucy, almost gasping when she saw her standing up without any help. She leaned forward and extended her arms to beckon Lucy over to her. "Come on princess. Walk over to mommy and daddy. I know you can do it."

Both Harley and Joker were shocked and ready to reach out in case they had to catch Lucy as she bravely took her first step towards them.

"That's it, my little Lucy. Just a little bit more." Joker encouraged her as he too reached his arms out towards Lucy, chuckling when he heard her squeal as she made herself walk a step or two more towards them and then she collapsed against him.

"You did it!" Harley cheered as she leaned over to place a kiss against Lucy's cheek as Joker was holding her in his arms.

"Looks like we are going to have to make sure to baby proof more stuff now that our princess is officially on the move." Joker said in a teasing tone as he reached his arm out to pull Harley into his embrace, feeling completely whole with his two girls in his arms.

 ** _Awe wasn't Lucy so adorable in this chapter? I hope you all are excited to see another time jump. Time for their darling daughter to show her full personality._**


	14. chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Four years had come and gone by so quickly. Within those four years came the most precious memories, the satisfying killing of those that Joker had promised to take care for Harley, and the bond between the couple seemed to grow stronger than ever before. Harley and Joker also had welcomed a little boy into their lives. He was another blessing to join their little family.

When he was born there was a moment of doubt from Joker because unlike Lucy, this little one didn't sport blonde hair as his sister. Nor did he have the same cerulean hues like his mother and sister. Instead to their utter surprise he had dark ebony locks, but ended up having the same verdant hues as Joker. Harley had found it both funny, but ridiculous at the same time that Joker had even questioned if this was his son.

It had only ended up making Harley almost curious enough to ask Joker if he remembered if his hair had been the same shade as their son Jack's was, but she didn't want to open old wounds. She knew that he didn't like talking about who he was before he became the Joker, and not to mention the fact he always claimed that he couldn't remember even if he tried. Harley was just content with having a mini version of Joker. She could see so many of his alluring features in her son, but she also noticed that he inherited her lips and eye shape. He was pure perfection like his sister Lucy.

Speaking of Lucy. The Lord only knew how much she tested the patience of both of her parents. Long was gone their innocent princess. It was still hard for them to get used to the independent five year old whom on multiple occasions made sure to remind her parents that she was a big girl now. She didn't want to be coddled, and wanted to do everything by herself. Even at this young age she wanted to prove that she could be as strong as her parents, and eagerly wanted to follow in their footsteps. They allowed her to start training with them once they thought she was ready. It was only simple things, but she took it very seriously.

Joker on the other hand wasn't warming up to this new change in his daughter. He was never one for being too affectionate, but he had his moments. He wouldn't voice this secret aloud, but he missed when she would call out to him when she needed him. He would drop everything to be there to comfort her, kiss her wounds before he would bandage them up, and even read her stories or told her things that he had done in the past with her mom. He kept it not too graphic, and he felt his heart warm with the look his daughter would give him. It was as if she viewed him as her personal protector, and now it pained him that she didn't need him anymore like she used to. She would always be his little princess no matter what, and he would wait forever if needed be until she would need him for whatever reason.

Joker had a closer bond with Lucy, but he also had a special bond with Jack. He was so much alike himself in some ways, but he had a lot of Harley in him as well. Especially now at the young age of three. To his dismay, Jack was a big mama's boy. This was a bit problematic when Joker wanted much needed alone time with Harley. Almost every night he would come in bed with them, interrupting any kind of action Joker would have loved to continue on with his girlfriend. He would tell Harley not to coddle him so much, but she would just whine and tell him that this was her last baby and she wanted to enjoy this cute phase before he too didn't need her. When that day would come, Joker knew Harley was going to be a mess.

Now in the present he was pinching the bridge of his nose as he withheld a growl since Lucy had come into his office to bug him about some nonsense he just couldn't understand at the moment. "Harley! Please take Lucy out of my office! I need to handle something important."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot on the floor, readying herself to throw a tantrum since he hadn't listened to what she had asked for. "I don't want to leave!"

Joker emitted a defeated sigh as he peered over in the direction of his daughter, fighting an amused smirk when she had a look of determination along her facial features. He leaned back into his chair, placing his hands flat against the table as he spoke in a casual manner. "What is it that you wanted, princess?"

Lucy brightened when she noticed that now he was giving his full attention to her, making her grin sweetly as she batted her eyelashes in a cute manner, knowing it was one of his weaknesses. "I just wanted to go to the store to get this new toy I saw on TV. That's it Daddy. Can you take me please?" She pouted up at him.

Joker nearly chuckled at her remarkable performance. He had to hand it to her that she knew how to play him. He tapped his chin with his finger as he pretended to think it over before he let out a sigh. "I don't know. If I remember correctly… A certain someone hurt their brother earlier, and didn't apologize. Do you think I should still say yes to that person?"

Lucy fidgeted with her fingers as she frowned when she remembered what he was referring to. She sighed in defeat as she looked down at her feet. "I didn't mean to, Daddy. He was being such a baby, and it just happened."

Joker had rose up from his chair to go down to crouch in front of her, lifting her face up to look at him. He tried to look serious as he held her gaze and spoke in a gentle tone. "If you go and apologize to him right now, and I hear from your mother that you finished your lunch that she's making now then I suppose we can take a trip to the store. How does that sound?"

Lucy squealed in delight as she threw her arms around his neck, grinning as she nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, Daddy! I promise I'll do what you asked."

Joker hugged her in a gentle embrace, savoring this little moment since she hardly let them show this affection with her recently. He pulled back from her a bit to place a kiss against her cheek whilst a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "We have a deal then. Now run off before your mom comes up here to get you."

Harley had been listening from outside the door for some while now, and been trying not to giggle when Lucy had been using her adorable charm on her father. She reminded herself to reward Joker for handling the situation with patience and also getting her to finally apologize to her brother. At the sound of her name she tiptoed into the room to sneak up behind Lucy before she started to tickle her sides. "Too late, mommy is here to collect her princess for lunch."

Joker had seen Harley entering the room, but made sure not to let Lucy know. He stood up once she had begun to tickle Lucy, making him chuckle as he retreated back to his desk.

Lucy was giggling uncontrollably as she tried to escape her mother's hold, but only managed to turn around to see her mom. She grinned up at her as she had stopped her tickle attack, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Daddy said that we can go to the store today for the toy I told you about. Can I go tell Jack?" She was almost bouncing up in down with how happy she was.

Harley placed a kiss against her daughter's forehead, smiling lovingly at her as she nodded her head. "Go ahead, but remember to say sorry to him. He's still a little upset."

"Yes, mommy!" Lucy exclaimed before she all but ran out of the door to go and find her brother.

Harley walked over towards the desk, resting her hip against it as she reached out the trail her fingers against Joker's cheek. "You handled that pretty well."

Joker leaned into her touch, feeling himself relax as her mere touch took away some of the stress he was under. A smirk played at his lips as he spoke with a tad bit of humor in his voice. "Tsk tsk, Harls. It's not polite to eavesdrop."

Harley laughed in a jovial manner, pulling her hand away from his face as she tilted her head to the side, looking at him in a curious way. "Hmm. I clearly remember you calling out for me a while ago, so I came upstairs but stopped when I heard you had the situation under control."

Joker reached out to grip her hips to pull her to sit in front of him, scooting forward in his chair to place himself between her legs as his fingers traveled beneath the hem of her shirt to caress the skin at her waist. He smirked coyly up at her as he arched a brow. "Do I get some sort of reward for it?"

Harley sucked in a breath when she felt his warm fingers caressing her skin beneath her shirt, making her tremble as she held his gaze as her smile stayed upon her lips whilst she pondered over what he asked. "I suppose so. What did you have in mind for your special reward?"

Joker purred as he leaned forward to place kisses along her bare thigh, inhaling her scent as he did so. His smirk broadened when he felt her tremble, flicking his gaze up to see her eyes were closed as she gasped lowly. "Mm… So many things come to mind."

Harley's fingers found their way to his hair, her breathing hitching up when his warm breath caressed her bare skin before his lips had trailed kisses along her thigh. "Care to give me some more details? I'm very curious now." She said in a breathless manner.

Joker purred once again when he dipped his head forward to trail his tongue along the exposed skin where he had raised her shirt earlier, almost growling when he heard her soft moan. Just as he pulled away to reply to her there were footsteps coming towards them, making him pull away from her and lean back into his chair with a grumble of defeat.

Harley hurriedly fixed her blouse and got off of his desk to stand beside him when she heard the light footsteps coming closer to them. She bit down on her lip to muffle a moan when she felt Joker squeeze her ass. "Stop, Puddin." She said in a whine to him although she wanted nothing more for him to just take her here and now, but things worked differently now since they had kids.

Joker growled as he removed his hand from her ass before he whispered a reply in a rough tone. "We will finish this conversation later tonight."

Before Harley could eagerly agree she saw Jack come to a halt in the doorway of Joker's office. "There's my sweet little boy." Harley smiled at him as she crouched down to hold out her arms for him. "Come here."

Jack hesitated as he glanced at Joker for permission since he knew this room was off limits, but when he saw his mom beckoning him over he quickly ran into her awaiting arms, nuzzling his face against her neck as he clung to her. "I'm hungry, mommy."

Harley lifted him in her arms as she ran her hand over his ebony locks, pulling back to look at his adorable face with a warm smile. "Your lunch is ready downstairs. Do you want to eat it outside?"

Jack smiled as he looked at his mom, reaching out to play with a strand of her hair. He always liked to do that whenever he felt a little nervous. "Yes, please!"

Harley nuzzled her nose with his, earning a laugh out of him before she shifted him to her other hip to hold him against her. "Say goodbye to your Daddy. He has to work, and then he's taking you somewhere special." She set him down gently and nudged him over towards Joker.

Joker turned in his chair as he looked over at his son who looked a little shy in his presence, which made Joker almost frown but instead he offered him a smile whilst he beckoned him over towards him. "Come here, Jack."

Jack walked over to his dad and almost squealed when he was suddenly pulled into a hug. He found himself clinging to Joker's shirt as he looked up at him with a subtle grin.

Joker nearly chuckled when Jack's tiny fingers grasped his shirt. "Were you being a good boy today?"

Jack nodded his head as he played with a button on his dad's shirt, trying to hold his gaze. "Mommy said I was being a really good boy."

Joker ruffled his son's hair before he set him back down on his feet. "Good. Now go eat your lunch with your sister."

Harley smiled in response to seeing Joker being all gentle with their son before she held her hand out for him to take. She walked out of the room with Jack as she called out for Lucy to meet them in the kitchen.

A while later Harley was watching both of her kids start to eat their lunch. She had laid down a blanket against the grass for them to sit on. She spared them one last glance before she headed back inside to retrieve the tray that held Joker's lunch and made her way up to his office. She kept quiet whilst he was talking on the phone, taking advantage that he was preoccupied so she could just set his food down and leave the room. A soft yelp escaped her lips when she felt a rough slap against her ass, turning around to see his smug face before she waved a dismissive hand at him, fighting back the urge to giggle as she rushed back down the stairs to head back outside with her kids.

Harley arched her brow when she saw only Jack sitting on the blanket as he ate, making her look around the massive land for Lucy. She was about to panic until she saw her kneeling under a tree. Harley made her way over there and heard Lucy giggling as it looked to Harley that she was playing with something. "What are you doing, Lucy?"

Lucy peered up at her mom with a mischievous grin, pointing towards what lay in front of her. "It's just like Daddy's joke now. Right, mommy?"

Harley was confused by what she could have meant until she got closer and saw a robin bird lying on the ground with something jabbed into its chest. Harley's eyes widened in horror as she watched that it was still squirming, making her reach out to move Lucy out of the way. "Go finish your lunch, Lucy."

Lucy pouted as she stood next to her mom, wondering why she wasn't happy for what she just did. "You didn't think it was funny, mommy?"

Harley bit the inside of her cheek before she forced a smile upon her lips. "Of course I did, sweetie. Now go finish your lunch or else we can't go to the store, okay?"

"Yes, mommy!" Lucy exclaimed as she clapped her hands in delight that it seemed her mom found what she did amusing after all.

Harley waited until Lucy walked further away before she put the poor bird out of its misery and disposed of its body. It unnerved her that her innocent baby girl had done something like this out of the blue. She expected something like this maybe happening later on when she was older, but not at this age. After Harley washed herself up she made sure the kids were cleaned up and ready for their little adventure for later that night. She also made a mental note to discuss what Lucy did later with Joker.

Some time had passed and now all four of them were dressed appropriately for their trip to the store. Harley and Lucy were matching with their jester attire whilst she had put Jack in a matching suit like his father was wearing. Harley thought he looked so handsome in the little outfit.

Not long after they were driven to their destination which turned out to be a mall instead of a simple store. Harley had made sure she was armed, but made sure her weapons of choice were relatively hidden from the kids. Especially after Lucy's little episode earlier.

Harley walked hand in hand with both of her kids whilst Joker went inside to make sure everything was set up like he had instructed his men to do before they had gotten here. He had a little surprise for Jack that was waiting for him as soon as they entered the building. He watched with humor when he noticed Jack's face lighting up as he pointed at the object that rested in front of them. He knew that using the train ride that was used during the day for children to ride around the mall in for tonight was a good idea to make his son happy.

"Mommy it's a train!" He let go of her hand and ran over towards it, pausing when he got to the front of it where Joker was standing.

"Would you like to take it for a little ride?" Joker asked his son as he reached down to brush his hand over his hair to fix it since it got messed up a little when he was running.

"Yes!" Jack yelled excitedly as he allowed Joker to pick him up and set him down on a seat before he sat beside him.

Harley followed Lucy towards the train and sat in the seat with her that was behind her two favorite men in her life. She was grinning like an idiot since Joker had gone above and beyond for their children tonight. She also found it amusing that Frost was the one being allowed to drive the train. She had to make sure to take a picture of this for teasing purposes in the future, which almost made her laugh at that idea.

The train stopped in front of the main toy store that was in the building, and they all got out of the train and headed inside to explore the whole store. The kids were allowed to pick out anything they had desired since they had behaved rather well that day.

The trip inside didn't take too long and had ended with two happy kids whom were now extremely sleepy since it was past their bedtime. Harley was carrying Jack whilst Joker was carrying Lucy, making their way outside towards the awaiting car. Harley had been nearly panicking that Joker allowed them to be out in the open for too long, but he assured her that he had both eyes and ears out in the streets in case a certain Debby downer were to show up, which comforted her slightly.

After the kids were bathed, the two nearly exhausted parents had found their way into bed. It was noted that Joker's reward was going to be postponed because they were too worn out to even attempt anything. Not long after they both fell asleep to what they hoped would be a restful nights sleep without any disturbance, but of course nothing goes as planned.

Joker bolted upright in bed, wondering what had woken him and caused him to reach out to grab his revolver. He was about to lay back down to attempt to fall asleep, but what he heard next had him running out of the room.

He arrived at Lucy's bedroom, turning on the light immediately as he held the revolver and looked around the room for any possible threat before he went to kneel beside Lucy's bed. A look of worry showed in his features as he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "What's wrong, princess? Was someone trying to hurt you?" He nearly growled at the thought of that, but remained calm as to not further upset her when he noticed she had been crying when she had called him to her.

Lucy shook her head as she wiped her cheeks, disliking the fact that she was crying in front of her daddy. "No. I was just scared. I had a bad dream." Her lower lip trembled when she recalled what she had dreamt.

"Oh, princess, it's okay. Daddy's here now." He set his revolver in a safe place before he sat down on the bed beside her, bringing her onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around them. "Can you tell me what happened in the dream?"

Lucy whimpered as she buried her face against his chest, speaking in a whisper as she curled against him. "I dreamt that you were gone. And I couldn't find you!" She wailed miserably as she begun to cry again.

Joker stiffened in response to hearing her sound so heart broken, instinctively making him embrace her and rub her back to soothe her. "Shh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream. Daddy would never leave his special princess. You know that right? No matter if you're not my little girl anymore, I will always be here. Whenever you need me."

Lucy sniffled as she listened to what he had to say before she rose up to throw her arms around his neck and bury her face against him. "I love you, daddy! I still want to be your little girl."

Joker found himself almost on the verge of tears by this point. He had thought he lost his baby girl forever, but here she was again safe in his arms. He murmured loving things to her before he rocked her back and forth until she settled down enough to go back to sleep. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her, so instead he switched off the light, making sure to tuck the blankets around her and laid down beside her. He smiled in the dark when she curled against him and kept a hand against his arm as if to make sure he stayed with her. And not too long after that he too found himself falling asleep.


	15. chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harley had just finished placing Jack down into his bed after he had fallen asleep in her lap when they were watching a movie together in her room. She peeked into Lucy's room as she was passing by, noticing that she had too fallen asleep, and it didn't surprise her since she figured she was tired from their long day. She had taken the liberty of entertaining both kids whilst Joker was busy working as usual.

Harley stepped into the room to pick up Lucy off of the floor and set her down on her bed, having to stifle a laugh when she had first seen her on the floor asleep whilst she was in the middle of drawing. She leaned down to place a kiss against her forehead, hoping she wouldn't stir in her sleep before she walked out of the room as silently as she could. She closed the door and made her way to where her man was, not bothering to knock on the door as she stepped into the room and closed it behind her. She immediately noticed he wasn't pleased at the moment as she made it over to his desk and sat down on his lap. "What's wrong, Puddin?" She placed her hand against his cheek as a look of worry passed along her features.

Joker had looked up when he heard someone walk into the room, noticing it was Harley, he decided to not make a fuss about it. He let her settle against his lap and leaned into her touch before he placed a kiss against her hand, resisting the urge to sigh. "It's nothing for you to worry about, toots."

Harley moved to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck before she placed a gentle kiss against his lips. "Of course I have to worry. I don't like seeing you so stressed. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong, and let me help you."

Joker placed his hands against her petite waist, stifling a groan when he knew she wouldn't drop this. "If I tell you the current situation will you stop pestering me?" He arched a brow in a questioning manner as his hands slipped beneath her shirt to caress the skin at her waist.

Harley shivered when she felt the warmth of his hands against her bare skin, which almost made her drop the whole discussion to have her way with him since it was difficult to find alone time with him because of the kids, but she knew she needed to calm her hormones and help him with the problem at hand. "Yes, I promise." She forced an innocent smile upon her lips as she crossed her fingers where he couldn't see.

The corner of Joker's mouth tugged into a slight smirk, knowing deep down that she wasn't being fully truthful, but that didn't surprise him. He continued to caress her sides as he met her gaze. "I have to deal with someone that didn't follow our agreement. That's all."

Harley perked up in response to this information, making her wriggle against his lap with excitement whilst a perilous smirk curved her lips. "This sounds like the perfect chance for me to have a playdate with my man."

Joker looked at her with an amused expression, enjoying the look she was giving him, and not to mention how she had moved against his lap in a way that made him almost strain against his trousers. "A playdate?"

Harley leaned forward to place kisses along his jawline as she mumbled against his skin. "Yes, you heard correctly. I miss going out with you and punishing people who dare disobey you. The aftermath is my favorite part. Being all covered in blood with you."

Joker growled lowly as he felt her lips suddenly at his neck before she bit at his pulse, making him tighten his grip against her hips whilst he listened to her alluring words. "Careful, Harls. You might start something right now that we can't finish."

Harley smirked deviously as she continued with her delicate kisses, purposely grinding herself against him. "I want a playdate with my, Puddin. I want the person to be on the verge of unbearable agony, and have them watch you f—" Harley let out a yelp when he stopped her mid-word to pick her up and place her onto his desk.

Joker pushed anything in his way off the desk with a growl before he reached down to grab the hem of Harley's shirt to pull it up over her head and toss it aside. He immediately unclasped her bra and threw it aside as well before he leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth whilst his other hand caressed her other breast.

Harley was completely turned on by how rough he was being, and amazed at how fast he had taken both her shirt and bra off. She bit down on her lip on time to muffle a moan when he nipped and sucked at both of her breasts. "J… Please…" She whined as she reached out to unbutton and unzip his trousers.

Joker chuckled when he heard her whining before she boldly attempted to rid him of his trousers. He pushed her hands away gently. "So eager. Just lay back and enjoy yourself."

Harley allowed him to push her back against the desk, watching as he removed her shorts and panties with ease. Her eyes almost widened in shock when she witnessed him kneeling down in front of her, realizing what he was about to do, and she nearly moaned in anticipation. "Puddin… I need you now. Especially since we don't have much—" She stopped speaking and let out a squeak when she felt him place her legs over his shoulders before he proceeded the glide his tongue up and down along her slit multiple times. It was one of the most satisfying experiences for her. She loved how he used his incredible skills to pleasure her almost endlessly, and never ceased to amaze her. Her hips bucked up when she tried to squirm away from his tongue when he caressed a certain sensitive part of her out of nowhere.

Joker nearly groaned at the mere taste of her in his mouth. She tasted so sweet to him. He held her down when he noticed she was shying away from him, which let him know that he was doing something right. His tongue lapped along her slit before he flicked his tongue against her clit repeatedly, loving the sounds she was making as he continued to worship her.

"Oh, fuck!" Harley cried as her fingers of one hand reached down to lace themselves in his green locks. She squirmed against his hold when his tongue began to caress her clit before he teasingly sucked at it then proceeded to ease two fingers within her heated cored. She was panting by this point as her legs began to quiver against his shoulders.

Joker started to pump his fingers in and out of her in a slow manner as he continued his assault on her clit, waiting until she was just about to climax before he stopped his motions completely. He flashed her a crooked smirk before he quickly removed his shirt and trousers and was left only in his boxers.

Harley whimpered at the loss of his touch, forcing herself to look at him as he removed his clothing, making even more wetness pool between her legs. She admired his muscular form, letting her gaze linger against his chiseled chest then admired his pelvic region since she noticed his boxers were nearly off before looking back into his verdant hues.

Joker's smirk stayed upon his lips when he noticed she was checking him out, making him take his time with removing his boxers and placing himself between her legs. "Are you ready for me?" He inquired in a rather rough tone.

Harley tried to not squirm when she felt him settle between her legs and felt his fully erect member brushing against her inner thigh, causing her to choke back a moan. "Y-yes… Give it to me good, J…" She stammered in a breathless manner.

Joker purred in response to her words as he reached down to grasp his cock, gently running it along her now moistened folds to coat himself with her fluids before he pressed the head of his cock at her entrance, slowly pushing only the tip into her entrance. He had to hold back a groan to stop himself from just forcing himself in her harshly as he wanted to in this moment as she lay at his mercy against his desk. His verdant hues glanced down at her face, seeing her eyes were closed as she was almost panting with desire, making him even harder than before.

Harley moaned softly when she felt his cock brush against her folds before she felt the tip just barley pressing into her entrance, causing her to attempt to bear down on him, and just as she was going to scream at him to continue on, he forced himself within her in one fluid but rough motion that made her cry out.

Joker groaned when he felt her walls clamp around him after he had forced himself within her. He slid himself almost completely out of her then slowly pushed his way back in, making sure to fill her to the hilt with each painstakingly slow thrust. He gritted his teeth at the intense feeling of being within her since it had felt like so long that they had a moment like this together. He wanted to savor it so badly, but he knew if he didn't hurry that he risked them being interrupted.

Harley gripped the edge of the desk when she felt him begin to pump in and out of her in a slow manner, but nearly whimpered every time he filled her so deeply. She closed her eyes and basked in the amazing pleasure he was giving her, but she craved for more. "Harder!" She demanded as the sound of their bodies coming together filled the room along with the subtle creaking of the desk.

Joker gripped her hips tightly as he growled when she had practically yelled at him. He obliged to her request all too eagerly as he began to thrust into her in a fast and rough manner, loving the sounds she was eliciting and the pleasure he saw showing in her expressions. He shifted himself slightly to try and find her sweet spot to help her reach her climax quicker since he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer if he kept this stance up for much longer.

Harley removed one hand that gripped the desk to reach down to rub her clit in the same manner of his movements as she said his name over and over. Her legs were trembling badly as she felt him hit her sweet spot repeatedly. She bit down on her lip harshly to stifle more moans when she knew she was getting louder as she felt her walls tighten around his cock. "So close… Fuck… Don't you dare stop…" She stammered as she pried her eyes open to watch him looking down at her with a look that made her shiver.

Joker moaned her name under his breath when he felt her walls tighten almost painfully around him whilst her legs trembled against him. He almost lost it when he saw her begin to rub her clit, making him pound into her in an even more relentless manner. Her words caused him to growl lowly as he twitched within her as he was so close to the edge now. He could almost feel himself about to lose it when he suddenly heard one of the kids call out for Harley. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He said not to kindly.

Harley cursed under her breath when she heard one of the kids call out to her, but she couldn't find it within herself to make him stop. "Don't you dare leave me like this!"

Joker fought against his better judgement and held her tightly as he continued on with his movements, gritting his teeth to not let out a moan just as he reached his climax and filled her with his seed. And that was when he heard light footsteps coming from the hallway. "C'mon, Harls." He nearly pleaded with her.

Harley placed her hand against her mouth to muffle a cry of pleasure when she felt herself constricting around his cock as her fluids mixed with his as they rode out their climax together. Her body was still trembling when he had slipped out of her and proceeded to quickly dress himself.

Joker had barely enough time to put on his boxers and trousers when he heard the doorknob rattle as it was being turned. He cursed under his breath as he rushed over towards the door and opened it just a tad bit, looking down to see familiar verdant hues gazing up at him. "There's my favorite little man. What are you doing over here?" He replied as he stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Jack rubbed his eyes as he looked up at his dad, feeling sleepy still from the short nap he had taken. "I'm trying to find my Mommy. I heard her and woke up " He said in a hushed tone.

Joker crouched down to be at eye level with his son, flashing him a smile whilst trying not to flip out that they had been so loud that they must have woken him up from a nap. Although he had to admit that it made his ego grow just a tad bit more with knowing that he had pleased his lady so well. He cleared his throat to speak in a calming tone. "She's around somewhere. Let's go find her, alright?"

Jack nodded and took hold of his dad's hand before he looked up at him in a curious manner. "Daddy, why aren't you wearing your shirt?"

He blinked in surprise in response to his son's comment before he realized he was indeed shirtless. "Daddy, got a little hot, and had to take his shirt off to cool off." He replied rather smoothly and had to inwardly pat himself on the back.

Jack pondered over what his dad said before he laughed. "I want to be like Daddy too!"

Joker chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair before he watched him struggle to take his shirt off before he caved and helped him do it. "Let's see if your mom is downstairs." He held onto Jack's hand as they walked down the stairs, hoping that Harley wouldn't rush to find them since he was very content with his little bonding time with Jack.

Meanwhile in Joker's office Harley had nearly had a panic attack when Jack almost walked in on them. She had gotten off the desk, but her legs felt like jello and she had to wait until she was able to walk to gather up her clothes. She changed as quickly as she could then placed her ear up against the door to listen to what Joker was saying to their son, and almost laughed at their cute little conversation. She waited until they made their way downstairs then she silently descended the stairs, trying to keep quiet as she went to find a hiding spot.

Joker was trailing behind Jack who was running ahead of him, and trying to find Harley. He was trying his best not to chuckle when Jack would get frustrated when he couldn't find her.

"Mommy! Where are you!?" Jack shouted as he ran off to another room, looking at the normal places she would hide when they played hide-and-seek.

Harley stifled a giggle when she heard Jack yell for her from across the house. She cupped her hands around her mouth to call out to him. "Over here, Jack!" She bit down on her lip to not make a sound when she heard his ecstatic giggling when he heard her. She then heard the soft footsteps as he approached where she was, making her peek from the entrance of the play-tent she surprisingly fit in, seeing him look behind the couch and other places. She almost lost it when he turned to face where she was and had the cutest look upon his face with how upset he was getting that he couldn't find her.

"Mommy, this not funny! Come out!" Jack crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted.

Joker crouched down where Jack was to comfort him, and that was when he heard a sound like someone was trying to muffle their laughter. The corner of his mouth quirked up as he could now see Harley through the net openings of the tent. He met Jack's gaze and pointed towards the tent. "Jack, you almost forgot to check here. Go on and give it a quick look."

Jack nodded his head with a determined look as he got down on his knees to crawl under the opening then he immediately squealed as soon as he saw Harley. "I found you!" He moved so quickly and threw his arms around her neck in a vice-like grip.

Harley nearly got the breath knocked out of her when he had flung himself against her, making her laugh softly as she cradled him against her chest. "Yes, you did find mommy. Did you have a good nap?"

Jack pulled back a little to look at Harley and pouted as he shook his head. "No! I woke up and you were gone."

Harley stroked his hair, trying not to laugh when she saw him pouting so adorably. "Aww, I'm sorry, baby. I needed to spend some time with your, Daddy."

Jack pondered over that then smiled. "That okay!" He replied in a cheerful tone.

Harley let him get out of the tent first before she followed after him, immediately coming face to face with Joker, which made her grin as she leaned forward to place a kiss against his lips.

Joker found it hilarious that she had actually fit in the tiny thing, but of course he should know that Harley was always able to get into various positions, which made him nearly growl at the memories that passed through his mind. He pulled her onto his lap, his lips sought out for hers whilst he held her closely against himself.

Harley returned his gentle and passionate kiss, stifling a moan when she felt him press her against him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she teasingly bit down on his lip, smiling when she heard him groan lowly.

Joker knew he had to stop before this escalated and he would end up dragging her to the nearest room and ravish her again. In the past they had tried to sneak off whenever they found a moment for a quickie, but as always someone would end up interrupting. He reluctantly broke the kiss when he felt someone smacking his arm, making him look down at Jack who if he didn't know any better was glaring at him.

"Stop, Daddy! That's my mommy!" Jack huffed as he was still impatiently smacking his dad's arm, wanting him to let go of his mom.

Joker chuckled as he held onto Harley and placed a kiss against her cheek, watching as Jack who stopped smacking his arm to curl his tiny hands into fists at his sides. "I'm sorry, buddy. Your mommy was mine way before you got here."

Harley shifted in his lap to face her son before she smacked Joker's arm. "J, don't say that to him. You know what will happen." She smiled warmly at Jack as she beckoned him over to her, hoping that he didn't start crying. "Come here, baby."

Jack shook his head stubbornly. "No. Get off Daddy first."

Joker smirked in a mischievous manner as he leaned down to place a kiss against Harley's shoulder, watching as Jack took a step closer to them, looking as if he was thinking of what to do. "Sorry, buddy. Mommy is mine."

"No! Mine!" Jack yelled as he reached out to grab Harley's hand and gave her a tug.

Harley let out an irritable sigh. This was a normal playful fight between her two boys, and she already knew how this was going to end. She wriggled against Joker's hold, and managed to almost escape his lap until he moved so they rolled over onto the ground. Harley yelped in surprise as she saw she was going to fall face first into the carpet, making her close her eyes, but Joker had cushioned her fall and held her now against his side.

Jack gasped and moved quickly towards his mom, patting her face gently when he saw her eyes were closed. "Mommy, open your eyes!"

Harley looked up into the worried face of her son, and reached out to brush her thumb along his cheek, noticing the little dimple on his cheek that showed whenever he smiled at her. "I'm okay. Daddy was just messing around, and is going to stop. Right?" She tried to look back at him, almost rolling her eyes when he was smirking slyly at her as one of his hands caressed her ass. She reached behind her to swat his hand away, trying not to laugh. "J, stop."

Joker let out a sigh and allowed Harley to sit up, and watched with no surprise that Jack immediately went onto her lap and clung onto her. "Is there room for one more person?" He inquired as he arched a brow.

"Yes, there is." Harley held out one of her arms, smiling as he came over towards her and she brought him closer to her whilst she held Jack.

Jack turned his face in time to see his dad invading his personal space with his mom. He held out a hand and placed it against his dad's forehead as if to push him away. "No! Only me and mommy."

"Jack, that isn't nice. Didn't I tell you that you have to be nice to people and share? Now look at your poor Daddy. He's all sad because you won't share with him. He needs some loving too." Harley nudged Joker to make him play along as she turned to look at him at the same time that Jack did.

Joker withheld a groan when he was under both of their stares before he had to force himself to appear sad and frown.

"Aww look, Jack. Doesn't he look sad? He needs a cuddle too. Now should we let him?" Harley placed a kiss against his temple.

"Okay, Daddy can have a cuddle too." Jack rested his head against Harley's shoulder whilst he watched his dad come closer to them.

Harley held both of her boys against her, smiling in a jovial manner. "I knew my two favorite boys could be nice and share."

They stayed like that for a while longer before Harley had to excuse herself to start making dinner. Around that time Lucy had woken up and immediately went to play with her brother and Joker before it was time for them to all sit down in the dining room to eat.

Dinner time had passed along with bath time, and Harley was currently in Jack's room to put him to bed and read him a story whilst Joker was taking care of Lucy.

Joker had just covered Lucy with her blankets, and was about to leave the room when she grasped his hand, making him look up at her with worry. "What's wrong, princess?"

Lucy giggled as she shook her head in disbelief. "You forgot to read me a story."

Joker chuckled as he walked over towards her bookshelf, having momentarily forgotten the routine story time that Harley always did with the kids. "What book do you want me to read to you?"

Lucy got more comfortable in bed before she smiled at her dad. "The story about the King and Queen!" She replied eagerly as she waited for him to return.

Joker looked at her with a puzzled expression since that story she mainly wanted to hear from Harley. He shrugged his shoulder and grabbed the book before he walked back to the bed and sat beside her. Even he had to admit he was curious to read this one since he never had before. He smirked when he saw the cover picture, admiring it for a brief moment before he opened the book to the first page and cleared his throat so he could begin. "Once upon a time, there was a King who was taken to a place by—"

"The pretty batsy!" Lucy exclaimed as she sat up properly to see the book.

Joker's eyes widened in alarm to what she had said, making him almost croak out a reply. "What did you say?"

Lucy looked up at him with a look of confusion passing along her facial features before she poked the next page with her index finger to point to whom they referred to as Batsy. "Him right there."

"Why did you say that he was pretty?" Joker was nearly about to have a stroke. He didn't want the day to come where Lucy would admire other boys besides himself and her brother.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I just think bats are pretty."

"Just bats in general? Not like… um… boys?" Joker's palms were sweating at this point as he gripped the book so tightly in his grasp as he stammered out that reply.

Lucy grimaced as she shook her head. "Eww! No, I don't like boys. They're icky! I only like my Daddy, and Jack."

He nearly sighed in relief and tried to calm his breathing to continue on with the story, feeling so relieved that she was still his innocent little girl. "Alright, as I was saying… He was taken to a place by Batsy because he was so special, and people didn't understand him. They didn't know how to handle him since he was too smart, and thought differently than everyone else. Little did the King know that he was going to meet a beautiful Queen that was just as special as him." Joker almost snorted when he read how Harley had described herself when she had created this book. He continued on when Lucy nudged him in an impatient manner. "One day the King was put into a room where he sat and waited patiently for someone to come and talk to him. He looked up when the door opened and saw the most beautiful lady he had ever seen, and it was then that he knew he wanted her to be his Queen."

Lucy almost squealed at that part before she listened closely for another favorite scene. She pointed excitedly at the page where she saw the Queen giving the King a stuffed kitty, making her grab the exact kitty from the pile of stuffed animals beside her, and she proceeded to hug it.

Joker paused mid-sentence to watch in an amused manner when Lucy grabbed the kitty and embraced it before she laid back down and urged him to continue reading. It made him happy that this story brought joy to his little girl.

Lucy was trying to stay awake so she could witness the best part of the story towards the end before she pointed excitedly at the page. "That's me!" She smiled sleepily as her azure hues studied the page, seeing how happy her parents were when she was with them for the very first time.

Joker was actually surprised that Harley had made the story of how they had gotten together so perfectly, and didn't show any of the darker times they shared. He knew this was how Harley saw their love story to be, and it warmed his heart ever so slightly. He was brought out of his thoughts when Lucy had squealed, making him chuckle when he noticed what part of the book they had gotten to and he continued on. "The King and Queen were so happy when they were given the most precious Princess named Lucy. They loved her so much, and wanted to spoil her rotten, and that's exactly what they did. Then one day they noticed that their little princess needed a special friend, and they were given a handsome little Prince named Jack." He was about to continue on with the last few pages when he felt her pat his arm, making him look down at her. "Yes, princess?"

Lucy rubbed her eyes as she let out a yawn before she peered up at her dad with curiosity showing in her features. "How did me and Jack get into mommy's tummy?"

His jaw nearly dropped when he heard her question. If he thought he was freaking out when he thought she was marveling over their Batsy friend well he was entirely wrong. He almost squirmed under her gaze before he chuckled coyly. "Well, I think that's a question to ask your mommy. Okay, princess?" He inwardly prayed to whomever was listening because he was not prepared to /ever/ have this conversation with his innocent daughter. Nope. Nor would he ever let any boy get close to her either. That would not happen. He looked down when she yawned once more and made him smile faintly at how cute she looked and momentarily made him forget what she just had asked him.

"Okay, daddy. Finish the story please." She replied sleepily.

Joker let out a sigh of relief as he was ready to get this over with, and forget that little moment ever happened. He quickly said the last parts of the story as calmly as he could manage. "They all lived happily ever after in their mansion, and were the most amazing family in Gotham. The End..."

Joker looked down after he finished reading the story, barely noticing that at some point his daughter had fallen asleep. He got up from the bed, placing a kiss against her forehead before he put the book back in its place and left the room. He made his way over towards Jack's room, opening the door just enough to see him sleeping deeply as he held the stuffed animal that he had gotten him. With a subtle grin upon his lips he gave his son one last look before closing his door and headed off to find Harley.

Harley was in her room trying to pick up the mess that she hadn't been able to do earlier that she didn't hear Joker walk into the room. She gasped aloud when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, making her lean back against him with an amorous grin. "Did she give you a hard time?"

Joker placed a kiss against her neck, closing his eyes as he inhaled her comforting scent whilst attempting to remain as cool as a cucumber when she asked how storytime went. There was no way that he wanted to re-live that moment. His baby girl was too young, and he didn't think he could stomach the idea of trying to come up with a rated PG version of it. "No, she was actually a good girl tonight."

Harley tilted her head to the side to give him better access, placing her hands over his. "That's good. What book did she have you read?"

He bite down at her pulse, knowing that it always drove her wild as he smirked against her neck when he heard her choke back a moan. "She had me read our story."

Harley turned herself around in his hold, beryl optics sparkling with excitement as she smiled up at him in a loving manner. "Did you like it?"

He leaned down to brush his lips gently against hers before he pulled her to his chest and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Yes, I did."

Harley was content in his embrace for a few moments before she pulled back a little to meet his gaze. "Are we going to have that playdate tonight?"

A smirk curved his lips in response to how eager she was to spill blood with him. "Not tonight. I'll have everything prepared for tomorrow. As for what we do now…"

Harley heard what he was hinting at, making her shiver as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up on her tip-toes to brush her lips against his. A soft moan emitted from deep within her throat when she felt him begging for entrance, making her part her lips as their tongues sought out for one another as the kiss deepened into fervid-like manner. She moaned once again when his hands gripped her ass before he lifted her and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist to carry her towards their bed.

That night their love making wasn't the same rough and almost animalistic act, and instead it was the most gentlest moment between them so far. It was as if they wanted to savor every part of one another as if it were their last moment they would have together. Because they never knew when it would be the last time they would see each other especially when it came to their dangerous line of work.

 ** _So, this ended up being another look into their almost normal lives as a family. I hope it made you guys laugh, and enjoy how adorable they all are together. The next chapter I plan on making it the last. I'm open for any suggestions as to what you may want in the last chapter_** **_to bring this story to an end._**


	16. chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harley drew in a deep breath to calm herself as she prepared to do the task at hand. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that suddenly overcame her as she knew she had to force herself to let her kids out of her sight for just a short while. She and Joker had decided that it would be best for them to bring the kids along with them to the club for the issue they had to settle together since they didn't deem it fit to leave them at their home without one of them being present.They were instead to be kept under the watch of Frost and numerous amounts of henchmen as well. She tried to convince herself that all would go as planned, and soon they would all return home all together.

She crouched down in front of Lucy and Jack, placing a jovial smile upon her lips as she looked at both of her beautiful children. "Alright, I need you both to be on your best behavior tonight, and make sure to listen to Frost. Daddy and I will be downstairs for just a little while, okay?" She watched as they both gave her a smile and nod before she gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye. I love you, mommy." Jack murmured to her before he pouted and placed his hand on her cheek as if silently willing her to stay with him with his adorable gesture.

"Awe, my little man it's not a goodbye. I'm going to see you soon. Now be a good boy, and go give your daddy a hug." She placed another kiss against his cheek before he left to go over to Joker. She made sure he was out of earshot before she looked over to meet Lucy's gaze, trying to make her words come out in a gentle but serious tone. "I want you to promise me that you'll watch over your brother for me, okay? You are the best big sister ever, and I know you can protect both yourself and him. Remember everything that we taught you and stay with Frost, and Jack at all times. Do you understand, princess?" She knew she shouldn't be saying all of this since it could upset Lucy, but she needed to make sure that Lucy would listen to her in case anything were to go wrong tonight. She didn't like the idea of that happening, but she wasn't naïve. She knew anything could happen within a moment.

Lucy nodded as a look of determination settled upon her features whilst she listened to what her mom had to say to her, knowing that she had to be a big girl. "I promise to watch Jack, and stay with Frost. I won't let you down, mommy."

Harley smiled warmly at her daughter, not believing how much more grown up she appeared to be in this moment even at her young age. She placed a kiss against her forehead before she tucked a stray strand of her blond locks behind her ear. "Good girl. I love you. Now go with your brother, and wish your daddy good luck then you both can play with your toys." She waited until she saw Lucy go over to Joker then she stood up and went over to where Frost was currently standing, looking up to meet his gaze. "I packed them food, toys, and pretty much anything they could possibly need to entertain themselves for a while. Just please don't let them out of your sight, and if anything and I mean /anything/ goes wrong tonight you better get them out of here." She gave him a stern look as her words had come out with a hint of a threatening lilt to them if he should fail at taking care of her kids.

Frost attempted to not show any emotion when he understood the importance of this task, nodding his head in answer to her words. "I promise to keep them safe. Don't worry, Harley."

"Harls, it's time to go." Joker called out to her from the doorway of the office.

"I'm coming, Puddin." Harley retorted as she made her way over to his side, turning around to spare her kids' one last glance. She smiled when she saw them both laughing and playing with one another on the floor, but was suddenly looking up when she felt someone grab her arms. She looked up into verdant hues, seeing the same worry in them as she was sure was showing in her own in this moment.

"They're going to be fine, Harls. The faster we get this over with the faster we can go home." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to help soothe her before he gently took hold of her hand, leading her towards where the basement of the building was located.

Harley tried to push her worries aside as she followed Joker down the stairs of the basement, not reacting when he let go of her hand as soon as they got down there, knowing that now it was time for them both to focus on their current job. Harley stood a few steps back from Joker when he stopped in front of the person in the center of the room whose face was covered whilst they had been tied to the chair. A shiver of anticipation traveled down her spine, making a perilous smirk play at her lips as she eagerly strutted over to one of the tables where all kinds of weapons had been placed neatly along it. She tuned out whatever Joker was telling the current imbecile that was tied up as she ran the pad of her index finger along the weapons until she stopped to grab a simple knife. She decided she would start off easy. Her dainty digits grasped the hilt of the knife before she tossed it into the air, catching it with ease as she now sauntered over to where her man was, stifling a laugh when she heard the person start to whimper when Joker had ruefully prodded an area where the person had been injured. "I love it when they make those sweet sounds of agony. Is it time to play now, Puddin?" Harley's azure optics shone with pure bliss when thoughts of what she could do to this poor soul flitted through her mind, making her bite down on her lip as she waited for an answer.

Joker chuckled darkly when he saw how excited Harley was to get things going. He extended his arm out to use his hand to caress her cheek. "Yes, I think it's time for us to get some answers now. Why don't you do the honors, and remove the mask so we can get a better look at who we are dealing with."

Harley nearly squealed in delight as she reached out to pull away the mask, but she couldn't hold back the gasp that managed to escape her lips when she saw who was under it. "Robert?" Harley inquired in a breathless manner, her azure optics skimming along the man's features, noticing that his face had been already cut and bruised from the henchmen that were sent to retrieve him the other day. She couldn't believe that she would be seeing someone from her past. She had worked with this man when she was working at Arkham Asylum. He wasn't someone she liked in particular since he had not been as subtle as to what he wanted to do with her. He rather disgusted her, but she had used him when she needed his help when she had her sessions with Joker or when she needed to hide her tracks.

Joker looked over at Harley, trying to keep a blank expression when he saw the look of recognition flash along her features before she said the man's name aloud. It made him grit his teeth when he saw the man look at Harley with a short of longing look which caused him to curl his hands into fists. He didn't want to even find out if they had some kind of relationship prior to them being together because if he found out that that was the case he wouldn't hesitate to kill him on the spot. But that couldn't happen since he needed to interrogate him. He drew in a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke in a rough tone. "How do you know this imbecile, Harley?"

Harley was brought of her thoughts at the mere sound of Joker's voice, but she made sure she stayed calm before she shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner, trying not to squirm under his intense gaze when she couldn't help but notice how he was reacting right now. "He was just an old coworker when I was working at Arkham that's all."

A half-strangled laugh escaped Robert's lips as he kept his gaze solely on Harley. "We were more than just coworkers, Harleen."

Harley's eyes widened slightly when she heard what he had said, making her act on instinct as she quickly closed the gap between them, placing the edge of the knife along his cheek. "Shut up. There was nothing going on between us."

Joker was left seething when he watched the scene in front of him. His blood was boiling by this point when his suspicions were just answered. His hand twitched at his side as the thought of removing his revolver from its holster was just too enticing at the moment. "Harley… Did you just lie to me a moment ago? This idiot here seems to think that something did happen between you both." His words came out in the same rough tone as before as he found himself coming closer towards Harley.

She tensed ever so slightly when she heard footsteps coming closer to her, but she kept a blank expression as she glared at Robert before she pressed the knife harder against his cheek, making her smile mercifully when she saw she had pierced his skin and made him almost whimper. She looked up to meet Joker's gaze when he stopped beside her. "It's not what it sounds like. I was just using him. He had higher authority than me, and I needed him to approve the extra sessions we had together, and I needed him to help cover my tracks. I promise that's the truth."

Joker's verdant hues lingered upon her face as he examined her features, seeing that it seemed she was being truthful, making him relax just slightly until the man next to them snorted. Joker growled lowly as he turned his gaze upon him, shooting him a deadly glare. "Was there something that you found so amusing right now?"

Robert held Joker's gaze, trying to not show how much he was frightened to be in the presence of this lunatic that he knew had done such horrendous things, but he couldn't help but feel angered that it was thanks to him that he had lost Harleen. He thought what they had together was real, and he even defended her when there were accusations that she was involved with her patient and had helped him escape. It was almost a slap to the face when he had discovered the truth and he saw her with the clown. Her appearance had changed, but he could still see his precious Harleen under all that makeup, and ridiculous attire. He shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts, giving himself a moment to think of a reply. "As a matter of fact there was something that I found funny. Are you honestly going to believe someone who is known for lying and seduces anyone in her path to get what she wants? It's too funny to think back to all those moments her and I shared behind your back. I wonder… Do you have to fake it when you're with him, Harleen? Because I know for a fact that you didn't when you were with me." His gaze flickered in the direction of Harley when he said his last comment.

Harley's jaw almost hit the floor as she listened to what this prick was actually saying. He clearly had a death wish since he was insulting her, and laughing at her Puddin. She swiftly made a cutting motion in one quick movement, smirking in a malignant manner when Robert cried out when she made a huge gash along his cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I rudely interrupt any more comments coming out of that revolting mouth of yours?" She was about to use the knife on him once again when she felt fingers grasp her wrist harshly, making her choke back a sound when she turned her gaze on Joker whom was fuming.

"Harley, I swear if I find out that he is telling the truth and you fooled around with him behind my back…" Joker growled out those words and had to stop himself from voicing anything else when he noticed Harley had winced briefly, making him loosen his hold on her just a bit whilst he ignored the sounds that Robert was currently making as he struggled against his restraints.

Harley didn't bother trying to break out of Joker's hold, but instead held her ground, setting her jaw in a stubborn stance as she kept hold of his gaze. "I did what I had to do to see you. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't let him touch me briefly because he did, and there were exchanges of kisses, but that was it. Do you honestly think that I find this asshole attractive? He's lucky that I didn't see him the day you escaped because I would have gladly killed him on the spot for what he tried to do to m—" She was cutoff mid-word when someone had called out for Joker's attention, making her look towards the stairs in time to see one of Joker's henchmen in a bloody mess and a look of distress upon his face. Harley's heart nearly stopped when she knew just what the henchmen was going to say, making her drop the knife in her hold before she pulled out of Joker's grasp and ran towards the stairs.

Her heart was in her throat as she pushed anyone out of her way, trying to ignore the sounds of people yelling amongst the loud noises of weapons being used. Her only goal was within her reach, but she knew what she would find just as she pushed open the door to the office. Her knees nearly gave out when she saw the room was empty and saw that some sort of scuffle had ensued there. She felt herself becoming numb until she heard someone say her name, making her look over in that direction, and immediately spotted a familiar face. She ran over towards the man lying on the ground in a pool of blood, crouching down to hold his gaze as she fisted his shirt. "Where are they!?" She cried in desperation.

Frost tried to keep his eyes open as he coughed hoarsely. "I'm so sorry… He took them…" He managed to stammer as he willed himself to stay awake.

"Who took my babies!?" Harley nearly screeched as tears welled up in her eyes.

"T-the Bat." Frost choked out before his eyes begun to close.

Harley was in shock as she took in what he said before she noticed he was starting to close his eyes, making her shout for help as she shook him as best as she could to keep him awake. "Don't you dare die on me, Frost!" She knew she shouldn't leave him, but she needed to find her kids. She spared him one last glance before she ran out of the room, ignoring who was calling out to her as she exited the building, looking around the darkened streets for any sign of Lucy and Jack. She blinked back tears as she called out to them as she continued to run as far as her legs could bring her until an item on the ground caught her attention. She ran over towards the item, falling down to her knees when she saw that it was the plush kitty that they had given Lucy. Her heart broke into a million pieces before she broke out into sobs. Her children were gone, and she didn't know where they were and if they were harmed. There was nothing to compare this unbearable amount of pain to. This was nothing like any of the life threatening situations she had been in, wounds that had been afflicted onto her or anything she had suffered ever in her life. If anything happened to her children she knew that she would die.

Joker's POV

His full attention was on Harley as she was trying to convince him that she hadn't done what he thought she had with her ex coworker until one of his henchmen had interrupted them, making him grumble in frustration as he was about to let them have it when all of the sudden he noticed their appearance followed by a loud booming noise that happened just a moment later. He looked over at Harley when she managed to break out of his hold, watching in shock as she ran away from him and headed to the current danger upstairs. He called out to her but his words fell upon deaf ears and he was about to follow after her when all the sudden he heard laughter coming from behind him. He turned around to face Robert and grasped his face harshly. "You are in luck that I don't have time to enjoy killing you in the most painful and slow manner right now."

Robert laughed again, trying to hide the fact that Joker's hold was painful and happened to be applying pressure to the cut that Harley had just given him. "It doesn't matter that my death is being prolonged. I am just grateful that I get to witness your whole happy family image being torn apart right under your nose."

Joker blinked in surprise as he processed what Robert had said before he came to, removing his hand from his face in order to remove his revolver and placed it against his temple before speaking through gritted teeth in a venomous tone as realization hit him that he was set up, and had been distracted in order for something to happen without him noticing. "Who are you working? And I swear if anyone that I care about is hurt… You are going to witness everyone you care about being killed in the most inhumane way as possible before I end your pathetic excuse of a life. Now speak."

Robert attempted to not tremble under Joker's virulent gaze, knowing that his threat was real. He tensed slightly when Joker had suddenly pointed his gun at his temple, making his composure slip briefly before he forced a smirk upon his lips. "I'm not working for anyone. I set it upon myself to hire those I needed in order to attack your club tonight. And I may have tipped a particular friend of yours about two small individuals that may or may not be being held against their will. And if I were in your shoes right now I would be worried about three particular individuals at the moment instead of threatening me." He watched with pure satisfaction when multiple reactions flashed along Joker's face, but that was cut short because before he knew it, he was knocked out cold.

Joker had sprung into action after he ordered the henchmen in the room to keep an eye on the prisoner after he had knocked him unconscious before he proceeded to exit the basement and headed in the direction of his office. His verdant hues glanced around the havoc that was playing out in the club until his gaze landed on Harley. He called out to her and when it seemed that she wasn't stopping he tried to push his way through the people that were running towards the exits. Nothing could prepare him for what he was going to witness next. He saw Harley in the middle of the street on her knees and hugging something to her chest, making his chest constrict when he had come to stand beside her and heard her heart broken sobs. He got down on his knees next to her, grasping her arm with one hand whilst the other tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "Harls…" He managed to choke out as he knew just by the look on her face that their whole world had come crashing down.

Harley's POV

Harley was lost in her own misery, not caring what was to happen to her. She just wanted to curl up and die, but she knew that she had to keep faith. It took her a moment to notice that someone was trying to get her attention before she looked up at Joker, watching as a look of anguish washed over his features as he said her name in a way that he had never done before. "They're gone… My babies are gone, J…" She said in a sob before darkness overcame her.

Hours had passed now, and Harley found herself awakening in a darkened room. She sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt her head was pounding with one of the worst headaches she had ever had, but that soon was forgotten when the memories of what had just occurred flowed through her mind, making her gasp aloud before she flung herself out of bed. She exited her bedroom and made her way into the hallway. "J, where are you!?" She called out to him as she had already begun to make her way towards his office, but soon found that the room was empty. Her heart nearly stopped once again when she thought that something had happened to him as well. She didn't think she would survive without her most precious people in her life. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as well as the voices that begun to whisper in her head, making her think of horrible things. Before she knew what was happening she was suddenly on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she shut her eyes and was having a full on panic attack.

Joker had stopped speaking when he heard Harley call out to him, making him give a few orders to his men as he made his way upstairs. He was about to head in the direction of their room when he heard a sound coming from the opposite direction, making him head over there where he saw Harley collapsed on the floor. He rushed over there, crouching down to take her face into his hands, holding her gaze as he tried to speak in a hushed tone since he noticed she was having one of her episodes. He thought she was done having those, but the trauma that just occurred must have brought all of those habits back up. "Harls, you need to calm down and breathe for me."

Harley blinked in surprise when she finally withdrew from her thoughts to notice that someone was holding her and speaking to her. Her body seemed to react right away to this persons touch before she could fully process who it was. "Puddin…" She said hoarsely before she threw her arms around his neck and begun to hyperventilate.

Joker grunted when she suddenly threw herself against him, making him begin to rub her back automatically and he went on to whisper soothing words to help her calm down. He didn't like when she was so upset like this, and deep down he was hurting just as much as her, but he needed to be the strong one. He wouldn't rest until his children were home safely. He would tear Gotham apart to find them. No one would be safe from the wrath that would come from this.

After a couple of minutes, Harley was able to calm her breathing back down to a normal level, and rid herself of the voices in her mind before she pulled back to look at Joker. She knew she was a mess right now. Her eyes were swollen and sore from all of her crying, and she felt drained. "I need to find them, Puddin. I can't lose them." She retorted mournfully.

Joker refrained from sighing in a defeated manner and instead wiped away the stray tears that happened to slide down her cheeks before he leaned forward to place a kiss against her forehead. "I know, Harls. I promise that we will find them. I have everyone I could possibly think of looking for them, and as soon as we find where they are, we are going to go and get them." He brought her onto his lap, holding her as close to him as possible, trying not to tighten his grip too hard on her when his next words came out in a menacing growl. "And I promise that we will make the ones responsible for this to pay in the most abhorrent way possible."

Harley allowed herself to close her eyes as she rested against Joker, feeling herself feel hope that he would do exactly as he promised.

Two Days Later

An exasperated cry escaped Harley's lips when she was told for what felt like the hundredth time that she had to wait patiently until the time was right for them to make their move. It had been two whole days since she had seen her kids. Each passing day was becoming even more unbearable for her. She couldn't stay in the house any longer because every inch of the place reminded her of the kids, and the house was so quiet without them that it broke her heart even more.

Within the past two days it was revealed that Robert had been keeping an eye on Harley for some time now. Joker's henchmen had found countless amounts of photos of Harley in his home when they had ransacked the place in order to find out information. Harley had felt violated at first to see some relatively inappropriate photos of herself with Joker at his club until that feeling turned into anger and disgust when there were even pictures of her when she was pregnant with both of her kids. She didn't know how these photos were taken when she was scarcely ever in the public eye anymore, but she was grateful that there weren't any signs that anyone knew where there home was located.

She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Robert had become so obsessed with her within the short time she had allowed herself to fake interest in him just for the sake of her continuing her relationship with Joker when he was still her patient, and up until she left with him. It still left her baffled as to why he had done what he did until Joker had gone back down to torture the answer out of him before he had made sure he died in the worst way imaginable.

Apparently he wanted to ruin their happy little family since Harley had broken his heart and had led him to believe that she was going to be with him. He had planned to do this sooner, but the time she was in Waller's grasp had prolonged it, but once he noticed that she now had begun to expand her family he waited patiently to strike with the right help. It was kind of sad in a sense that he had imagined such a thing in his head that he would have ended up with her in the long run, but at the moment Harley couldn't find it even amusing since all she could think about were her two blessings that she cared so much about.

What made it worse was that they finally had found out where their kids were being held at currently. It was almost ironic that they had been taken to a psychiatric hospital meant for children that happened to be almost in the same area where Arkham Asylum was located. Joker had pulled some strings and was able to get someone on the inside to pinpoint exactly where Lucy and Jack were. They were said to be relatively safe, but Harley was sure that they were missing their parents as much as they both missed them.

Both Harley and Joker had multiple arguments already about taking action now, but it became useless. He wouldn't listen to what she had to say, and now Harley was in the process of locking herself in her room. She knew that he was going to be busy elsewhere with his team, so she would have the house to herself to get started with her own plan as soon as he left for the day.

Harley had decided to take matters into her own hands when she began to become agitated about not being in on the action, and wanted nothing more than to rescue her kids herself since she knew that she would be willing to do about anything to get them home safely. She used a burner phone to keep in contact with Ivy to have her drop off some items she would need for her plan since she knew Joker would notice if she took things from their stock. She also instructed her with what to tell Joker when the time was right. She had planned for this mission to happen later that evening and had went about placing her packed bag in a hiding spot for herself to retrieve later when it was time to leave, and had enlisted the help of Ivy to even have a getaway car ready for her that was now parked away from her house.

Now she just had to go about playing it cool, and pretend to go along with whatever Joker would tell her later when he returned home. Harley had even left a note for him, and had even visited Frost that was currently recovering in one of their many rooms. She told him what she was going to do, and he didn't even bother with trying to change her mind since he knew it would have been useless. And instead he had even gone about helping with her escape plan from the house. She found it rather comforting that over the years they now sort of had a friendship between themselves. She thought she wouldn't be able to forgive him for allowing the kids to be taken, but he had risked his life to defend them, and she respected that. She knew deep down that he had done everything he could to protect them, but of course no one could get the upper hand on Batsy.

The moment for part one of her plan had come quicker than she had expected. She had made sure that she was caffeinated enough before she gone about making Joker a proper meal, and forced herself to place a hefty amount of sedatives into his drink. She hated herself that she had to stoop this low, but she needed him to be knocked out for just a short while so she could leave, and finally get her kids. And to be honest she didn't know if the sedatives would effect him, but if it turned out that it wouldn't work she would find a way to get away from him because there was no way that she would be able to handle any more days without having them back in her arms safe and sound.

She attempted to not fidget when she heard Joker enter the house, and instead she called out to him in a relatively neutral manner, placing a smile upon her lips as she stood beside the table and beckoned him over to her. "I figured you would be hungry." She said as she tried to keep as calm as she could be whilst she watched him walk over towards her.

Joker's brow furrowed as he took in Harley's attire and behavior since she was too calm for his liking, but he still found himself being drawn over towards her. He leaned down to place a kiss against the corner of her mouth before he looked down at the table to see what she had made him, and couldn't help but notice that there was only one plate. "You're not going to eat with me?"

Harley kept her smile in place as she ran her hands along his chest before she straightened out his tie then shrugged her shoulder in a nonchalant manner. "I already ate earlier." She motioned for him to sit then placed his drink beside his plate and grabbed a napkin to place beside him as well. "Go on and eat. I'm just going to grab myself a drink." She didn't allow him the time to question her before she sauntered over towards the bar and made herself a virgin cocktail whilst she felt his gaze upon her for a while.

Joker was about to call her out on her odd behavior, but refrained from doing so since they had been arguing nonstop lately, and he figured she was just being nice as an apology. He shrugged before he dug into his food, and nearly moaned in response to the meal she had prepared since he knew it had been a while since he had last eaten. He reached out to grab the drink she had served him, taking a sip of it as he watched her saunter back over towards him, and took a seat beside him. He set his drink down then placed his hand against her thigh. "Thank you, Harls."

"You're welcome." She placed her hand over his, smiling in a genuine manner when she immediately felt comforted by his mere touch. It had been days since they had even had a calm moment like this, and she wanted to bask in this moment in case anything went wrong tonight. She had it planned that Ivy would be there tonight in case she needed to take the kids back to their father if Harley wasn't able to physically do it herself. She found herself marveling over Joker, trying to remember the sound of his voice as he went on to talk to her about the plans that were to go into motion soon, and then allowed her azure optics trail along his alluring features as if this were the first time she actually saw how handsome he was right now. She knew deep down in her heart that he would be able to raise their kids without her, and wouldn't let them ever out of his sight again.

Joker had just been telling Harley about the new plan that was made before he finished his food and drink when all of the sudden he felt so exhausted. He knew it was likely because he hadn't slept since the day the kids were taken from them, and he knew that he needed to have as much rest as possible in order to do his best when the day came for them to break the kids out, and with that thought in mind he gave Harley's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to go upstairs to catch an hour of sleep. Do you want to join me?"

Harley tried to stay calm when she saw that the effects of the sedatives had clearly kicked in when he started to appear very exhausted. She was a bundle of nerves now since she knew that she was about to embark on this mission by herself. Before she could stop herself she had agreed to his proposal, gripping his hand tightly as they made their way upstairs to their room.

Joker led them silently into their room, not bothering to turn on the lights as he kicked the door shut behind him before he managed to pick up Harley and throw her down onto the bed. He needed her right now. More than he ever had before. He moved to hover above her before he leaned down to place kisses along her neck.

Harley didn't have time to gasp when he had grabbed her and thrown her down onto the bed. And before she knew what was to come his lips were brushing along her neck, making noises of contentment to escape her lips before that turned into a sharp cry when he bit down harshly onto her pulse. She brought his face up to kiss him in a fervid manner, her fingers tangled themselves into his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Joker groaned lowly when he felt her fingers running through his hair before he returned her rough and passionate kiss, his hands gripped her hips tightly as he teasingly grounded himself against her, trying to fight off the wave of exhaustion that was slowly creeping up on him.

Harley noticed that his actions had started to falter within a passing moment and before she knew it, her breath was almost knocked out from her when she felt his entire weight on top of her whilst his face was now rested against her chest. She knew that the sedative had finally done its job, and was thankful to have had that little moment between them. She brushed her fingers through his hair before she caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Puddin. I need to do this now. I love you, and I know if anything happens to me that you will take good care of Lucy and Jack." She said in a loving tone before she managed to roll him off of her, and get up onto her feet. She leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon his lips before she forced herself to leave the room.

Harley managed to pass by the henchmen that were scattered around the mansion, and grabbed her belongings before she was to go out the backyard where she was going to make her escape with the help of the aid that Frost had managed to get her. She went about changing into her disguise which consisted of the formal wear she used to wear when she was working in Arkham. The only changes were the contacts, wig, and makeup she had to apply in order to look like the person she was going to pretend to be. She made sure that her appearance was to her liking and had everything she would need before she went over what she would have to say once she arrived at the psychiatric hospital if she were to be questioned.

Before she knew it she was already in her getaway car, and had driven to the hospital. She grabbed her suitcase that she had brought with her on her way out of the car, holding her head up high as she walked into the entrance of the building. The heels of her stilettos echoed along the tile of the floor, bringing her some sort of peace as she listened to the sound as she walked towards the guard that was already waiting for her as soon as she entered the building, noticing how it resembled the facility she had worked in. It was kind of ironic how she had run away from this sort of place, and somehow she was pulled back to it. Any other day she would have found it sort of funny, but today her main focus was on her children that were within her reach.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" The guard at the front desk inquired to her.

Harley nearly scoffed when he had called her 'ma'am'. Did she really look old enough to be called that? She shook that thought off as she placed her best sultry smirk upon her lips as she could manage. "I'm actually hoping that you could help me out with a little issue. It's quite embarrassing, but I may have gotten my dates mixed up, and have come a day sooner than I was scheduled for a session. My boss isn't going to be quite happy, and I was hoping that maybe a handsome fellow like you might be able to allow me to have my session today instead?" As she was speaking, Harley had gotten a little closer to the man as she forced herself to be as flirty as can be, silently hoping that this man was as clueless as he appeared to be.

The man's gaze traveled upon her form before resting shamelessly against her slightly unbuttoned blouse that allowed him to get a subtle peek of what was beneath it before he finally met her gaze with a hint of a sly smirk plastered on his face. "I don't know if I could do that. Visiting hours and sessions have already come to an end, but maybe we could come to a mutual agreement on how we go about figuring out a solution for the matter that benefits us both." His last words came out with a slight suggestive manner.

Harley refrained from reacting to his revolting suggestion and instead place both palms of her hands down onto the desk as she leaned forward to allow him to gaze upon her chest once more as a distraction, stifling the urge to slap that smirk off of his face when it seemed as if she was going to play along with what he had hinted at, but she was feeling annoyed since it became obvious that he wasn't going to be any use to her after all.

"It's such a shame. I thought I was going to have a silent exit. Oh, well." Harley had the satisfaction of seeing a look of confusion pass along his face before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt in a swift movement and caused his head to slam down hard against the desk with a satisfying thud. Once she was sure that he was knocked out she reached over the desk to grab his security card before she went on to discard herself of the ridiculous outfit she had to wear along with the rest her the attire. After she was left wearing just her 'Daddy's Lil Monster' shirt, blue/red colored short shorts and boots she went about opening the suitcase she brought with her. A wicked smile curved her lips as she quickly placed on her thigh sheaths to place her daggers in before she placed on a holster to slide in her gun then went about placing the other goodies she had gotten from Ivy in her pockets.

Harley quickly went about scanning the card she had confiscated to open the door that led towards the rooms in the building, knowing that she didn't have much time before the security feed would be back online. She was told by one of her accomplices that they could only block the feed for a short amount of time, making her scan the area around her for any oncoming threats as well as look for the room number where her precious little monsters were waiting for her.

As she rounded a corner she heard some chatter coming from where she was now hiding. She edged closer to peer into the poorly lit hallway, noticing that there only seemed to be about two people here, so she assumed this wasn't the area where her kids were being held since she figured their room would be heavily guarded. She drew in a deep breath to calm herself as she went about stepping out into the hallway, placing a vexatious smirk upon her lips. "Hiya, boys!" Harley didn't give them a chance to respond to her as her fingers had already grasped the hilt of a dagger, removing it from the sheath as she proceeded to draw her arm back before flinging the dagger forward, watching as it was imbedded into the chest of one guard. Within a moment she was already charging towards the other guard, taking notice that he had already grabbed his poor choice of a weapon and had aimed it at her.

"I'm warning you that I won't hesitate to shoot." He retorted as he aimed the taser gun at her whilst trying not to tremble with fear when he noticed who was coming after him.

Harley ignored his words, dodging his efforts of shooting the taser gun at her. She knocked the weapon from his hand before she dodged the punch he threw at her. "It's not nice to hit a pretty lady." She chastised him as she continued to block his hits, feeling the familiar thrum of adrenaline now coursing through her veins. As she was deflecting his hits she was on the lookout for any weak points and as she was distracted for just one second he managed to land a hit against her shoulder, making her stumble back a bit, but that didn't stop her from proceeding to land a kick against his abdomen, sending him flying towards the floor. She reached down to grab the dagger from the chest of his dead coworker before she sauntered over towards her next victim, enjoying the pleas he was currently murmuring to her to which she simply rolled her eyes before she jammed the dagger into his heart, smirking as she watched the last glint of life showing in his eyes before he stopped breathing.

She then cursed under her breath when she stood upright quickly at the mere sound of the alarms beginning to blare. She ran down the hallway she was currently in as she thought back to the directions she was told, and was grateful that she actually had listened or else she would have ended up lost in here. She was following where she was told to be going until stopping dead in her tracks when she saw multiple guards turn their attention to her. Her instincts kicked in as she withdrew her gun and began firing at the guards as she continued forward, feeling deep in her bones that her kids were so close. After the last guard was taken care of she reloaded her gun and headed off towards the part of the ward where she was told they would be, and just as she expected this area was heavily guarded.

"Please don't fail me." She murmured to herself as she prayed to whoever was listening that what she did next would work. She grabbed a grenade she had on her, pulling the pin to activate it before she tossed it in the middle of the guards before she moved to hide behind the wall just in time when she heard the loud explosion a moment later. She waited a few seconds before stepping out of her hiding place and her gaze settled upon the guards that were scattered amongst the floor before she headed over towards the room they were guarding. Once she got to the door she peeked through the glass and was able to see both of her kids that were now huddled together in the middle of the room which almost had her on the verge of tears at this point, but she knew she needed to stay strong until she knew that they would be safe and far from here. She opened the slot that was under the window to call out for them to back away from the door and cover their ears before she took a small device out of her back pocket then stuck it onto the door then quickly moved away and covered her ears as it nearly blew the door completely off its hinges a few seconds later. She rushed into the room and was immediately pounced on by her kids.

"Shh it's okay. Mommy is here now." She whispered to them as she allowed herself to comfort them for a brief second before she pulled away to quickly glance them over to make sure they were okay.

"Where is Daddy?" Lucy asked as she looked at Harley through her tears as she clung onto Jack's hand.

Harley tried not to show any emotion over what Lucy had asked and instead place a loving smile upon her lips before she placed a kiss against both of their cheeks. "We will see him soon. Now I need both of you to be brave, okay?" She waited until they both nodded before she instructed them both to keep their eyes shut since she didn't want them to see the path of destruction that Harley had left in her way as she had come to get them. She didn't know how she did it but she managed to carry both kids with her as she made her way towards the exit. She knew it was too good to be true when she had actually managed to pull this off and hadn't seen anyone else get in her way as she walked through the front doors of the facility. She should have been expecting one particular person preventing her from going home though.

Harley placed both of her kids down onto the ground before she moved them both behind her for a moment as she looked in front of her whilst a look of desperation passed along her features since she knew that soon more guards were going to show up. "Just let us pass, Batsy. No one needs to know that you helped me. Please."

"I can't do that. Step aside from the children." Batman kept his gaze upon Harley as he thought of a way to get them away from her without harming them, but what threw him off was how Harley wasn't acting like her normal self, and appeared to be almost begging.

Harley shook her head as she fought back tears with the mere thought of him taking her kids away from her. "I'm not going to let you take my kids from me again. Just let them go, and I promise that I will let you take me without a struggle." She saw movement from her peripheral vision, making her tense up as she held both Jack and Lucy closer to her before she saw a flash of red, realizing that Ivy was finally here. All she needed to do was to get them to her, and whatever happened to her wouldn't be an issue.

"What do you mean by your kids?" Batman was absolutely dumbfounded until he allowed himself to take a better look at the children. He had only been told when he had taken them out of the care of the hands of Gotham's clown and his girlfriend that the children had been kidnapped by them, but now that he had gotten a better look he could see the familiar traits in them.

"You heard me correctly. They are mine. Ya know when two people who love each other get together and they…" She gave him a knowing look as she stopped herself from continuing on, hoping that gave him a good mental image as she nudged Lucy to get her attention before she made some subtle hand movements for her to see, knowing that she would understand.

Batman held up a hand as he grimaced at the mere thought of Joker and Harley doing the dirty. "Enough with that conversation. I still can't allow you to—" He was stopped mid-sentence when he saw the children make a run for it, making him curse under his breath as he had started to go after them until Harley stepped in front of him, causing him to automatically prepare to defend himself, but he had stopped when he noticed that she wasn't attacking him as he figured she would be.

Harley watched in relief as she saw her kids run off towards Ivy, but she only allowed herself to spare them a brief glance before she jumped in front of Batman and held her hands out towards him. "Please, let them go. I told you that I would give myself up as long as you let them go in peace. They are good kids. I won't let you be the cause of any more of my kids being taken away from me. I couldn't bear it."

Batman fought against his better instincts as he heard her pleas, but his attention was now turned on the guards that had showed up in the parking lot with them. He watched as they all aimed their weapons towards Harley and it didn't go unnoticed by him that she appeared to be calm. He held up a hand towards everyone as if in a defenseless manner before he cleared his throat to speak. "Lower your weapons. There is no need for any more blood to be spilled."

Harley looked over towards her shoulder when she saw movement coming from there again, watching in horror as she saw Ivy was still here but she appeared to be arguing with someone that she couldn't make out who it was, and there wasn't a chance to when something clamped down on her hand, grabbing her attention back. She peered up to Batman, hoping that he hadn't noticed the scene happening near them behind the cover of the trees.

Something was bugging him as he had relayed her words in his mind and before he could stop himself from asking and proceeded to the next step at hand the words seemed to spill from his mouth on their own accord. "What did you mean that you wouldn't let me be the cause for more of your kids to be taken from you?"

Harley looked up at him with a humorless look as a sad smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "And here I thought that you knew what they would do to me at Belle Reve after you handed me over to Waller like nothing."

He looked around to make sure that the guards were doing as he asked, noticing that some had started to talk amongst each other as if discussing some sort of plan, which he hoped they wouldn't try before he gave his attention back to Harley. He couldn't help but grit his teeth at the mere mention of something happening to her when he was told that she would be treated properly when she was taken to that place. "What did they do to you?" He said in a rough tone.

Harley shook her head in disbelief. She thought that he gave her to Waller and knew exactly what they were going to do to her, but now seeing his reaction she could see that he didn't know what they had done to her. "I'm sure you could find a way to find out. That was in the past, and I want it to stay there. Now can we get this over with?" She held both of her wrists out in front of herself, wanting him to take her away before anyone could stop them, but what she wasn't expecting was to see Joker step out of the shadows armed and ready to risk himself to save her. She stepped away from Batman, holding her hand up to motion to Joker to go away as she opened her mouth to yell at him, but in that moment a loud bang filled the silent parking lot. Everyone stood still.

Harley was completely stunned as a gasp elicited from her lips as her hand brushed against her now aching abdomen and when she lifted that hand up she noticed it was covered in crimson fluid. She fell to her knees, tuning out the voices that were now coming from beside her as her eyes closed on their own accord. Her last thoughts were revolved around her little family, making a subtle smile curve her lips as she pictured all three of them all happy together.

Joker's POV

He had awoken to find the bed empty, feeling confused as to what happened before he had knocked out unwillingly in the middle of being with Harley. It wasn't until he couldn't find Harley anywhere that he had noticed the letter she had left him. A growl had emitted from deep within his chest as he crumpled up the letter, feeling completely angered that she had decided to take matters into her own hands, and had gone without him. He never liked the thought of her being defenseless out in the open even though he knew that she could take care of herself. It was the fact that she had crossed the line and drugged him as if she couldn't trust him enough to put their differences aside and help her to bring their kids home.

Not long after he had assembled his team he had been contacted by Ivy, and was now headed to where she now was with his kids. He had to get his emotions under control because he couldn't risk messing up. What he didn't expect to find was Harley in the midst of being surrounded by guards and of course Batsy was there too. His blood was boiling by this point, and what made it worse was that he didn't want to leave his kids and Ivy was arguing with him about what Harley had instructed her to tell him. He had enough of this useless argument when he was so desperate to get Harley out of harm's way and had instead instructed Ivy to take the kids to his home.

He made sure his men were spread out amongst the entire area, waiting for his signal as he walked out into the open, keeping his gaze on Harley and his rather annoying friend, Batsy. He was ignoring her pleas for him to leave, but that was soon out of the question when he noticed that she made the wrong move, and he saw one of the guards take a shot at her. He yelled her name as he rushed over towards her, forgetting that Batsy was there as he watched in horror as she fell onto the ground. He was there within seconds and had cradled her in his arms, watching as she was losing consciousness. "Harls, don't you dare die on me." He was trying to wake her up, tuning out the chaos that now was happening around him as his men had started to open fire. His only thoughts were on his dying Queen in his arms, and the last thing he expected was Batsy to actually make a move to cover him and order him to take Harley away. He didn't have to be told twice. In a swift movement he had Harley in his arms as he rushed over towards their getaway car, thankful that Ivy had listened to him and had taken the kids elsewhere. He didn't want them to see their mom in her current condition. He could see her struggling to breathe whilst he murmured loving things in her ear, willing her to hang on until they got to their home where the doctor would be there waiting for them.

Everything passed in a blur once they made it to their home. He reluctantly allowed the doctor and nurses to remove Harley from his hold, watching as they quickly removed her shirt and had begun to work on her wound. He felt so useless since there was absolutely nothing he could do except wait. His heart was aching with each passing moment until she was finally in a stable condition, but was to be heavily monitored.

He stayed with her the entire time, refusing to leave her side except to check on the kids. He had told them that she was sick and needed to rest, which they didn't take well, but there was no way he wanted them to see her in her current state. The doctor had decided to put her into a mildly induced sedation, saying it would help her as her body was slowly healing.

Days had passed and he was growing even more agitated since he didn't see any progress happening. He was told that she would wake up on her own when she was ready, but he didn't think he could last one more day without hearing her beautiful voice, and watching her interact with their kids. He reached out to carefully grasp her hand, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand as he looked up at her face. She seemed as if she were merely sleeping so peacefully. "Harley, I don't know if you can hear me, but I—… No, we need you to wake up. We can't lose you. I won't be able to live in this world without my Harley Quinn. I love you." His words came out in a whisper before he rested his forehead against their hands whilst hot tears welled up in his eyes. He never cried except on the days that his children came into the world, but these tears were different. He was afraid he was going to lose the only person in the world who had opened both his eyes and heart to another part of himself that he thought didn't exist anymore. He wouldn't be the same without her. They had been around each other now for so long that he didn't even know what life was like before she suddenly turned his life upside down, but for the better.

He didn't fight the tears that now flowed freely down his face whilst a weird coiling sensation was happening in his chest. He was too caught up in his grieving to even notice the slight movement of the dainty digits in his grasp until he heard his name being said in the most beautiful melodic lilt. He lifted his head up so fast, peering into the azure optics of his Queen. "Harley?" He inquired in disbelief.

Harley's POV

Harley was surrounded in darkness for who knows how long until she heard someone speaking to her, making her will herself to wake up. She felt heavy pressure against her abdomen when she started to break into consciousness as she was able to move her fingers slightly before she blinked awake. She was confused as to where she was until she realized that she wasn't alone. She now felt someone holding her hand, making her look over in that direction, seeing Joker hunched over the bed. "Puddin?" She said in a rough tone as she watched him look up at her, noticing that he had been crying, which made her frown. Why would he be crying? Her eyes widened in shock as she could only think about two particular reasons as to why he would be so distraught. She bolted upright in bed, causing her to hiss as pain suddenly flared up in her, but she tried to ignore it as she attempted to get out of bed.

"Harls, lay down! You're safe now." Joker gently pushed her back down on the bed, keeping hold of her hands as he met her gaze.

Harley tried to struggle against his hold, but that only made her cry out in pain. She stopped resisting and allowed him to lay her back down against the bed, and tuck her back in before she had to force herself to voice her worries aloud. "Are the kids safe? Where are they?"

Joker released his hold on her hands to cup her face before he gently brushed his lips against hers then rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he inhaled her familiar scent and to bask in her presence before he pulled back to look at her, his eyes scanning her face to make sure she was okay. "They are here at home. We have been waiting for you to wake up."

Harley's eyes closed on their own accord when he had kissed her then embraced her slightly before she let out a sigh of relief when he informed her that both Jack and Lucy were safe. The relief was suddenly forgotten when a heated glint flashed in his verdant hues, making her wince when she heard a low growl emit from his lips.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! What were you thinking? No, wait don't answer that. Because you clearly weren't thinking of what would happen to the three of us if we lost you. Did you honestly think that I would be able to survive without you? Or even take it into consideration of how the kids would go on without having you in their lives? This was the most selfish thing you have ever done." He knew he was being quite harsh on her, but she needed to know how badly her actions had hurt him.

Harley blinked back tears as her throat constricted as she listened to each and every word he said, knowing that everything that was just said was true. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get them back. I knew that there was a possibility that I wouldn't make it out alive, but as long as I knew that they were safe with you… I don't regret what I did. I just hope you can—" Her words were cutoff when his mouth was now upon hers and she was lost in their heated kiss, making her gasp aloud as she returned his kiss eagerly, parting her lips to allow his tongue to invade her mouth whilst her fingers found their way into his hair, giving it a slight tug as he leaned against her. She reluctantly broke away from the kiss when she felt a stabbing pain shoot through her when they had gotten too caught up in the moment and their movements were causing her wound to bother her.

Joker pulled back abruptly from the bed when he heard her cry out, making him curse under his breath for letting himself get carried away, but he couldn't help it. He had almost lost her, and he wasn't going to allow one more moment of their time together with them arguing when he should be thankful that she was still with him. He reached out towards the bed to press a button before he stepped away and went to lean against a wall in time for the doctor to step into the room. He kept his distance as they checked her over before he returned to her side, grasping her hand once again. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Just promise me that you won't ever pull a stunt like that again. I love you too much and I don't want to ever lose you."

Harley was beginning to get annoyed when the doctor had fretted over her for too long, but she kept her attention on Joker the entire time even as she answered the doctor's questions. She was relieved when the doctor had left her alone with him at last. She laced her fingers with his when he took hold of her hand, smiling up at him as he poured his heart out to her, but she had to relay his last words multiple times before she actually fully understood what he said. This was the first time that he had said those words to her in such an amorous away that it caught her off guard, making tears fill her eyes. "I love you too, Puddin. More than you'll ever know. And I promise that I won't put you through that ever again."

They had enjoyed one another's company for a while longer until Harley had scooted over to allow him to lie beside her. She knew it was ridiculous that she seemed to need more sleep, but she didn't want him to leave her, so she begged him to lie next to her, and they had slept through the night together in each other's embrace up until the next morning when they were awoken by the sounds of their little monsters in the room with them.

Several Months Later

Everything had gone back to normal within the past few months. Harley had been healing well, but was still not allowed to over exert herself, and had to put up with Joker being at her side 24/7. She found it rather annoying, but also cute at the same time.

The kids hadn't spoken about their stay at the psychiatric hospital until some weeks later after the incident, and both Harley and Joker found it humorous when they had found out that their little princess had made a very good impression on the workers there. It seemed that she had followed in her parents footsteps and had even left some workers in a relatively injured state since she didn't like how they were treating her little brother. Her parents felt proud of their little princess, and still allowed her to continue on with her training since it was now proven that she was going to be one gifted little child.

Tonight was going to be a family night, which consisted of pizza, tons of desserts, and movie time in Harley and Joker's room. The incident that they had been through had brought them all closer together than ever before. The only thing that Joker and Harley couldn't wrap their heads around was why their 'friend' Batsy had decided to help them in the end. They knew it would be inevitable that they would run into him soon since they weren't going to change their lifestyle any time soon so Harley would try to coax an answer out of him one day.

All four of them were now snuggled up in the bed. Harley had managed to convince Joker to allow the kids to sleep with them since they had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie, and to her surprise he allowed it. Jack was resting against her whilst Lucy was cuddled against Joker, making Harley so happy to be able to experience this family moment once again. She would never take these moments for granted, and as of now her most precious blessings were safe and sound with their parents where they belonged.

 ** _I want to thank you all for sticking along for the ride. It was a pleasure to write this story. I know that I said this would be the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue posted soon that has a way bigger time jump and the ending will lead for the opening of a start of another story that's based on Lucy. And there will also be two other upcoming stories besides that one involving these characters you've gotten to know. So be on the lookout. ~ Jen_**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Thirteen years had flown by so quickly for Harley. Within those years her kids had grown into two mature adults. Or as their Aunt Ivy would refer to them as mini Harley, and Joker jr. It came as no surprise as both of them had surpassed their parents expectations, and had grown accustom to all of the perks that came with being the children of the King, and Queen of Gotham City.

Not long after the kids had return home to their parents, and Harley had fully recovered from her injury, she and Joker had decided that it was better for them to stay under the radar for a good while.

They also had enrolled both children into a private school since they knew it would benefit them with being with children of their own ages. It wasn't fair to have them trapped inside their home, and not be able to experience what life had to offer them behind the confines of their fortress. But their parents weren't going to make mistakes about their safety this time. Even though the school they had chosen for them was said to be the best, and was sworn to be fully secure, they had undercover guards distributed throughout the entire building at all times.

Harley had even gone about disguising herself and coming up with a very convincing new identity in order to take an opening position as a counselor there. It didn't bother her at all to go through so much trouble because she would do about anything for her kids. She only stayed working there up until her kids were old enough to protect themselves, and asked her as kindly as they could manage for her to give them some breathing room. She couldn't lie that it hurt her with knowing that they didn't need her as much as they used to, but she knew at some point this would happen, and who got her through it was none other than the Joker.

She was never more grateful to have him by her side the entire time. They had both equally raised their children together, and always found a way to agree with how to go about an issue concerning them no matter what. The one thing they agreed on the most was having both of their kids trained relentlessly to defend themselves, and being able to use any weapon imaginable. They wanted to make sure that if anything happened to them again that they would be able to take care of one another. With having said all of that. Today marked one huge milestone for one particular member of the family.

Lucy had just graduated from high school along finishing up with her extensive training, and her present for this big accomplishment had left Harley a nervous wreck for an entire week after finding out what she wanted. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her, but she was worried about what was going to happen after she and Joker allowed her to go through with what she had asked for.

So now in the present, Harley was biting down on her lower lip out of a nervous habit as she clung onto someone's hand whilst looking in front of her to see her fully grown daughter standing at the edge of a railing.

"She is going to be fine. You know that the old man wouldn't let anything happen to her. So, try and relax, Mom." Jack retorted in a soothing tone as he gave his mother's hand a gentle squeeze.

Harley looked over to see her son, placing a subtle smile upon her lips to show him that she was going to try her best to calm down and not let her nerves get the best of her, and ruin Lucy's moment. She knew that he was right, but she would always worry about the wellbeing of her children no matter how old they were.

Jack was merely sixteen right now, but anyone who laid eyes upon him that didn't know that would assume he was quite older. As she was looking at him right now she could see so much of his father in him with how he carried himself, and how his behavior was when he was around her. Just like his father, he was always so kind to her, and went out of his way to make sure that she was okay. She reached out with her free hand to caress his cheek for a brief moment, knowing that he didn't always like when she got all lovey dovey on him, but today she was glad to know that he wasn't shying away from her. "I know that she will be, but you know that I always worry so much. You both will always be my little babies. And I'll be just as nervous if you decide that you want this later as well" Her words had come out in a gentle tone.

Jack refrained from rolling his eyes in response to her getting all motherly on him, but that didn't stop him from laughing softly. "Yes, I know you will, Mom. I love you, and I will always be your little boy. Just don't go around telling everyone that I just said that. Especially Lucy. She will end up teasing me again." He nearly groaned at the mere thought of Lucy teasing him about what was just said, but with his mother looking at him like she was, he knew it would be worth it because he could immediately tell that she was feeling much more content, which made him smile in return.

Harley turned her gaze back towards her daughter when Lucy had tried to grab her attention to let her know that it was almost time. Harley's gaze traveled along her daughter's current form as if marveling over her for the very last time, taking in her platinum locks, azure hues, and her overall radiant appearance that always shone so brightly. She was almost a full replica of herself when she was eighteen just as Lucy was currently. She didn't see her little baby in her anymore, but instead saw the beautiful adult she had become, and today would be the start of a new chapter in her life.

Harley was more nervous that Lucy wouldn't be the same as she was now, and she hoped that her overall personality wouldn't change too much. Harley couldn't recall how she had been before she was exposed to the chemicals that were housed by none other than Ace Chemicals. She knew a part of herself was lost afterwards, but in her opinion she was changed for the better, and was content with how she was. With that in mind she drew in a deep breath to calm herself as she meet her daughter's gaze before she watched as she had allowed herself to fall back into the vat of chemicals.

Both Harley and Jack rushed over towards the railing, peering down in time to watch Joker help Lucy rise up from the liquid and wiped her face clean as best as he could.

The room fell silent as everyone held their breath for what felt like hours rather than seconds before Joker's laugh filled the entire room as they all watched Lucy awake to look up at them all.

The dark princess of Gotham City had finally arisen, and it was time for her to allow everyone to witness the havoc she would bring to them shortly.

 ** _I want to thank you all again so much for all of the comments, and love you've shown for this story from the very beginning. Be on the lookout for the other stories that are currently in the works at the moment. You will see your favorite characters soon. Until next time! xoxo ~Jen_**


End file.
